Should've Put A Ring On It
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: An engagement ring appears on Elizabeth's finger, and her past loves don't handle it very well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital.

 **Summary:** When an engagement ring mysterious appears on someone's finger, it sends Port Charles in a tale spin.

 **Timeline:** 2009, after Liason's break up but before LnL2 reunion. Everyone believes Elizabeth is single and free, until an engagement ring popped up on her finger.

 **Pairings:** Are A Surprise!

 **Inspiration:** I really wanted to write something funny. I usually write longing or angst with a reunion (though there is a few exceptions), but I wanted to write something that will make the readers laugh and say, "Go! Liz!" So this is how this idea came about after watching an episode of "Vicar of Dibley" where the main character, Geraldine Granger, is getting married and a bunch of her past loves try to get her to runaway with them. It was an amazing episode, I recommend everyone to watch it. It is on Netflixs.

* * *

SHOULD'VE PUT A RING ON IT

 _By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly_

* * *

"Can you believe it?"

"I know I didn't know she was seeing anyone!"

Carly Jax did not know what was going on, and she didn't like that. She liked knowing all the juicy gossip in her town and she could smell drama out like a blood hound. Something was going on here, and it irked her that she was not the first to know about it. She tapped her heel on the floor, with her arms crossed over her chest. She raked an eye over all the people that rushed by, none of them she knew well enough to intimidate information out of them.

That was until she saw Elizabeth Webber working at the Nurse Station. Carly straightened her spine, and marched forward. Even if she couldn't get information out of the brunette, she could make her miserable with the fact that Jason had walked away from her even though she had his son, but once again chose Carly's child. In Carly's mind that meant that she would always mean more to Jason than Elizabeth ever would. "Elizabeth," Carly couldn't fight the smug smile on her face.

Elizabeth looked up from her work. If it had been a normal day, then maybe Carly's presences would have irked her. However, it was not a normal day. "What do you need Carly? Do you need me to page the doctor?" She asked, keeping her voice professionally polite.

"I'm here for another consultation for Michael. Jason should be here any minute," the blond couldn't help, but get the jab in. Her smirk fell a little when all Elizabeth did was arch her brow ever so slightly, but otherwise had no further reaction. "Also, I was wondering what all the noise was about. Did someone die or something?"

"Not that I know of," Elizabeth said, as if she hadn't noticed all the whispers at all. She pulled up the logs on the computer, and found Carly's appointed. "Dr. Julian will be with you momentarily, if you will go have a seat."

Carly narrowed her eyes slightly. There was something off about the Muffin, and Carly couldn't pinpoint it. Only that it annoyed the hell out of her. That when she eyes spotted it. "Oh, no! You have got to be kidding me!" She reeled back in shock. "You got engaged?"

"Elizabeth got what?"

Elizabeth nearly groaned when she saw Jason and Sam standing there. _Great,_ she sighed, heavily. It hadn't taken the brunette long to drop Lucky once she thought she could worm her way back into Jason's life, though from the updates from Spinelli, who had been a true friend since her split with Jason, Sam was finding that quite difficult. She knew that she shouldn't get so much glee from that, but she did. She managed to keep her expression completely calm as Jason's eyes searched her face, almost desperately. "Excuse me, but it's time for my break," she informed them, in a too pleasant tone. She made to step down, when Carly grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so," the blond snarled. "What poor soul did you con now? Please tell me, my cousin hasn't fallen for your woe is me act again."

Prying her arm free of Carly's grasp, Elizabeth glared up at the blond. "Who I am engaged to really is none of your business, Carly," Elizabeth stated, tersely. "And there is no universe where I would subject myself to Lucky again. And last time I checked he was happy with Rebecca. So since we are done here, and we _are_ done, I am going to take my lunch break now. I hope everything goes well with Michael's appointment." With that Elizabeth marched off towards the locker rooms where employs only were allowed so the harpy could not follow.

"Wow. Elizabeth Webber strikes again," Sam stated, with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't understand what any man saw in that flat chested witch, but as long as she wasn't anywhere near Jason, Sam didn't care. Elizabeth Webber could drop off the face of the earth, and Sam wouldn't shed a tear.

Jason normally would have snapped at Carly and Sam, but in that moment, he felt completely blindsided. He felt hurt and angry when he saw the ring on her finger. Part of him was glad that it wasn't Lucky, but the other part of him felt knotted up inside. Who was this man in Elizabeth's life? Who made her laugh now? Who put that glow on her face? Jason felt jealous even though he knew he really didn't have any right to, but he had never stopped loving Elizabeth.

He never would.

* * *

Kelly's Diner stood the test of time, many people had came and went through Port Charles, yet the diner still stood as a central part of the town. Maxie Jones sat across from her friend Lulu Spencer sipping on much needed caffeine. "So how are things with Dante?" The blond inquired, with a half smile.

"It's really great," Lulu couldn't help, but gush. "I know I have been through a lot of relationships, but honestly, no one has ever made me feel like Dante does. He is also a great cook to boot."

"Hmm," Maxie took another sip of her coffee. "I wish I would find a man who would cook for me. I would marry him on the spot."

The pair of them laughed when the door bell rang, and Elizabeth Webber came walking through. The petite brunette walked up to the counter, and picked up her food from Mike with a bright smile on her face. Maxie's expression twisted, she had no love for the brunette. Especially when her boyfriend, Matt, acted like a love sick puppy dog around the nurse. What was the appeal? Maxie didn't understand it at all.

"What?" Lulu saw her friends expression and looked over her shoulder. "Oh! Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth let out a mute sigh before she turned around to face the two. She had been so close to getting her food and getting out of here without notice. The door had only been three feet away. "Hey, Lulu…Maxie," she added, after a moment. Maxie merely pursed her lips, with a sour look on her face.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Lulu commented, holding her coffee mug between her hands. "I think Lucky was wanting to see Cameron the other day," she added, as an afterthought. Lulu had never stopped believing that Elizabeth and her brother belonged together. She was certain after Lucky got over his infatuation with Sam then he would see that Elizabeth was the one for him.

Elizabeth barely concealed a grimace. Obviously, Lucky hadn't bothered to inform his family that he had given up rights to Cameron and Jake months ago, stating he couldn't be dragged down by two children that weren't his and he needed a clean break so he could be with Rebecca. Elizabeth hadn't fought it because it was made clear in that moment that Lucky only had place in his life if the kids were convenient for him or he wanted something from her. "I'm sorry. I have been busy lately," she said, with an apologetic smile though truthfully she wasn't sorry with what had been occupying her time at all. She reached up to run her fingers through her hair, and that's when her day went straight to hell.

"Oh, my God!" The scandalized gasp came from Maxie as she stared at Elizabeth's left hand as if it had just sprouted tentacles. "Is that…an engagement ring?" She nearly shrieked.

Lulu gaped, because there was indeed an engagement ring on Elizabeth's finger. She felt hurt, and she stared up at Elizabeth in disbelief. "Wh-what the hell?" Lulu stuttered out, sure she was seeing things.

Elizabeth felt her face flush. "I've got to go," she immediately rushed towards the doors without another word leaving the two blonds speechless. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" The nurse cursed all the way done the street.

* * *

Lucky smiled as he pulled out the chair for Rebecca. She sent him a brilliant smile, and said softly, "Thank you." The Haunted Star was quiet, closed for the private family dinner where Lucky was introducing Rebecca to his father and hopefully if everything went well…he'd have a ring on her finger by the end of the night. Lucky took the seat beside her, and looked at his father and Tracy. "I'm sorry we were a little bit late. The traffic was ridiculous," Lucky stated, apologetically.

"Ah, no problem, cowboy," Luke waved it off. "Tracy and I were just in the middle of business proposition with Cassidine Spawn over here."

Nicolas just chuckled, and shook his head at the nickname. "And hearing that never gets old," he stated, with dry amusement.

"Business proposition?" Rebecca perked up slightly. She was only with Lucky as a way to get closer to his brother, who she knew had real money.

"Luke was trying to con me into investing into the Haunt Star," Nicolas stated, with a light snort. His dark brown eyes twinkled with amusement.

"It's not a con. It's legitimate business…this time," Luke stated, without a lick of shame in his voice. "I just figured it's about time that this old place got some new life back into it's bones is all."

Before anyone could say anything else, Lulu came storming in. Her hair whirled around her face wildly, and she looked pale as if she had seen a ghost. "Have you heard? Have you heard the news?" The blond demanded after she came to a halt at the edge of the table.

"What news? Lulu, what's going on?" Nicolas asked, concerned. His sister seemed very upset, more upset than he had seen her in a long time.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Lulu snapped. "Elizabeth is engaged!"

"What?" Lucky gave a laugh of disbelief. Elizabeth engaged? She had no man in her life. Still pining over Jason, Lucky thought with a bitterness. "No, she isn't."

"Lucky," Lulu gave him an earnest look. "I saw the ring on her finger. She didn't even bother trying to deny it! She is engaged!"

"To who?" Nicolas demanded. He had thought Elizabeth and he had been getting closer these last few months. To find out she was engaged to someone, it felt like a knife had been plunged into his gut without any mercy. He couldn't believe she had been seeing someone this whole time and hadn't mentioned a word.

"I don't know. She didn't say," Lulu said, grumpily.

Lucky sat there, realizing that Lulu was truly serious. There was knot in the back of his throat, and his heart felt squeezed in his chest. He had always believed he could have Elizabeth back any time that he wanted, that they had this permanent lock and that she would wait for him. That she would be there, not matter what he went out and did or who had in his life. The fact that she was engaged to some man, it made him angry inside.

"Well, if anyone deserves a little happiness," Tracy commented, with a light shrug, "it's that girl."

"You know what, pumpkin? I agree one hundred percent," Luke stated, with a grin. Lizzie had always been unlucky, no pun intended, in love. He truly wished her the best because no matter what she would always be like a daughter to him, and he wanted her to be happy just like the rest of his kids were. He raised his scotch glass into the air. "I say we raise a toast…to Elizabeth's engagement!"

"To Elizabeth's engagement," Rebecca and Tracy toasted. Lucky, Nic and Lulu just mumbled it in a far from genuine way. Lulu was steaming mad, unable to believe that Elizabeth could blindside Lucky like this. Lucky was wondering how Elizabeth could do this, and was certain that this was just a ploy to make him jealous. Nicolas was determined to find Elizabeth, and make her change her mind. He was certain that if she knew of his interest in her that she would immediately come running to him.

* * *

It had been the talk of the town.

With Lulu and Maxie's big mouths by the end of the day, everyone was abuzz about the ring. Now this wasn't the first time that Elizabeth had been engaged, but it was the first time that no one had a clue as to who the lucky man was. As far as everyone had known up until the day the ring appeared, Elizabeth Webber was a single mother of two. Her ex Ric Lansing hadn't been around, too busy with trying to take down his brother to pay attention to the nurse since she was no longer in Jason Morgan's orbit. As for Jason Morgan, it had been made very clear that he was back with Sam McCall and Lucky Spencer was in a relationship with Rebecca Shaw.

Needlessly to say the lack of knowledge on Elizabeth's new fiancé was cause for much speculation. Some said she was pregnant again. Others said that it was someone at the hospital. A fellow nurse, or a patient. Some had even approached Elizabeth with their congratulations which the nurse had accepted gracefully, but not one word slipped out about her fiancé. Some found this protectiveness quite endearing while other found it suspicious.

"Another mobster…" a few rumors sprouted.

But that's all anyone had was rumors.

Elizabeth was walking down the hallway, and past the supply closet. Or she tried, but a hand grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into said closet. Panic burned in her throat and she elbowed whoever had ahold of her, causing them to curse violently. Elizabeth's face twisted into a snarl, because they deserved it and then some. She raised her fists, ready to put all those self defense classes to good use when she felt shock rush through. "Jason?" She breathed out, shocked. "What do you think you…"

Her voice failed her when Jason lowered himself to one knee, and stared up at her with earnest blue eyes. "Doing?" She finished faintly when he opened a box, and inside that box sat a ring. Her heart fell down in her stomach, and she felt confused and hurt. She didn't understand what he was doing. Why was he doing this? A tremble ran through her entire body, and she couldn't seem to find her breath.

"Elizabeth…" Jason whispered out. "I know…I have no right to ask you this. I have no right after all that has been said, and all the pain that is still there between us…none of that has stopped me from loving you. A part of me always hurts at the thought of you being so close, yet so far away. I thought I could do this distance, to stay away from you, but gravity just keeps pulling and pulling at me. I don't want to fight it anymore, Elizabeth. I want to be with you."

It would have been so easy to believe every word he said, and to have said yes. Or a few months ago, she would have done that. She had to look away from him, and hardened her heart against his words because she wasn't sure that she could allow herself to put faith in him anymore. He had walked away again. Made her feel like nothing again. Made her feel worthless compared to Carly, or Sonny, like no matter what she had no place in his life. Now…now, after months of saying that the danger would always be there to keep them apart, he was doing this? Elizabeth swallowed, bitterly.

"Let me get this straight…you pull into a supply closet in a way that you know upsets me," Elizabeth said, her voice frigid and her heart shriveled up inside of her chest as she stared at the beautiful ring that he offered her, "and you propose to me. After months of saying we can't be together, after getting back with Sam of all people, you do this and you propose to me?"

"Ah…" Jason slowly lifted himself off of one knee, and he had a sinking feeling that he had gone about this all wrong. He knew he should have asked Spinelli for help. He wasn't good with the spontaneous romantic things, and judging by the icy look on Elizabeth's face, she wasn't impressed. "Yes?"

"What the hell, Jason?" Elizabeth hissed.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that. I wasn't thinking, I was…trying to be romantic," Jason said, more sheepishly than he would have liked. "I tried to take a page out of Carly's book..."

"That was your first mistake," Elizabeth glared.

There was an uncomfortable heat in his cheeks, and he cleared his throat gruffly. "I just…when I saw the ring, I realized that you were slipping away. That you were moving on with your life to a place where…I couldn't be a part of it, and that scared the hell out of me."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, and sighed. "And you didn't think it hurt me? That it didn't scare me to see myself being pushed to the outside of your life? To be reduced to a stranger who could only see you from afar while people like Carly, Sonny or Sam got to be close to you? Where they got to have the best of you when I couldn't?" She looked up at him, sadly.

"That's not true," Jason whispered out. But wasn't it? Didn't he push Elizabeth away for her safety? His heart twisted violently in his chest, and he licked his dry lips. "Elizabeth, I…"

The door to the supply closet opened, and Lucky peered in, "Elizabeth, are you in here? One of the nurses…" he froze, and his eyes took in the situation before him. Bitterness flooded through him, and his eyes narrowed. "You have got to be kidding? Is it you? Are you Elizabeth's fiancé?"

"No, he tried to propose now," Elizabeth defended, lightly. Though in actuality it wasn't much of a defense.

"What?" Lucky looked taken aback. "You tried to propose to an engaged woman?"

Jason gave Lucky a sour look.

"Enough," Elizabeth stepped between the pair before the argument could escalate into something much worse. "What are you doing here, Lucky? I thought you made it quite clear that you were leaving the past in the past, and that you wanted no ties to me or the boys."

"What?" Jason looked outraged. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant, and anger twisted in his gut. The man had constantly badgered Elizabeth about being in the boys' lives, only to abandon them at the first chance? It pissed Jason off to no end.

"I…" Lucky flushed, guiltily. "I thought that's what I wanted. I was confused, Elizabeth."

"You use that excuse a lot," Jason stated, darkly.

Lucky snarled. "Like you're any better? The danger, Elizabeth, is why we can never together," Lucky mocked Jason's stoic expression and tone of voice which made Jason's hands clench into fists.

"Oh, my God!" Elizabeth's hands flew up to her temples, and she looked at the pair of them with wide eyes. "What are you two? Like twelve? Enough already!"

"Elizabeth," Lucky took deep gulps of air and managed to pull his eyes away from Jason to look at her. He had tried, before Jason could con his way back into her heart. Lucky knew that he could never hold a candle to Jason in Elizabeth's eyes, but he had managed to get Elizabeth to chose him before. Maybe he could do it again. "I know I don't have a ring, but I…"

"No!" It only took Elizabeth a split second to realize where he was going, and her stomach turned. She took a step away from both of them, though it was a small one given that all three of them were up in the supply closet. She felt like she was suffocating, like the air was being sucked out of the room and a terrible angry feeling welled up inside of her. "You two…you two are unbelievable! I can't believe that both of you would…" She took a deep breath, and ran a shaky hand down her face. After a moment or two of silence, she raised her gaze from the floor and squared her shoulders.

"You, Jason, made up my mind up for me when you started to ignore me. Suddenly, now that I am moving on with my life you want to be a part of it? Jason, you had your chance to be with me, and you are the one who walked away. Not me," Elizabeth scowled up at him, her cheeks red with indignant fury. Her fiery blue eyes then twisted and pinned Lucky to the spot. "And you…how dare you? Last time I checked you were dating the woman with Emily's face and were quite happy! Now, you want me back on a whim? That is never happening, Lucky. I salvaged our friendship for the sake of my children, but I will not go down that road with you again. I am not willing to place my trust in you like that ever again."

Elizabeth pinched bridge of her nose in frustration, and glared up at the pair of them. "What is it about this that none of you understand? I'm a taken woman! This is not a neon sign saying I'm available! It is one that says I am firmly off the market!" Elizabeth looked at Jason and Lucky with fury in her gaze. "So if you don't mind, take your opinions," she pointed a finger at Lucky, and then turned it on Jason, "and your proposal and shove them where the sun don't shine. I am late for appointment with a wedding planner."

"You're already talking to a wedding planner?" Lucky said, incredulously. His heart clenched in his chest, and he realized that he wasn't over Elizabeth. That he still longed for her and now…now, she was moving on with someone else. He had been a fool.

"Ah-ah! Opinions!" She glared at him. "Shove them!" With that she marched out of the supply closest with her head high, and an angry stomp to her step leaving the two men who thought they had claim on her heart in complete disbelief.

* * *

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, smiling.

Despite all appearances, that wasn't a damn smile on her face. It looked like one, and she carefully shut door on the florist, the smile became what it really was, a deep and dark frown. Her fingers clutched the dozen white roses tightly, and she stared at them with a glower. They were beautiful, and she knew exactly who had sent them. It was a pity, but she dropped them into the nearest trash can without even reading the note.

It had been several days since her outed engagement, and the confrontation with Jason and Lucky. Elizabeth was still angry over that, and let out a huff. Jason hadn't approached her since, but she could see the longing in his eyes when they crossed paths. Sam had been incensed when it was clear Jason was chasing Elizabeth, and began to plan. Apparently, Sam thought if she made it look like Jake was Lucky's son, Jason would lose all interest in Elizabeth.

Spinelli had told Jason, when Sam had approached him about hacking into the hospital computers since she hadn't been able to get into the filing room. Sam had been kicked out of Jason's life permanently, and if it hadn't been for Sonny's interference, Jason would have made good on the threat he made two years prior.

Lucky however, did not keep his distance. He always showed up in her work, and claimed he wanted to talk to her. Epiphany and Patrick acted as buffers, to keep her ex away. It didn't help that Lucky had gotten Lulu on his side, and the blond was constantly badgering her about letting Lucky see his children. Finally, Elizabeth snapped and in front of God and everyone told Lulu that Lucky had no rights to the kids because he gave them up, and then told her that he had no rights to Jake at all because he was Jason's son.

That stirred up a whole nets of trouble with the Quartermaines, but Elizabeth just shook her head. The nurse had taken a vacation to avoid everyone, and with it being summer time, the boys didn't have school so they holed up in the house because they were at summer camp. She was glad for that, because she didn't want Lucky or Lulu trying to show up to use them against her. She wasn't about to let Lucky get their hopes again, only to leave them shattered later. She had tolerated that being done to her for years, but she would never tolerate it towards her children.

Elizabeth walked over to the couch, and absentmindedly, straight up her pillows when a knock came to her door. Her head shot up, and a deep frown appeared on her face. She walked over to the door, cautiously and peered through the peephole. A frown filtered across her face when she saw Nicolas standing at her doorstep. A cold feeling erupted through her, and she had a feeling that he was here to speak on Lucky's behalf. So she slowly pulled away from the door, doubling checking that it was indeed locked and walked up the stairs away from all her troubles.

She just didn't have the energy to deal with today.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Six Different Possible Endings:**

 **Ch 2:** Jason

 **Ch. 3:** EJ Dimera

 **Ch. 4:** Lucas North

 **Ch. 5:** Tony DiNozzo

 **Ch. 6: ?**

 **Ch. 7: ?**

 **The reviewers will get to make suggestions for Ch.6 and Ch.7. I look forward to what you all will come up with.**

 **Rrs are appreciated.**


	2. Ending 1: Long Live Liason

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital.

 **Summary:** When an engagement ring mysterious appears on someone's finger, it sends Port Charles in a tale spin.

 **Timeline:** 2009, after Liason's break up but before LnL2 reunion. Everyone believes Elizabeth is single and free, until an engagement ring popped up on her finger.

 **Pairings:** Are A Surprise!

 **Inspiration:** I really wanted to write something funny. I usually write longing or angst with a reunion (though there is a few exceptions), but I wanted to write something that will make the readers laugh and say, "Go! Liz!" So this is how this idea came about after watching an episode of "Vicar of Dibley" where the main character, Geraldine Granger, is getting married and a bunch of her past loves try to get her to runaway with them. It was an amazing episode, I recommend everyone to watch it. It is on Netflixs.

 **Songs that helped inspire me:**

" **The Word I Couldn't Keep" from Nancy Drew: Sea of Darkness**

 **Thanks to,** _Of Elfin Blood, Princessdiana516, butterfly Liz, leas mom, leeleelayla5, narnia365, trini12180, KuM8, QUEENADDEK, aphass, liasamccool388, E-Nizzy,_ **for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** _CandyHearts22, NaxiePatrinaFan47, bookfreak25, trini12180, QUEENADDEK, liasamccool388, imccarthy_ **, for all the favs. :D**

 **And a special thanks to,** _bjq,_ _chicki'62, Stacey, Mona, QUEENADDEK, EmilieAl, Liason Luv, Mari, bookfreak25, Guest4, CandyHearts22, Guest 3, arcoiris0502, Pamela, Tish, butterflyliz, Guest1, KIRRAA, trini12180, Of Elfin Blood, leeleelayla5, S, guardian of Pegasus, ilovedana53, narnia365, C, leas mom, Guest2_ **, for all the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WOW! I can't believe the turn out for this story. You all have inspired me, and there will now be more possible endings. I hope that you will all find them enjoyable.**

 **Chicki'62: Thank you! I'm glad that it made you laugh. I am definitely making a chapter with Tony, and many more. :D**

 **Stacey: Thank you so much! Oh, I love him. I will see what I can do on that front, no promises though. Have a lot of others already in the works.**

 **Mona: Thank you so much. I think Dean is a big fav for everyone, so he is getting a chapter. All good suggestion, I might have do one or another in a later chapter. Thanks for the review.**

 **EmilieAl: Thank you! I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far, and I love the fact Liz has a secret everyone is itching to know, too. It's part of the fun.**

 **Liason Luv: Thanks!**

 **Mari: I feel the same way. Liz will always be my favorite, no matter what they do to the character. Thank you for the suggestions, I'll see if I can write something up. ;)**

 **Guest 4: Thank you. I know, Tony's sarcasm would have them confused until him and Liz are already gone, lol. Good suggestion, I'll see what I can whip up.**

 **Guest 3: EJ Dimera seems to be a favorite with everyone, and I agree. It's too bad they don't hire him, and pair him with Liz if the Liason thing on GH goes south.**

 **Pamela: Glad that it made you laugh! Thank you so much for the review and the suggestion. Billy Abbott is definitely one of the endings.**

 **Tish: The Vicar, one of my favorite shows. Dawn is the best, and I wish there was more of her on movies and shows. She always knows how to make me laugh. Oh, all good choices. Aiden Devane has some great possibilities, and Robin could be the matchmaker for him and Liz, lol.**

 **Guest 2: You'll just have to wait and see. :D**

 **C: Thank you. I completely agree, though I do wish that Liason would just get together.**

 **S: Thank you so much! I don't watch much of the "Bold and the Beautiful" but I'll see what I can do about your suggestions. No promises though, lol.**

 **Guest 1: Dylan is a good suggestion. I might just make a chapter.**

* * *

 **ENDING NUMBER ONE**

" **Long Live Liason"**

"Have you tried butter?"

"Yes!"

"Have you tried lotion?"

"Of course."

"…lubrication?"

"Patrick!"

"I'm sorry!" Patrick Drake held his hands up in defeat with an amused smile on his face. He watched as Elizabeth struggled to get the ring off of her finger, and blue eyes burned up at him with an indignant fury. If ever a look could kill someone, Elizabeth's death stare definitely had the potential to do so.

"This is all your fault!" The nurse huffed.

"Ah, don't be like that."

"It still won't come off!"

"It will come off! We…uh, might have to surgically remove it…" Patrick suggested, though he loathed to do so. It was cost a pretty penny to break the ring, and then repair it, seeing how it was make out of white gold. He had been saving up for it for Robin for over a year, and had just now managed to buy it.

"No! There is no way I'm putting myself through that level of embarrassment! Why did I ever agree to this!" Elizabeth scowled up into Patrick Drake's face as she once again tried to twist the ring off of her finger. "Why didn't you just let Robin try it on? Why did you have to convince me to make sure it was the right size?"

"Because it wouldn't be a surprise if Robin tried it on," Patrick reasoned, his lips twitched in a smile before he carefully dropped it when Elizabeth tossed him a glare. "Besides, you were helping a friend in need, and you have the same size fingers as Robin."

"Obviously not!" Elizabeth snapped. Then her anger melted into pitiful frustration and she collapsed onto her couch. She ran her fingers through her hair, and let out a sigh. "And now, everyone thinks that I am engaged to be married."

"Yeah…" Patrick said, slowly. "I tried to dissuade the rumors. I told them that the boys gave you the ring, but others could tell the ring cost more than piggy bank money. The rumors will die down in time."

Elizabeth gave a light chuckle. "Yeah. I guess so," she said, grabbing one of the couch pillows and pulled it close to her chest. "I just wish it had died down before Jason could propose and Lucky could practically ask me to take him back."

"Yeah…I heard about that. Apparently, the new doctor…Britt, I think is her name," Patrick gave a sympathetic laugh as he flopped down on the couch beside her. "Something about a wedding planner?"

"Ugh," Elizabeth felt her cheeks heat up. "I got mad at Jason and Lucky for what they were doing, to think that I would coming running back if they showed the slightest interest…and I…I just said something to get them to leave me alone."

"So how mad are you at them?" Patrick asked.

"Beyond pissed with Lucky," she huffed.

"And…Jason?" Patrick said, slowly. "You're less mad with him?"

"Less mad…just more disappointed," Elizabeth admitted, with a light shake of her head. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I just…he tells me for months that we can't be together, after all we've fought through to be a family and he walks away because of the danger. It…it just felt like a cop out. It's not safe for me, but he still around Sam. And Carly and her kids…" Her fingers fell lose at her sides, and her shoulders slumped. "It's obvious that I never had a real place in Jason's heart, and when I realized that…a little piece of me died. Shriveled up inside, and I…"

There was a light metal clang, and both of them looked to the floor. The ring laid there innocently on the floor, and Elizabeth looked at her finger then at the ring. "Are you kidding me!"

Patrick laughed, loudly.

And got hit in the face with a pillow for it.

* * *

Elizabeth walked around, the phone nestled in between her ear and her shoulder as she stirred the peanut butter cookie mix. "Really? I'm so glad you to are having fun with grandma. Give her a big kiss for me, and hug to your little brother? Okay, love you Cameron. Bye-bye!" Maneuvering the hold on the bowl, she hung up the phone and set it down on the kitchen counter. Just as she was about to scope up the doe, and put it upon the pan, a knock came at her door.

A sigh of despair worked up her throat, and Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose. She shook her head, and set the bowl down with more force than necessary. Walking over to her door, she pulled it open, "No, I am not buying what you…Jason, what are you doing here?" She asked, half angry and half surprise.

"I need to talk to you." Jason said, quietly. "Can…can I come in?"

Elizabeth's hand quivered on the door, half tempted to slam it in his face. "That depends," she said, dryly. "Are you going to grab when I turn my back and give me another heart attack?"

Jason flinched back. "No. No, I swear…" He cleared his throat, flushing at having his less than noble actions thrown in his face. "I swear no grabbing. Just here to talk."

"Then I guess…you can come in," she said, grudgingly. She walked him bow his head, and walk past her into the home. The home that they were supposed to be a family together in, and her heart clenched violently in her chest. "What do you want, Jason? Another go at your proposal?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" Elizabeth had been sarcastic, but his straight forward answer took her aback. Pursing her lips, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I hope that you aren't expecting a yes."

"I deserve that," Jason accepted, graciously which just served to make Elizabeth even more madder. "You see…Elizabeth, I tend to do all the wrong things when it comes to you because…you scare me, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Right," she said, sarcastically. "Big bad enforcer intimidated by me."

"It's true," Jason said, his lips twisted downward and a scowl on his face. "You scare me, Elizabeth. I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person has ever meant to me. You are everything I think about, everything I ever needed, everything I want…I'm amazed every time I look at you, Elizabeth." He dared to take a step forward, and his hand reached forward. The fingertips trembling to grasp her hand, and Jason just barely managed to reign it in. "Not just because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, but because of the fact that everything I wanted is right in front of me. I don't know if I deserve it."

"Deserve it?" Elizabeth said, her anger dimming as she stared up at him with wide blue eyes. "What do you mean you don't know if you deserve it?"

"I've…screwed up," Jason bowed his head, and gave it a slight shake. He swallowed and let out a deep breath. "So many times. So many times I should have fought for you, so many promises that I…have broken because I let fear win out against the way I feel for you."

Elizabeth licked her lips, and looked away. She wrapped her arms around herself. "That's not fair, Jason," she whispered out. "I let the fear get to me, too. I did it when Lucky first returned from the dead. I let it push me towards Ric, instead of towards you. I let it keep me with Lucky when all I've ever wanted to be was with you."

Jason closed his eyes in mute despair. "I…mistook complacency for love. I did it with Courtney, and I did it with Sam. Neither of them made me feel…the way you make me feel, Elizabeth. When I'm around you…everything in my life just makes sense."

"Then why do you keep walking away?" Elizabeth demanded. "If everything makes so much sense, why do you turn your back? I would have given you everything, Jason. Everything that I am, all that I have to give, and all you did was take. The one moment you were about to give me all of you…you stole it back."

"I know. I know," Jason said, his throat bobbing. He rake a hand down his face. "And maybe…maybe you won't give me another chance. Even if you don't…I need you to know. I choose you, Elizabeth. Not Carly, not Sonny, not Sam. I choose you," Jason stressed, clasping her hands tightly in his and his eyes begged her to believe all that he said. "And I'll keep choosing you, over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, I'll keep choosing you. If…If I could…live my life again, I would have let you know that sooner. To never make you feel like you didn't matter, because you do. Matter to me."

"Jason," Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"I know that saying all these things isn't going to fix everything. I understand that it's not going to be easy, and maybe we will have to work at this everyday, but I want to do it," Jason told her, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Elizabeth couldn't help, but lean into him as if gravity was pulling her towards him. "I want you. I want to be a family with you and our boys. Forever and always. So…Elizabeth Imogene Webber…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. "I want to ask you again, and I will continue to ask you everyday of my life if that's what it takes…will you marry me?"

Elizabeth watched as he flipped open the jewelry box. Her body trembled. "I don't know if I can," her voice was raw with tears, and she looked at him. "I don't know if I can put myself into your hands again because if you leave…if you leave again I won't be able to make it, Jason. I will just break."

Jason's eyes were glassy. "One last time. I swear, Elizabeth…just one last time," he promised her, his voice rough. "You won't be sorry. I promise. Just one last time…"

Elizabeth drew in a deep breath, and said…

* * *

She had said, yes.

Against all logic and reason, she placed her heart into Jason's hands again. Only this time there was no take backs, and no regrets to come. They got married in the winter, symbolic to when she pulled him up out of the snow and made him live and he made her start living in return. Of course, it was met with great resistance. Sam was beyond pissed, even though she had annexed from Jason's life. She went around saying how Jason had dumped her fiance for Jason. Jason, who knew the truth behind the ring, merely told them that it was a ring that he had for a long time. A place holder for a better ring to better describe the bond between Elizabeth and him because that one didn't do them justice. Who knew that Jason could be so romantic when it actually put him mind to it?

His explanation had made Robin sigh, Epiphany chuckle and many nurses go gooey eyed over the mobster. Dr. Westbourne told Liz that she finally understood the appeal, and wished her well. It was startling that a near stranger would wish her well when the people closest to her would be so angry. That's why Britt, despite her abrasive and sarcastic nature, became her bridesmaid. The tall exotic brunette managed to help put Lulu in her place on more than one occasion, and to step toe to toe with Nicolas. It wasn't long after that Nicolas realized that he had been thinking of using Elizabeth as a replacement for Emily, and that wasn't what he wanted.

He didn't want to replace what he had with Emily. He wanted something new, and he found that with Britt. He came to the wedding as her date, and apologized to Elizabeth for all the things he said out of jealous and anger. Elizabeth forgave, but made sure to remind him that she would never forget.

Sonny had been surprisingly supportive. He had acknowledged his hand in the mess he made of their first relationship, and that he was getting therapy for his controlling nature because it was destroying his life and those around him. He made sure to let the pair know that he regretted selfishly trying to have happiness at the expense of theirs, and the years he helped them waste apart. Jason accepted the apology because Sonny didn't make them lightly, but told the man that he wanted out. Sonny understood, saddened, but understood and let Jason know that he would be there as a brother to celebrate the new chapter he was going to open up.

Not all were so filled with understanding. Carly had been furious and called Liz every word in the dictionary for a gold digger, ignoring the fact that she herself was just that. She even got Sam's help to try and fake Jake's death, both so certain that this would pull the pair apart for good. It was Lucky who found it out, and stopped it much to everyone's surprise. Carly and Sam now sat in jail with no get out cards, because Sonny said he was done with them. When asked why he helped protect Jake, Lucky had just said he realized that both of his last relationship, Sam and Rebecca, that he allowed himself to be used. Used like he had used Elizabeth. He shortly left Port Charles, without a word. He said he needed to find who he was without the shadow of Luke and Laura hanging over him.

Lulu hated Elizabeth for it. She blindly blamed the brunette for everything, and tried to take a page out of Carly's handbook and switch the paternity on Jake's tests. She was sure if Lucky believed Jake was his, he would come back. Spinelli who had security in place since Sam's attempt, told Jason. Luke had shipped Lulu off to her mother, and told her to think about her choices.

But for Jason and Elizabeth, despite all the drama, were perfectly content with their life and their family. They had gone to Italy, a gift given to them by Monica and Tracy, with the promise they would send pictures. Jason made a joke that Tracy was a soft, to which she vehemently denied and would until her dying days.

As the sunset in that Tuscany sky, Elizabeth stood at the great glass window with Jason's arms wrapped around her. He pulled her back to his chest, and whispered, "The boys are asleep."

"That's good," Elizabeth smiled. "Because I have been waiting to have my husband all to myself all day long."

"You have, have you?" Jason smirked. He turned her around in his arms, and his blue eyes blazed down upon her face. "Well, we'll have to do something about that."

Elizabeth grinned, and their lips met. No, she didn't regret this decision one bit.

* * *

 **NEXT ENDING**

" **EJ Dimera"**

 **I had to give my Liason one happy ending, and I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **LINE UP FOR ENDINGS:**

 **Ch. 3:** EJ Dimera

 **Ch. 4:** Lucas North

 **Ch. 5:** Tony DiNozzo

 **Ch. 6:** Oliver Queen

 **Ch. 7:** Sherlock

 **Ch. 8:** Billy Abbot

 **Ch. 9:** Dean Winchester

 **Ch. 10:**? (Haven't made my mind up about the rest)

 **Rrs are appreciated. :D**


	3. Ending 2: Welcome to the Family

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital.

 **Summary:** When an engagement ring mysterious appears on someone's finger, it sends Port Charles in a tale spin.

 **Timeline:** 2009, after Liason's break up but before LnL2 reunion. Everyone believes Elizabeth is single and free, until an engagement ring popped up on her finger.

 **Pairings:** Are A Surprise!

 **Inspiration:** I really wanted to write something funny. I usually write longing or angst with a reunion (though there is a few exceptions), but I wanted to write something that will make the readers laugh and say, "Go! Liz!" So this is how this idea came about after watching an episode of "Vicar of Dibley" where the main character, Geraldine Granger, is getting married and a bunch of her past loves try to get her to runaway with them. It was an amazing episode, I recommend everyone to watch it. It is on Netflixs.

 **Songs that helped inspire me:**

" **You Are"** by Mree

" **I'll Be"** by Edwin McCain

 **Thanks to,** _NaxiePatrinaFan47, Of Elfin Blood, Princessdiana516, Twisted Musalih, butterfly Liz, leas mom, leeleelayla5, narnia365, trini12180, KuM8, QUEENADDEK, aphass, liasamccool388, Doreen769, E-Nizzy, barbara87413, Bjq, ROCkERJACkSON, dYgYtYlxYn, Dreamer0293, brokenangelwings16, Wonderwomom, lulubell76, ravenb, Moviegirl1616, byland, Karebears1981_ **for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** _CandyHearts22, NaxiePatrinaFan47, bookfreak25, trini12180, QUEENADDEK, liasamccool388, ImMcCarthy, Doreen769, Meghie03, ROCkERJACkSON, Dreamer0293, theonlythingthatsevermattered, byland, TJStevens_ **, for all the favs. :D**

 **And a special thanks to,** _Leki Lucky, Of Elfin Blood, ilovedana53, trini12180, Jo, Mari, Bjq, chick'62, barbara87413, arcoiris0502, kcke2pen, KIRRAA, leas mom, S, kcke2pen, KLJLizFan, leeleelay5, LiasonLuv, CandyHearts22, starhine, EmilieAl, lulubell76, byland, Moviegirl1616, Karebears1981_ **, for all the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WOW! I can't believe the turn out for this story. You all have inspired me, and there will now be more possible endings. I hope that you will all find them enjoyable.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Jo:** Thank you so much! Oh, those are good suggestion. I think I will do a chapter with Alcide, give him some love to make up for the last season of TruBlood. lol

 **Mari:** Thank you so much! :D

 **Chicki'62:** I know, right? That's actually what brought this story on was a very stubborn ring, and the panic from that. Glad that you like it so much! :D

 **S:** Yep, I wanted to do a multiple ending to show Liz some love since the show is iffy on that front. That would be a good story, and maybe an idea for later one down the road. I might have to actually write another fic like that because that would be hysterical.

 **LiasonLuv:** Danny would be a great choice, or Vincent. You all come up with such good suggestions that it makes it so hard to choice.

 **EmilieAl:** Yep, Elizabeth and Patrick are hysterical together. I'm really glad that you like it and hope that you will continue to enjoy it! :D

 **AUTHOR NOTE: If I did not reply to your review, I apologize. I've forgotten who I've replied to and who I haven't replied to, but I promise to do better for the reviews on this chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

 **ENDING THREE**

" **Welcome to the Family"**

The dress was white. Snow white.

It was a deep v-neck mermaid style wedding dress, with long lacey sleeves that were slightly off-shoulder. It was backless showing off her flawless alabaster skin, and the delicate curve of her spine. Elizabeth Webber had never looked more beautiful than she did now, with her hair swept up out of her face and curled into ringlets that hung around the curve of her jaw. Her blue eyes were bright as she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Sami, it's perfect," she breathed out, feeling an overwhelming feeling of joy rush through her. She was getting married today.

Sami Brady laughed. "Well, don't start crying. You'll ruin all my hard work," she said, her own voice thick with emotion. No one ever thought that Elizabeth and Sami would be friends, given the fact that Sami was EJ's ex. But instead of bitter hatred or jealousy, the two became fast friends much to EJ's ongoing horror. It was the fact they had a lot in common, besides EJ that was, like a shared hatred for Nicole Walker. As soon as Elizabeth made the big move to Salem, EJ had no qualms about showing off his new fiancé. Nicole who still harbored feelings for EJ after their brief affair before he met Elizabeth, immediately went for the jugular even going as far as to dig into Elizabeth's past and exposing her past rape at the engagement party. Not to mention, she brought Lucky Spencer to Salem to further ruin it.

Kate Roberts helped, for reasons that were left unexplained. Stefano dealt with both of them. Exposing his ex-wife's schemes to her investors, he quickly destroy the reemergence of Titan. As for Nicole, he exposed her past scams to trick rich men out of their money though the use of sex and fake pregnancies. It was no surprise to learn that she was once friends with one Sam McCall. Lucky Spencer was escorted out of town by Bo Brady who hadn't cared one bit for the way he screamed and attempt to put his hands on his ex-wife. It had been rather peaceful after that.

Truly, Sami and EJ buried the hatchet between. Now, EJ got to visit with his son, Johnny, and the little boy loved having Cameron and Jake around. Cameron and Jake about charmed every lady in Salem, all of them couldn't get enough of their cuteness and sometimes Elizabeth feared that Hope would one day not give them back when she offered to watch them along with Johnny. "I don't think I have ever felt like this," Elizabeth breathed out. "With my wedding days to Ric and Lucky, I always had a hint of doubt. A flicker of cold feet, as they say. I had reservation because I think part of me knew I couldn't trust them, not really but with EJ…I have no doubts. There's no fear. I just so overwhelmed with joy, and I can't believe after all this time…I know what it means to be truly happy."

EJ and Elizabeth met down in Port Charles. On Vista Point, where Elizabeth had been letting go once and for all the dream of her and Jason. She couldn't spend her life dreaming, or waiting on a maybe. She deserved happiness, so did her boys. EJ had been there, quietly contemplating whether or not to pull his funding from Corinthos-Morgan Coffee Imports. His father had been furious to find that all his money was being wasted by a man, Sonny, chasing the next high of taking down perceived enemies wherever he could find them. Both of them knew this could start a civil war, but Stefano would no longer keep Corinthos business afloat. The bounds of respect had been overused, and it was time to cut the mobster free and let him drown.

" _You shouldn't be that close to the edge. It's not safe."_

 _Elizabeth jumped, startled by the voice. She turned to find a handsome man in a long blue trench coat. He had chiseled features, with a smoldering stare and the accent, oh, the accent already had a flush upon her cheeks. "Oh, please, I've been up here a million times," she tried to brush off the concern, and she wrapped her arms around herself._

 _He flashed her a grin that could steal a woman's heart within a second. "Adrenaline junkie?" He hazarded a guess, his eyebrow quirked upward._

" _More like searching for a quiet place," Elizabeth countered, with a good natured laugh. "This…city can sometimes get quite noisy and crowded a times. It's nice to sometimes get away from all that and enjoy the quiet."_

" _Hmm." The man raked an eye at the surroundings. "It is quite peaceful up here, and the view is quite breathtaking."_

" _Yeah…you can see all city from up here," Elizabeth agreed, with a half smile._

" _I was talking about you," the man said, without a lick of shame in his voice. The charming smirk upon his lips broadened when he saw the flush that stole Elizabeth's face. "EJ Dimera, and may I have the pleasure of your name?" He asked, his hand delicately grasping one of hers._

 _Elizabeth felt flustered, and almost told he could have that pleasure and more if he kept talking to her with that husky tone in his voice. "Elizabeth," she said, breathlessly. "Elizabeth Webber."_

 _EJ flashed her a toothy smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth Webber," and then brought her hand to his mouth, placing a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. By the end of their first encounter, Elizabeth was pretty sure she was already 34% percent in love with EJ Dimera._

The rest of it developed over the next few months. It was the little things really that done her heart in. The nice conversations, the way he always was there to lend and ear without conditions. She hadn't had something like that in…a very, very long time. He even encouraged her to go to therapy after she expressed the twist of emotions she felt when Jason went back to Sam. In therapy, she found out a lot of things. Especially how she tended to get in the way of her own happiness by bowing to others ideals on the way she should live her life. That fifteen year old desperate to belong and be loved was still there crying out, never truly being deal with in a healthy way.

She never realized how little self-esteem she had. Her independence born from the ashes of Lucky's 'death' and helped forged by Jason, had been chipped away by everything and everyone around her. By her own mistakes. By her friends. By her family. Ric. By Lucky. By even Jason himself. It took her a while to reconcile that realization because it hurt more than any lie or words ever could, but once she had…she had more than a friend in EJ. She hadn't been looking for love. She had been content in her life with her boys, but one day she had invited him over for dinner. While sitting there on the couch walking a movie with Jake and Cameron, she had found herself leaning into his side and then he kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him, searching his face for several moments before she tentatively kissed him on the lips. And the rest was history as the phrase went. Her hands trembled with anticipation, and her eyes glittered with happy tears. She turned around when the door opened, and her future father-in-law walked in.

"Stefano," Sami greeted, stonily. No amount of time would ever make them anything, but coldly cordial to one another. However, they suffered through such get together if for the sake of little Johnny and EJ and now Elizabeth.

"Samantha," Stefano greeted, a slight edge to his smile. His dark eyes turned towards Elizabeth, and his smile eased into something a little more genuine. "Ah, Elizabeta, you look lovely. EJ will be beside himself when he sees you walking down the aisle."

"Thank you, Stefano," Elizabeth smiled. Her relationship with her future father in law was a strange one. She never allowed herself to forget that Stefano was capable of a great deal of bad things. Like Helena Cassidine level bad things, but he mostly made up for it by the genuine love he had for those he considered family. The same couldn't be exactly said for the matriach of the Cassidine family, unless one counted her obsession with Nicolas and his life. "You look rather dapper yourself."

Stefano clasped his hands in front of him, an envelope in his hands. "I was wondering if I might have a minute alone with the new bride," he stated, but it was not a request. His eyes flickered to Sami, who crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's okay, Sami," Elizabeth assured the blond.

Sami didn't looked convinced. "If you say so, but I'm going to be right outside the door just in case," Sami stated, her blue eyes narrowed at Stefano before she marched out of the room.

After the door sealed shut behind her, Stefano drew in a deep breath. "You know, I had my doubts about you when young Elvis told me he had proposed to a nurse, of all things. It's a noble profession," he added, quickly when Elizabeth gave him a look, "but I never took him for one to fall for the Florence Nightingale. So when he first told me, I had my doubts."

Elizabeth waited silently.

"You have proved me wrong on all counts," Stefano told her, with an incline of his head. "My son cares for way I have never seen him care for another woman, and you make him happy. While I may not always been the best man or father, that is one thing I have always wished that for my son. That being said…" He held the envelope for Elizabeth to take.

Elizabeth brows pinched. "What's that?"

Stefano smirked, and held out the envelope. "Consider this a wedding present and my way of saying…welcome to the family," he said, and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. One that his son had inherited, and Elizabeth watched him walked out of the dressing room.

Her fingers traced the edge of the thick envelope before she tore it open, and unfolded the papers inside. Her heart jolted in her chest, and she stared at the papers in disbelief. "Oh, EJ, I know you had something to do with this," she whispered out, with an amused shake of her head. She should have known better than to believe that Dimera men would leave well enough alone.

"Had something to do with what?" Sami had walked back into catch the end of the conversation.

"This," Elizabeth handed over the papers.

Sami read the contents. "Well…" The blond fought a smile. "You know they had it coming."

"Oh, you are just as bad as they are," Elizabeth huffed, and took back the papers. The information was about Sam, Lucky, Carly, and a few others in Port Charles. It documented the arrest of Sam McCall on charges of marriage by deception, child endangerment charges, aiding and abetting, and so much more. Needless to say, Sam McCall would spend the rest of her life in a jail cell as someone's bitch. Sonny had tried to help the other woman, but without Stefano's support, his empire fell down around him. He was a man living on borrowed time, and someday soon, he would be found floating with the fishes.

Jason had made a break from Sonny's organization, and had went to work for Maximus. Port Charles held nothing more for him, and after all his mistakes, he hadn't recognized the person he was turning into. He left a message, an apology on Elizabeth's phone, and that one day he hoped that he would get to see Jake, and he wished her the best in her life with EJ. It was the last time Elizabeth had spoken to him, and while she would welcome friendship in the future with Jason, she wasn't going to get her hopes about it.

Carly was broke. So broke that she couldn't even afford the trailer park that she came out of. Stefano had bought Jax's shares of the hotel when Jax discovered Carly once again slept with Sonny, and through proxies he slowly took more interested from Carly. The blond thought she was getting a deal, until she was landed with a civil suit that her grandchildren's child would be paying off. Stefano had gathered several people who had suffered underneath the blond's selfishness in silence, and gave them the means to finally fight back. Without Sonny and Jason, Carly was finally ran out of Port Charles like people had wanted to for so long. Jax had gotten custody of all three kids and had moved back to Australia.

Lucky had lost his job, and all his credibility. He soon found himself back at the bottom of a bottle, and while under the influence of drugs, he got into a car crash. Lulu had been in the car with him, and she did not survive. Laura blamed Luke, and turned her back on Luke and Lucky, going to Paris to grieve for her daughter and how things could have been different if she had been a better mother. Luke tried to get Lucky out of the country, but Scott Baldwin had men ready for the escape. Luke and Lucky were now in prison, with no way out.

Nicolas after making overtures to get with Elizabeth to no avail had ended up married to Brooklyn. Without a prenup, he couldn't divorce her even when he found her shacking up with some guy name Dante without losing everything. He moved back to Greece, with his tail between his legs. Those were the most notable ones. Elizabeth stared at the papers, and slowly shook her head. "Welcome to the family indeed," she murmured.

* * *

EJ's heart was thundering in his chest as the music began, and his mouth went dry. He was not a man who easily displayed his fears, but he felt that they were firmly written on his face. Johnny and Cameron came walking down, each of them holding a ring upon a pillow. Sami followed after them, holding a bundle of purple lilies flowers in one hand and ushering Jake down the aisle with the other. Sami had agreed to be both Maid of Honor and Best Man (or Woman, as was the case). She went to stand off the right side while the boys went to his left, and that's when EJ saw her.

She was a vision in white. The light seemed to be drawn towards, and she shined like an angel. Dazzling and bright as the wide smile upon her face, and EJ felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. His jaw went slack with shock, and his brown eyes watched the pleased flush fill up her cheeks as she bashful ducked her head. When she came to stand before him, his hands trembled to reach and make sure that she was indeed real and not vision conjured up inside of his head. As if sensing his need, Elizabeth slid her fingers through his and looked up at him as if he were the only man in the world for her.

And he looked at her just the same way.

"You ready?" Elizabeth asked, quietly.

"Never more than now," EJ said, with a lopsided grin. As one the pair turned to face the priest, and the priest smiled at the lovely couple.

Elizabeth squeezed EJ's hand. "By the way…" she said, out of the corner of her mouth. "I got your father's gift. It was very nice."

EJ bit back a startled laugh, and tilted his head to look at her slightly. "He'd thought that you'd like it," he commented, suppressing a smirk.

Elizabeth's shoulder shook with laughter, as the priest began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" The words went by to fast and practically unheard with the roar in Elizabeth's ears. All too soon, she was faced with EJ and blown away by the love in his eyes. Her heart swelled with so much happiness that she thought it would burst. Over a year ago, she never imagined herself standing at the altar once more feeling like her heart had been through too much.

But EJ had given her the strength to love again, and she would never regret saying those two words.

"I do."

* * *

END OF CHATER!

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! I am overwhelmed by the response with this fic, and I am so happy that everyone is enjoying it. :D

 **UP NEXT**

 **Lucas North**

Rrs are appreciated.

REFRENCES:

 **1.) Elizabeth's Dress:** Berta Bridal 2015 V-Neck Mermaid Wedding Dresses Beach Bridal Gowns Lace Long Sleeve Off-Shoulder Backless Vintage Bridal Dresses


	4. Ending 3: Not a Good Man

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital.

 **Summary:** When an engagement ring mysterious appears on someone's finger, it sends Port Charles in a tale spin.

 **Timeline:** 2009, after Liason's break up but before LnL2 reunion. Everyone believes Elizabeth is single and free, until an engagement ring popped up on her finger.

 **Pairings:** Are A Surprise!

 **Inspiration:** I really wanted to write something funny. I usually write longing or angst with a reunion (though there is a few exceptions), but I wanted to write something that will make the readers laugh and say, "Go! Liz!" So this is how this idea came about after watching an episode of "Vicar of Dibley" where the main character, Geraldine Granger, is getting married and a bunch of her past loves try to get her to runaway with them. It was an amazing episode, I recommend everyone to watch it. It is on Netflixs.

 **Songs that helped inspire me:**

" **You Are"** by Mree

" **I'll Be"** by Edwin McCain

 **Thanks to,** _NaxiePatrinaFan47, Of Elfin Blood, Princessdiana516, Twisted Musalih, butterfly Liz, leas mom, leeleelayla5, narnia365, trini12180, KuM8, QUEENADDEK, aphass, liasamccool388, Doreen769, E-Nizzy, barbara87413, Bjq, ROCkERJACkSON, dYgYtYlxYn, Dreamer0293, brokenangelwings16, Wonderwomom, lulubell76, ravenb, Moviegirl1616, byland, Karebears1981, Byantk82, aoerh, kikimoo, sammygirl271, lish1809_ **for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** _CandyHearts22, NaxiePatrinaFan47, bookfreak25, trini12180, QUEENADDEK, liasamccool388, ImMcCarthy, Doreen769, Meghie03, ROCkERJACkSON, Dreamer0293, theonlythingthatsevermattered, byland, TJStevens, AresStar, Bryantk82_ **, for all the favs. :D**

 **And a special thanks to,** _noscruples, arcoiris0502, leasmom, leeleelaya5, Lexa, trini12180, bjq, CandyHearts22, chicki'62, Mari, Mona, guest, Pamela, Cynthia, ilovedana53, kikimoo, starhine_ **, for all the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WOW! I can't believe the turn out for this story. You all have inspired me, and there will now be more possible endings. I hope that you will all find them enjoyable.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Cynthia: Thank you so much! Ah, you give me such praise and it makes me blush. I'm really that you enjoyed reading it so. Oh, that is a good one. I have always been a big Justin Hartley fan, and they would be such a striking couple. Will definitely look and see what I can come up with.**

 **Pamela: Glad that you loved it! :D**

 **Guest: Thank you. I am really excited about how the Dean chapter turned out. I think you all will love it.**

 **Mona: Thank you so much. I am not a big watcher of any soaps lately myself, but glad that you could follow along with the chapter. I will take that into advise, and put something down at the end of each chapter to give information on each of Elizabeth's potential grooms.**

 **Mari: Thank you! I know, right? Having Stefano as a father in law does have its advantages. Lol**

 **Chicki'62: Thank you! Glad that you liked it so much. :D**

 **Lexa: Thank you so much. That's what I was going for was giving people a laugh and a lot of Liz love, too. I will definitely look into it as I am not too familiar with JAG. Been a long time since I seen an episode of it, and I wasn't an avid watcher, but I will see what I can come up with.**

 **AUTHOR NOTE: If I did not reply to your review, I apologize. Been crazy busy…with a new game I bought. I am ashamed. Sort of. I can't help my geeky self sometimes. I really had been thinking of crossing it with GH.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Not a Good Man"

Elizabeth twisted the band on her finger. The band was a soft rose gold color, with two blue jewels. One that matched the color of her eyes, and one that matched the blue in his eyes. She had jokingly said they were going to have blue eyed babies, which made her fiancé's flash in a good way and he hauled her off to bed to make said babies. Needlessly to say they were enjoying the practice, and she was a very, very satisfied lady. And who wouldn't be with a man like hers?

Elizabeth leaned against the Nurses Hub, and let her eyes roam over him from head to toe. His hair was dark as a raven's wing, and a strong contrast to his alabaster skin. His face was narrow with the sharp jut of cheekbones over hollowed cheeks. He had an aristocratic nose, long and straight and lips that were shaped like cupid's bow. He was clean shaven, enhancing the angles to his face and his smirk made her toes curl in her shoes. _Damn him,_ Elizabeth thought with an exasperated fondness. He knew the power that his smirk had on her, and he used at any given chance.

Lucas North was dangerous and lethal in ways that made Sonny and Jason look tame. There wasn't a moment that Elizabeth wasn't made aware of how deadly he was, in the way he moved with a cat like grace and the way he sauntered into the room. In the way that touched her, the power coiled in his fingers tips and yet he was always so gentle with her. He was caring and gentle with the boys, too. As dangerous as he was, he cared for them in ways that no one else had stepped up and done. He claimed he wasn't a good man, and never would be one.

Elizabeth didn't need a good man. She had enough of the good men trying swoop in to rescue her and then leave her behind. She needed the men for her, and in her heart, Lucas was that. No matter what he had done, that was the past. It might not be one he could erase, but there was future that could be carved into something better. Lucas had entered her life through the most unlikely of circumstances. Since the bombing and biotoxin attack on General Hospital, several authorities had pinned their sights on Port Charles. Lucas, who now worked as a liaison between the FBI and MI-5, had been one to investigate the happenings.

It hadn't helped that the Russians working with Trevor Lansing were also the ones who Lucky and Sam had been snooping around on when Jake got kidnapped the second time. So surprise, surprise when Elizabeth got kidnapped herself and found herself stuck in a cold, metal dark room for hours. She had spent her time, working the knot free with a broken piece of glass she had found on the ground and got the rope apart, the door burst open. Startled, Elizabeth did what any woman would have done in her position.

She punched the person who came charging in.

Who happened to be Lucas.

He had taken it with grace though, and caught her after she stumbled. "Come here often?" He had quipped, which had done nothing for her mood at the time. Now after it was all over, she could appreciate the humor in the situation. It kind of snowballed from there. Lucas had been…intrigued by her—that was his words not hers. He had done a background check on her after she was sent home, and had shown up to ask questions.

Elizabeth hadn't been amused, and yet she couldn't deny the man had a charm about him. It made it hard not to like him. "Did you have trouble dropping Cameron off at school?" She asked him, when he walked up to her.

"None," he promised, bending to press a kiss to her cheek.

He stood over six feet tall which practically towered over her. A fact that Elizabeth very much liked, and she beamed up at him. For all his faults, Lucas had been the compassionate and understanding person she had ever known. He understood her on levels that no one else had been capable of. He understood the fear of being locked in a small space, to be violated, and have the world been torn out from underneath them. Together, they had taken the broken and bent pieces they had left, built something special.

"What about Jake at Grams?" She asked, with a quirk of her lips.

While her Grams hadn't been thrilled with a dangerous man in her life, her grandmother had let go of the reigns so tightly. After a heart attack, Audrey had realized that she shouldn't force Elizabeth into things and let her make her own choices. She had decided to support Elizabeth no matter what, even if she didn't agree with her choices. It also helped that Lucas could disarm the most hardened defense with just a boyish grin that just made her melt into a puddle of goo, like the one he shot her now.

"Everything went off without a hitch," he pressed his lips to the crown of her forehead, and she felt the smile there. "Stop worrying yourself so, love."

"It's my job to worry about all of you," Elizabeth told him, with a half smile. She felt…complete when Lucas was around, like her heart had found the missing piece she had been searching for all these years. If it hadn't been for her boys than she would wish she had met him years ago, but she couldn't complain about what she had now. She sighed, wistfully and savored the feeling of his hands running down her arms gently. "I'm really glad that you're here. With MI-5…" She lowered her voice dramatically. "Having you run around these last few weeks, I almost thought I'd never get to see you again."

"You almost didn't." The events of his past that had come to light had nearly destroyed him. He hadn't remembered being John Bateman, hadn't remember stealing Lucas North's identity. He had repressed it to the very depth of his soul, and if it hadn't been for Harry reminding him of what he stood to lose if he tossed himself over that rooftop…he probably wouldn't be here right now.

"Please don't talk like that." That was a realization that had shaken both of them, and they had spent days clinging to each other in bed, trying to remind each other that the world had fallen in around them. "I…I never want to come that close to losing you again," she whispered out. "I can't lose you. My heart couldn't take it."

A sad look entered Lucas's gaze. "I wish I could promise you that our life will be free of danger…" he started, but Elizabeth pressed a finger to his lips.

"Don't. No life is free from danger whether that danger be crossing a busy street or at the end of a gun," she told him, firmly. "Lucas, my life is a better place with you in it. Besides, the danger isn't exactly one sided. Let's not forget Helena sweeping into town, and trying to fake Jake's death."

"I remember," Lucas's jaw clenched. He had never thought of himself as a family man, or that he would become one. Yet those boys had become family to him, before he had even realized what was happening. They were _his_ boys. He would go to the ends of the earth for them. "Do you remember what you asked me?"

Elizabeth nodded, after a moment. "To protect my family no matter what the cost," she said, softly. "And you did."

The never discussed the fate of Helena Cassidine. It had been a cold day in hell when the old witch had washed ashore on her island with a bullet hole right in the middle of her forehead. Most of Port Charles celebrated, only a strange few didn't.

Nicolas didn't. Whether it was because he knew of Helena's schemes and stood to gains something from them, or had a misguided love still within him for his grandmother was unknown. Sam McCall had wished that Helena was successful because ever since Elizabeth had a ring pop on her finger, Jason had been distant. He had broken off any contact with Sam, Carly and Sonny, driving off to who knows where. Sam was now serving time in jail for assaulting the nurse and no amount of underhandedness from Sonny was able to get her out. It was the least that Sam should be paying for.

Luke drunk himself to death. The eternal battle between him and Helena had fueled him off these last few years and with the old bat dead…it just seemed pointless. Of course, Lucky and Lulu tried to blame Elizabeth. However, the nurse had moved out of her old house and they couldn't figure out where she had moved to.

"You've done more for my boys and I than anyone else ever has," Elizabeth told him, her eyes shining up at him. "It makes me love you even more."

Lucas's expression softened, and he brushed the delicate strands out of her face to cup her chin. "I swore I would protect you. I won't let anything hurt you."

"Nor I you," Elizabeth promised and sealed it with a kiss. Their lips brushed against one another in gentle and lazy motions, savoring each other.

"You know…the battle isn't over yet," Lucas told her, after a moment.

"I know," Elizabeth whispered out. "Go do what you have to do, and know that at the end of it all...the boys and I will be waiting at home for you."

Lucas smiled.

* * *

Nicolas fumed from afar as he watched the dark haired stranger kiss his Elizabeth. He had thought that with her clear dismissal of Jason and Lucky that meant that there had been something between them. Then to find out she had been with this man the whole time, it felt like a betrayal. The fact that Nicolas could find nothing on him, even through his contacts made him ill at ease. This Lucas North was going to have to…

A gasp ripped through him when something sharp pressed into his arm. It took him only a moment to grasp the situation. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't notice Lucas North slip from Elizabeth's side and sneak up on him. Nicolas went still a jolt of shock and panic burned through him.

Lucas snarled a smile, pressing the scalpel into Nicolas's arm while another hand held him immobile by the back of his throat. "This is pressed into your brachial artery," he stated, low underneath his breath. To the outside observer it appeared that the two men were merely reading the paper together, and nothing more. "Don't move. If I chose to press it in, and slice deep…you'll start to bleed and lose consciousness in fifteen seconds. You'll death will be a swift one, unless someone comes to your aid and considering the fact that the staff seems overwhelmed at this particular point in time…well, who's to say that your be first priority border member or not?"

"You have no idea who you are messing with," Nicolas began to threaten, but cut himself off when the scalpel was pressed harder against him.

"On the contrary, I see a boy playing at being a man. Who thinks he is entitled to something that which his is not, and damned with the woman he would turn inside out by his selfishness. You stay away from Elizabeth," Lucas threatened, his voice a deep, dark timber. Despite the smile on his face, his eyes were like shards of ice and it chilled Nicolas to the bone, though the Cassidine heir would never admit that outloud. "And while you are at it…give your brother the same warning."

"Do you think Elizabeth wants someone to fight her battles?" Nicolas hissed out.

"Elizabeth needs no one to fight her battles. She just needs someone to stand at her side through them," Lucas countered, a slanted smirk upon his face. "And that isn't you. We know what you did. Elizabeth and I both know that you knew what Helena planned. She has even given me the go ahead to finish you off if I feel the need to just like I did with your dear grandmother."

Nicolas blanched. He had found Helena's body. Helena had been a lethal viper of a woman, and renowned as hard to kill not only because she was sly, but because she had means to protect herself. To find himself faced with a man who had outmatched his grandmother left Nicolas feeling rather nervous, and frankly scared shitless. "You know nothing."

"I know a little about a lot of things. More than enough to make me dangerous as you well suspected. Now I know you think you're a powerful man, but I know men who are quite literally the embodiments of the governments, men who own me a favor or two. I will not hesitate to call in such favors if you do not heed my warning. I think we understand each other perfectly, don't we, Mister Cassidine?" He pulled away and walked around the corner without as much as a glance back.

Nicolas stood there, pale like death warmed over and he felt like he had somehow cheated death. A death he wouldn't be lucky to escape a second time.

Needlessly to say, Nicolas never bothered the pair again. As for other individuals, may God have mercy on them because Lucas would not.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

I hope you all enjoyed this one. It was a short one, which we will get to see more of in a Bonus Chapter. So do fear, you will have more of Lucas North if you so desire.

1.) Lucas North is from a show called MI-5/Spooks. He is a spy/traitor played by the devastatingly handsome Richard Armitage.

Lucas threat is based off of PeggyCarter's threat from Marvel's Agent Carter.

 **So for the latest of this update, I have decided before the next chapter, I would give you all a bonus chapter. This bonus chapter is a stand alone, that loosely follows the plot idea and is a little out there.**

 **Bonus Chapter: "Dragon Heart" will be posted next.**

Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital.

 **Summary:** When an engagement ring mysterious appears on someone's finger, it sends Port Charles in a tale spin.

 **Timeline:** 2009, after Liason's break up but before LnL2 reunion. Everyone believes Elizabeth is single and free, until an engagement ring popped up on her finger.

 **Pairings:** Are A Surprise!

 **Inspiration:** I really wanted to write something funny. I usually write longing or angst with a reunion (though there is a few exceptions), but I wanted to write something that will make the readers laugh and say, "Go! Liz!" So this is how this idea came about after watching an episode of "Vicar of Dibley" where the main character, Geraldine Granger, is getting married and a bunch of her past loves try to get her to runaway with them. It was an amazing episode, I recommend everyone to watch it. It is on Netflixs.

 **Thanks to,** _NaxiePatrinaFan47, Of Elfin Blood, Princessdiana516, Twisted Musalih, butterfly Liz, leas mom, leeleelayla5, narnia365, trini12180, KuM8, QUEENADDEK, aphass, liasamccool388, Doreen769, E-Nizzy, barbara87413, Bjq, ROCkERJACkSON, dYgYtYlxYn, Dreamer0293, brokenangelwings16, Wonderwomom, lulubell76, ravenb, Moviegirl1616, byland, Karebears1981, Byantk82, aoerh, kikimoo, sammygirl271, lish1809, reina13, megshoste, vlalita_ **for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** _CandyHearts22, NaxiePatrinaFan47, bookfreak25, trini12180, QUEENADDEK, liasamccool388, ImMcCarthy, Doreen769, Meghie03, ROCkERJACkSON, Dreamer0293, theonlythingthatsevermattered, byland, TJStevens, AresStar, Bryantk82, megshoste_ **, for all the favs. :D**

 **And a special thanks to,** _Mari, arcoitid0502, Leki luuucky, kikimoo, trini12180, CandyHearts22, Cynthia, Guest 1, reina13, chicki'62, Guest 2, noscruples, starhine, ilovedana53, megshoste, Pwrmom2_ **, for all the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WOW! I can't believe the turn out for this story. You all have inspired me, and there will now be more possible endings. I hope that you will all find them enjoyable.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Cynthia:** Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad that you enjoyed my story so much, and Lucas North. He is a prize, isn't he? I have ideas on expanding on his story eventually. Oh, yes, James Scott is amazing! Too bad GH doesn't snatch him up, he'd make on wicked, sexy Cassadine that would put Nicolas to shame. It's just if time be willing, and if my sickness will ever go away then maybe I'll get around to finishing it.

 **Mari:** Aw, thank you!

 **Guest 1:** Glad that you approve!

 **Guest 2:** thanks! Liason is my fav, always will be, too. But it's fun to see Liz paired up with other guys, and get the happy ending for once, too.

 **Noscruples:** It's a good show. I recommend it. Thank you! That's how I feel. They've taken everyone who supported Liz, that helped her stand up from her and left her with people who never truly had her back. It's nice to write Liz strong with someone at her side.

 **Chicki'62:** Yes, I am back. Mostly. I have been a bit under the weather, and no hot chocolate on hand. What is the world coming to? lol

 **Pwrmom2:** It's okay to break a rule every now and again, lol. Glad that you've enjoyed my stories, and hope that they continue to be entertaining and an enjoyable read for you. Thanks you so much! :D

 **So here, ladies and gentlemen, is what a bonus chapter is. It is an extra chapter that isn't on the list, and it may or may not follow the formula for the story. Meaning while it will involve Liz in some way, it might not always be a romance or even fall in sync with the 'mysterious fiance' plot. This is my way of testing strange out there crossovers with GH such as Dragon Age, Skyrim, etc. (that may be bigger stories later on), and seeing the feedback on them while also giving you guys something fun to read while waiting for the next installment in this series because I've been off my computer and stuff…just sits there not getting written. Please forgive me and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter**

" **Dragon Hearted"**

It was storming that night.

Dark clouds churned above the flooded streets, and lightning lit up the night sky so fiercely that if it weren't the brief pauses in between strikes, it would have looked like daytime. Elizabeth Webber narrowed as the windshield wipers swiped back and forth across the glass. Sheets of icy rain fell down from the heavens, making it near impossible to see. Exhaustion stabbed at her temples, and tempted her eyes to slide close. A huff of frustration ripped through, and she wished that she hadn't agreed to working a double shift today of all days. It was Valentine's Day, and it was worse today than it had been in years.

She didn't like to celebrate Valentine's Day. Most of the people she had been in a relationship with had respected that, but the day—especially after this last year—seemed to mock her more than ever. Mocked her for what happened in that park when she was fifteen, and mocked her for being alone. Jason had walked away a few months ago from her and from their boys. _No. My boys,_ Elizabeth thought, a vicious twist of anger in the pit of her gut. She wanted so much to give them a happy home, and give the family that she never had. She just never found a man willing to stick it out with her, through the boring time and the dangerous ones. One who wasn't ashamed to be seen with her, or afraid of danger. One didn't treat her like a possession, and acted like she owed them the entire world. Another whose obsession with his brother outweighed his love for her.

Elizabeth can't say she didn't love Ric, Lucky, or Jason. Hell, for all the trouble he caused, she could honestly say that a part of her had come to love Zander in a way, too. But the truth was, she had never been able to be real with any of them. To show them who she truly was, to show them her heart because deep down inside she knew that they would hurt her. And she had been right.

Jason walking away hurt most of all. He had been her rock, her steady companion even when they weren't in a romantic relationship. He had her trust irrevocably, but she saw now she had never had his. He kept her at arm's length, when he let others like Skankmantha near him. It was hard to realize that to a person she had thought the world of that she didn't matter to him, and that he wasn't the man who she had believed him to be.

 _Was it so wrong to want to be loved and love in return? To have someone who sees my faults and loves every one of them?_ Elizabeth tapped her fingers across the steering wheel, and there was a flat look in her blue eyes. After a moment of feeling sorry for herself, Elizabeth slapped her right hand against the horn and hissed, "Oh, get over it, Webber! A man like that would sooner fall out of the sk—ah!" The scream ripped through her throat as something fell from above and smashed into her windshield. The glass cracked and splintered and Elizabeth slammed on her breaks. The tires squealed loudly, and whatever had fallen onto her car rolled off the front of the vehicle and onto the darken back road.

All the blood had drained out of her face, and a quiver ran from her head down to her toes. She felt a sudden chill break out along her skin as she tried to absorb what just happened. Her mouth fell dry, and her limbs felt like noodles. Heart pounding in her chest, she unbuckled her seat belt with a shaky hand and managed to get the driver door open. After a moment, she managed to crawl out and get her feet underneath her. Her knees knocked together as adrenaline pumped through her veins, and the brutal rain battered her. It was sharp, ice cold and soaked her clothes within the matter of three seconds.

She walked slowly around the front of her car; the head lights were blinding and stepped in front of them. A scream burned up her throat for when her eyes adjusted to the change in light; she could make out the body of a man lying on the road. She could also make out the blood pooling beneath his unmoving form. "Oh, God! Oh, God!" She launched herself forward, and her knees skidded against the asphalt when her hands pressed on the man's shoulders. She jerked back in surprise when she realized that he was wearing some kind of metal suit.

No, not metal suit. He was wearing armor.

A hysterical giggle burst out of her mouth before she could help it, as she looked over the man with disbelief. He looked like a knight straight out of the Dark Ages, with his armor and sword in tow. His armor was bright and silver chainmail panels tethered together by a thick durable blue fabric. A silver breast plate covered the upper part of his chest with a griffon etched onto the front of it with the utmost care. A sword—nearly as tall as her—laid upon the asphalt reflecting blindingly in her headlights about seven feet from where she was knelt down.

She sucked in a deep, shaken breath and her finger burrowed underneath his collar in search of a pulse. A great swell rushed through her when she felt the faint flutter of a weak pulse. "Okay. Okay," Elizabeth's mind raced a million miles per hour, and she reached wiping the rain from her face. Brows furrowed together, she began to pat around her jacket before she finally managed to pull her cellphone out of her pocket. Flipping it open, she dialed in 911 and pressed it to her ear. She smoothed a palm down his cheek, and she whispered, "You are going to be alright. I promise, you are going to be alright."

* * *

Alistair Theirin had been through a lot in his life.

At the age of twenty-one, he had been conscripted from the Chantry life where he would be doomed to the life of a Templar into that of being a Grey Warden. He remembered that day most of all because it had led him onto the path that he was on now—or had been on. He was pretty sure he was dead now. That's what was supposed to happen when one jumped head first in the path of a monster in the Fade. Duncan had been the leader of Grey Wardens in Ferelden, and even though Alistair had not won the tournament, the man had seen something in Alistair that no one else had.

He never regretted meeting Duncan. The man had been more of a father to him than his own father had been, and had given his life a purpose. Grey Wardens were meant to protect the world from a Blight, a period when darkspawn find and corrupt one of the Old Gods, which is transformed into an Archdemon and leads the horde to attack the surface world. Darkspawns were horrible and twisted reflections of the darkness that resides in all of humanity. They butchered, pillaged, and left thousands slaughtered in their wake. The Fifth Blight had started mere months after he became a Warden, but he had never imagined how it would have turned out.

The army of Ferelden assembled at Ostagar under the command of King Cailan—his half brother—in an attempt to break the darkspawn horde. A plan was made in which the King's army would draw the darkspawn horde into a skirmish. At a pre-arranged signal, Teyrn Loghain would then flank the horde with his troops. When the signal was lit by Alistair and his fellow Grey Warden Elijah Cousland, the Teyrn retreated. This action resulted in the loss of the king's army, the king himself, and all but two of Ferelden's Grey Wardens. He and Elijah had been all that was left.

Alistair still remembers the loss of Duncan keenly, but he had gotten vengeance in the end. After building an army with the help of old treaties—out of elves, dwarves, and humans that were all warriors, rogues, mages alike—they had marched to Denerim. They had used a Landsmeet to stop Loghain who was 'acting' as regent—more like destroying the country. Selling elves into slavery, fighting others—there had had been much unrest because of his machinations that he claimed were for the best of Ferelden. In the end, Garrett had dueled Loghain and had killed him in combat. Queen Anora—King Calian's wife—reclaimed the throne for she stood against her father, Loghain.

And the Grey Wardens did what they did best. They stopped the Blight, and they had done it within a _year._ A year! It had been unheard of for a Blight to be ended so quickly, and one would think that all the troubles had ended. Instead, they only seemed to grow. Alistair and Elijah were left to rebuild the Grey Wardens, and it had been no easy task. Enemies still lingered as Alistair learned more of his heritage than he ever cared to, and meanwhile, the world was going mad. With mages uprising against templars for freedom, it had started a war that echoed even now and would for some time to come.

Ten years later and one would think that things couldn't get any worse than an entire world at each other's throat, but nope. It did. The sky split open and demons came falling out of the sky. So many people came together, from all walks of life including himself, to see it put to an end. Which is how he ended up in the Fade jumping head first into danger like he always did. Every living being in Thedas entered the Fade when their spirit leaves their body after death, or mentally when they dream, and mages tap into it when they cast spells. The only exception is the dwarves, who do not dream. Most people do not remember their time in the Fade—mages being a distinct exception, as they are able normally to remain "conscious" while traveling there.

Corypheus—an ancient darkspawn that was damn near being another Archedemon—had arose and he was responsible for the split in the sky along with hordes of demons. He, Hawke and the Inquisitor had fallen into the Fade after trying to stop one of his lackies from the Venatori—mage superimistists—tried to summon a most powerful demon called Nightmare into the mortal plane. Alistair who had felt responsible because of Corpheus's corruption of the Grey Wardens with the help of Nightmare turning them into mindless slaves, offered to buy Hawke and the Inquisitor time to escape the fade. He had known that this sacrifice would cost him his life, and he had been ready to pay it.

Alistair had been through so much in the last ten years, and he was _ready_ for it to be over. His spirit so tired, and his soul so weary. So when the edge of darkness started to steal away his vision, the bright burst of light had been surprising let him tell you. Then came the falling bit. Yeah, he hadn't cared for that at all. Nor for the sensation of being rammed by what felt like at least three brontos and then here he was lying on the cold ground, dying in a pool of his own blood. Honestly, not the most heroic end that he had planned out, but when did anything he planned turn out end well?

At least, he could take comfort that no one was there to see it. Or was there? His eyes slid open into slits for he could not pull them open any wider. His face felt swollen and bruised, the taste of blood upon his tongue. He felt the warmth of a soft hand pressed against his cheek against the slick wet rain that he was only faintly aware. _Oh, sweet Maker, that felt heavenly,_ he thought, his body wishing nothing more to lean into that gentle touch.

"You are going to be alright. I promise you are going to be alright," a voice sweet and divine it could only belong the wife of the Maker herself, Andrastate. He drew in a deep breath, and with his last ounce of strength he managed to turn his head towards the source of that voice. "Beautiful…" was the last word he uttered before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Elizabeth's heart thumped in her chest, a fast and unsteady rhythm as she stood in the middle of the hospital room with her arms wrapped around her midsection shivering. A noise of protest left her as the doctors wheel the man back through those swinging doors, and she felt something in her heart twist. She had rode in the ambulance by his side, with her hand firmly in his to remind him silently that someone was there. The paramedic had pulled and fought with the armor—impossible to cut—and had managed to get it off to reveal a hole in his side. Horror had plunged through her icier than the rain could ever leave her because the wound had been days old and she couldn't even imagine how he had survived. His bruise and battered form attested to the fact that he had fought back against whatever had attacked them, and then…she hit him with her car.

She tried to reason that the panic fluttering in her heart was just because she felt enormously guilty for that, and it was in part. She did feel guilty for that, but she couldn't deny she felt something else. When the ambulance lights finally illuminated his face, Elizabeth had been struck by him. His strong jaw with full lips that were tilted down into a frown of worry, a long aristocratic nose paired with proud, high cheek bones and a regal brow. His blond hair had been slicked back out of his face, revealing a sorrow and exhaustion that even being unconscious could not fully dispel. It called out to her, echoing her own feelings.

Her hands clenched at her sides, still tingling from where she held his so tightly as if she wanted to never let go. Her eyes watched the door swing back and forth until it stilled. A sigh fell from her lips and she wrapped her arms around her midsection when a hand fell on her shoulder. She jumped about a foot off of the ground, and spun around to see Steven standing behind her with a concerned expression on his face. "Jeez, Steven! Give me a heart attack much?" Elizabeth hissed out, her nerves still very much frayed.

Steven frowned. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here? I thought you shift ended, and you were heading home."

Elizabeth held back a sigh. As much as she loved her brother, he was a bit controlling. She supposed it was his way of making up for all the years that he hadn't been in her life, but it raked on her nerves when he treated her like a child who couldn't make her own decisions. "I was," she replied, after a long moment. "I did, but…there was an accident."

"An accident?" Concern flashed through Steven's gaze. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Elizabeth just shook her head side to side. "I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. My car on the other hand," she said, running her fingers through her hair tiredly. "I hit someone on the road."

"You did what?" Steven's eyes widened.

"It was raining. I could barely see, and he came out of nowhere," Elizabeth rambled, running her hand down the column of her throat. "He looked like he had been hurt. Before I hit him, I mean. Someone hurt him badly."

"Him?" Steven asked. "Anybody we know?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips slightly. "No. I've never seen him before," she said, her eyes flickered towards the doors. She would have remembered someone like him.

"Do you need a ride home?" Steven asked.

"No. No, I don't think I am going home tonight," she told him, crossing her arms loosely over her chest. "Dante going to need questions answered, and I rather get that over with now than later. Also, it's almost eleven now, and the boys are already asleep. Grams said it was alright if they stayed, and I…I don't want to go home just yet." She didn't want to go home to silence, especially with her mind racing as it was. "Besides, this man…he had no id on him, no way of knowing where he came from. He has no one until he wakes, and with the extent of his injuries…They took him back not too long ago, and he was…bad. I think someone hurt him before I hit him. He had been stabbed and beaten."

"Stabbed? Beaten?" Steven looked alarmed.

"He had a hole in his side. Whoever hurt him had to hit him hard because of that armor he was wearing," Elizabeth mused, with a light frown on her face.

"Armor?!" Steven glanced over her face, but he saw no signs of trauma. Surely, she must have hit her head. Who in their right mind wore armor, nowadays?

"I should go ask Nadine if she has heard anything yet," Elizabeth brushed her hair out of her face, and made to turn around when Steven grasped her by the elbow.

Steven frowned hard. "Liz, I know you feel responsible for this man but you can't do anything for him," he told her, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Let the police handle it."

"Steven, I know that you mean well, but I've made up my mind about this," Elizabeth gave him a sharp look. "He has no one, and until a time someone comes looking for him—he'll have me. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to find Nadine and see if she can tell me anything about his condition." With that she marched away, not in the mood to deal with her brother and his judgments. She didn't have the energy to fight, and honestly she was done with fighting people that would never respect her and her choice. So, she made mistakes. She was human.

She would never understand the pedestal others placed her on, or why once they placed her on it they were so eager to watch her fall downward. She was done living her life to cater to them, to keep them happy because that always meant she had to make the sacrifices. She was done sacrificing herself for people who would never appreciate the value of it.

* * *

Alistair wasn't dead.

He hurt too much to be dead. Or maybe this pain was a punishment of some sort. Or some vindictive demon had gotten ahold of him in the Fade and was torturing him because by the Maker did he hurt. He was laying against something flat, and he heard strange noises all around him. Some strange beeping noise? The sounds of people shuffling around him, and the clanking of metal. His stomach twisted into violent knots, and he tried to move. To do something, but his body just wasn't working it. It felt like he had heavy weights laid upon him, keeping him immobile and frozen.

Alistair allowed people to underestimate him. Few people had seen through his carefully composed façade of humor and jokes, to see the intelligent warrior beneath. So when Alistair managed to open his eyes, and find himself staring up at a bunch of stern faces, he knew that something had gone very wrong. _One_ —the lights on the ceiling. They were bright and not made of fire. His first thought was that they must be magic, and yet, he felt nothing. Templars were taught to feel magic, to be prepared if a mage's power flared upward and be ready for attack at all times. There was no magic here.

 _Two—_ the people above him that were working on healing him, if he caught their faint words correctly. There were dressed in clothing that he had never seen before. It was nothing like the clothes in Ferelden, nor nothing like the Orleasan silks from Orlais. He faintly turned his head and saw strange, weird machines. Alistair immediately knew that he was no longer in the Fade—which should have been relieving, but wasn't. He did _not_ have this good of an imagination to be imagining these things. His surroundings—what little he could make out of them—were completely alien to him and he opened his mouth to say anything, but his throat burned. A woman with chestnut hair and dark brown eyes looked down at him. He saw surprise flicker across her face when she saw his eyes open, and she leaned down. "Sir? Sir? Can you hear me?"

Alistair swallowed, and managed a small nod. That small jostle of his head made black spots dance in front of his vision.

"I am Dr. Scorpio," she told him, her voice calm and even for someone who had sweat dripping down her brow. "You have been hit by a car, and been hurt badly. We are trying to help you."

 _What was a car?_ Alistair thought confused, and immediately decided that he did not like whatever this car thing was and at first chance, he'd run it through with his sword.

"Can you tell me your name?" Dr. Scorpio held up her hand from stopping someone from messing with the bag of fluids that…that was attached to his arm with some kind of tube? What kind of strange place _was_ this?

Alistair swallowed thickly. His mouth tasting metallic with the faint hint of bile. It took several moments for him to summon up the energy, and finally he opened his mouth, "Al…Alistair…"

"Alistair?" Dr. Scorpio asked.

Alistair nodded.

Dr. Scorpio's eyes were gentle and kind. "You're going to be alright, Alistair. Just close your eyes and count backwards from ten, okay?" She made a gesture to one of the other people, and Alistair let out a ragged breath. It took him a moment to comply with what Dr. Scorpio said, and what choice did he really have? His body was weak, there was no way he could barely keep his eyes open as it is so he closed them, and began to count backwards from ten…

He only got to four before he was lost to unconsciousness again.

* * *

 **REFERENCES: For all of you who aren't gamer savvy, I'll explain a little bit about where Alistair is from, and things that will be mentioned.**

 **1.) Alistair Theirin** is a character from the Dragon Age Series. He is the illegimate son of King Maric and an elf. He grew up in the Chantry—a version of church—to be a Templar, but instead he escaped that life by becoming a Grey Warden.

 **2.) Thedas is the world that Dragon Age takes place in.** Countries in Thedas are Ferelden, Orlais and many more. If they are mentioned in the story they will be elaborated on there.

 **3.) The Maker is the Thedas version of God, Budda or Allah.** The Maker is the deity worshipped by the Chantry (basically the church or temple.) He is referred to as a male, and the prophetess Andraste, who inspired the foundation of the Chantry, is considered to be His wife. While the Chantry believes that the Maker is all-powerful and created all things, they also believe that He has turned away from them. The Chantry believes this to be because of the faults of His creations. He will not answer prayers, grant wishes or do anything of the sort until humanity proves itself worthy of His attention again.

 **4.** ) **Templars—** an order of knights that work for the Chantry. The hunt mages who are not in the Circle of Magi—a tower that all mages much enter when they show signs of magic or end up as an illegal mage known as an apostate—and either kill them or force them into the Circle. Mages cannot have contact with the outside world, even their families, unless the Templars permit it to be so. The reason why mages are so feared is because they are tied to the Fade and there are demons and spirits in the Fade. Demons see mages as a foothold into the world, and constantly tempt them. If a mage falls, they become an abomination that will kill and torture anything in their path. This is why the Templars were created by the Chantry, however, mages suffer great abuse from the templars who see them as less than humans.

 **5.** ) **Darkspawn** are a race of humanoid tainted creatures that mostly dwell in the underground of Thedas. When the darkspawn uncover one of the Old Gods, they expose it to the taint, changing it into an Archdemon, which then leads them in an attack against the surface world called a Blight. The darkspawn are perhaps the greatest single threat to all of Thedas; they are bloodthirsty, exceptionally numerous and willing to indiscriminately kill or corrupt all in their path. According to the Chantry, they were created when the magisters of the Tevinter Imperium opened a portal into the Golden City, tainting the realm of the Maker with their corruption and returning as the first darkspawn, their evil transfiguring them into the monsters they became. While underground, they grew in number and dug deeper and deeper into the earth until they found the resting place of the Old God Dumat, where he had been imprisoned. Freed from his prison and warped by the taint the darkspawn bore, Dumat became the first of the archdemons and led the darkspawn to lay waste to the world in what would become known as the First Blight.

 **6.) Corypheus— Corypheus, believed to have once been named Sethius Amladaris According to Dorian's research via the War Table operation The Name of Our Enemy., is one of seven Tevinter magisters (before Chantry time when mages ruled) who heeded the Old God Dumat's call and sought to enter the Fade to claim the Golden City. Meaning it is quite possible that Corypheus is one of the first darkspawn ever to exist and by far the most dangerous since his intelligence and individuality is keep intact.** In the aftermath of the First Blight, the Grey Wardens discovered several darkspawn capable of thought and speech and prodigiously powerful magic and also able to command and lead portions of the darkspawn horde even in the absence of an Archdemon. The Grey Warden, Sashamiri, acting on the orders of Warden-Commander Farele, set a trap in the Vimmark Mountains to capture the most powerful of these creatures: Corypheus. The Wardens initially hoped they could use Corypheus as a weapon against the darkspawn, but when it became clear that no Warden could stand in his presence without being influenced by him (rendering controlling or killing him impossible), Warden-Commander Daneken eventually deemed the endeavor futile and had the prison sealed to bind Corypheus in perpetuity. In Dragon Age II, Hawke accidently unleashed him leading to the events in Dragon Age Inquisition where Corypheus has created a cult that follows him made up of mages, templars, and Grey Wardens all brainwashed by his power and red lyrium.

 **If anything else is unclear by the end, and you have questions. Please PM me and I will explain further. I will try to get up to date on my writing. It's that time of year, the sickness time. Every other week, a sinus infection or a cold with the temp going from 90 to sick in the matter of hours. This is what I get for living in the Midwest. Anywho, let me know what you think. Should I continue? Make it a full length story? Or leave it? I have a full length story mapped out, and don't worry it won't go too far into magical territory since its set in Port Charles. Just a few head nods to Dragon Age.**

 **RRs are appreciated.**


	6. Ending 4: Undercover

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital.

 **Summary:** When an engagement ring mysterious appears on someone's finger, it sends Port Charles in a tale spin.

 **Timeline:** 2009, after Liason's break up but before LnL2 reunion. Everyone believes Elizabeth is single and free, until an engagement ring popped up on her finger.

 **Pairings:** Are A Surprise!

 **Inspiration:** I really wanted to write something funny. I usually write longing or angst with a reunion (though there is a few exceptions), but I wanted to write something that will make the readers laugh and say, "Go! Liz!" So this is how this idea came about after watching an episode of "Vicar of Dibley" where the main character, Geraldine Granger, is getting married and a bunch of her past loves try to get her to runaway with them. It was an amazing episode, I recommend everyone to watch it. It is on Netflixs.

 **Thanks to,** _NaxiePatrinaFan47, Of Elfin Blood, Princessdiana516, Twisted Musalih, butterfly Liz, leas mom, leeleelayla5, narnia365, trini12180, KuM8, QUEENADDEK, aphass, liasamccool388, Doreen769, E-Nizzy, barbara87413, Bjq, ROCkERJACkSON, dYgYtYlxYn, Dreamer0293, brokenangelwings16, Wonderwomom, lulubell76, ravenb, Moviegirl1616, byland, Karebears1981, Byantk82, aoerh, kikimoo, sammygirl271, lish1809, reina13, megshoste, vlalita_ **for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** _CandyHearts22, NaxiePatrinaFan47, bookfreak25, trini12180, QUEENADDEK, liasamccool388, ImMcCarthy, Doreen769, Meghie03, ROCkERJACkSON, Dreamer0293, theonlythingthatsevermattered, byland, TJStevens, AresStar, Bryantk82, megshoste_ **, for all the favs. :D**

 **And a special thanks to,** _ilovedana53, arcoiris0502, kcke2pen, Mari, Guest, kikimoo, bjq, Twisted Musalih_ **, for all the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WOW! I can't believe the turn out for this story. You all have inspired me, and there will now be more possible endings. I hope that you will all find them enjoyable.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest:** I will, don't worry. :D

 **Mari:** I'm glad that you like it. I am working on the full length story. Actually two full length stories revolving around the pairing of Alistair/Elizabeth, so keep an eye out. :D

* * *

 **ENDING 4:**

" **Undercover"**

"Hold on!" Elizabeth had finished cleaning up breakfast after getting the boys off onto the bus when a knock came to her door. A light frown graced her features because she didn't recall that anyone was supposed to come over, and she tugged the door open. Her heart swelled up in her chest, and a smile split her face. "Hey!" Elizabeth immediately threw her arms around her fiancé, drawing him close. His arms slid around her waist, gathering her to him as natural as breathing. Tony DiNozzo buried his nose into her hair and breathed in deep. They stood there upon her porch for several moments, before Elizabeth pulled back to look up at his face. "I thought you're vacation time wasn't for another week," she said, quietly. Her fingertips brushed across the shape of his face.

"It was worried. Gibbs knew, and let me come here," Tony told her, with a half smile. He was a good-looking man with a boyish grin, and hazel eyes with green flecks in them. Most people underestimated Tony, believing him to be the jock and little else. Those who knew him knew better. There was a keen intelligence inside of him, a cleverness that was born out of necessity. "The whole team was worried when heard that Helena Cassadine was back in town. They said they would be here as they finish up the case."

"I can handle Helena Cassadine," she told him, dryly. However, she could not deny the rush of being pleased that move through her form head to toe. It had been a long time that she felt that someone actually and truly cared about her.

"Of that I have no doubt," Tony said, grinning. "But having a group of trained professionals with guns to keep the witch at bay does make me feel better."

"Fine," Elizabeth sighed, as if this was some burden. But Tony knew better because he saw the corner of her mouth turned upward. "I suppose I could think of worse things than having my fiancé in my house…in my _bed,"_ she added, coyly fluttering her eyelashes up at him while allowing her fingers to tug at his belt.

Tony chuckled. "Why, Miss Webber, are you trying to seduce me? Because it's kind of working," he smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"I might be," Elizabeth laughed, lightly. "I was just thinking that it's been about three weeks since I've seen my dashing fiancé, and the kids are school. There's an entire house to do whatever we pleased with, and several surfaces that would be interesting to try out."

"You are the most dangerous woman I have ever met," he stated, slowly. He allowed her to tug him into the house and shut the door behind them. "I am at your mercy. Have your wicked way with me."

Elizabeth giggled, before she schooled her features into something more seductive. She ran her fingers across his Armani suit, Tony always took pride in his looks and Elizabeth didn't blame him. He was nice to look at. Elizabeth had been sent out of state to a medical convention after Monica Quartermaine begged her to do it because Epiphany couldn't. After Elizabeth hadn't thought much of the trip, other than it would be nice to get away. That was until a doctor turned up dead, and the man had been an ex-marine.

Enter NCIS, and Tony DiNozzo in her life.

She had been so surprised when he started to interview, and flirted with her that she just stared up at him owlishly at him. It had been a long time since she had been hit on, and it had been nice. There was something about Tony DiNozzo that made her feel immediately at ease with him, and that wasn't something easy to come by in her life. It was until she had gotten herself caught in the middle of the investigation because of a background check linked her to Jason and Sonny, and was pulled into interrogation that their paths crossed again. Elizabeth supposed she couldn't blame them for being suspicious because how many people used to be friends with mobsters, but that hadn't made it any less irritating. that she had gotten to know there was more to the easy going man. After she had been interrogated by Leroy Jethro Gibbs himself—boy, did that man have a glare that put Jason's to shame—and cleared, she asked Tony out for a drink.

Honestly, she had intended for it to be a one night stand. Tony had intended it to be that, too. Somehow it turned into them getting drunk and talking all night. She saw beneath his easy going smile to the pain underneath, and she had found herself allowing her walls to crumble down as well. She still wasn't sure how that happened, but she had felt lighter the next day when she woke up. It had been nice to have someone just to talk to, to be able to relate to without any judgments or criticism. She had forgotten how much she had missed that in her life. She left her number on a small piece of paper in his jacket pocket, and hoped he would call.

He did. He called, and they would talk. She called him, and they would talk. He would sometimes drive and visit her when they busy schedules would allow it. The boys had immediately latched onto him, and Tony had taken to them as well. She remembered the movie nights that they had where they all curled on the couch with popcorn and pizza watching some old classic movies. It crept up on them, slowly. She hadn't even realized that she had grown to love Tony, until she had heard news about an explosion at NCIS headquarters. She had immediately picked up the phone, but everything was in chaos. She couldn't reach him. For three days, she felt shaken and sick. Her heart felt so tight and shattered in her chest, until a knock came to her door and she found an exhausted, tired looking Tony on her doorstep.

That was the first night they made love, and it was only two months later that Tony proposed to her. He gotten down on one knee and stared up at her earnestly. _"I haven't been sure about a lot of things in my life, Elizabeth. There always so many moment where I stand uncertain, and I'm not sure what's going to come next but I am sure about this. I am sure about you and what I feel for you. Marry me,"_ Tony had said to her, and Elizabeth couldn't say no because she felt the same way.

It was shocking. The last few times she had said yes to that question, there had always been a moment of unease. A hesitation that she always squashed down, but when Tony asked her…there was no hesitation. There was no moment of doubt. He had become her best friend, her anchor in the storm, and so much more. Though their relationship had come from subtle beginnings, it was by far the most romantic and beautiful relationship she had ever had. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Tony asked.

"I'd like to think they are worth more than just a penny," Elizabeth teased, as she was she drawn back into the present.

"Would a kiss do?" Tony quirked up an eyebrow.

"I suppose," Elizabeth sighed.

Tony bent his head downward, and pressed his lips to her. It was slow, sweet kiss. One that was meant to be savored, and lasted a good minute before they came up for air. He rested his forehead against hers, and demanded, "Thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about how you proposed to me. About how you took me and the boys to the beach, and how you had them help you write it in the sand. It is one of my favorite memories," Elizabeth told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"I have many more to give you," Tony promised.

"I look forward to it," she whispered. She then grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, and tugged him over to the couch. His lips slanted over hers, hungrily and desperately to show how much he had missed her. The two of them sprawled out on the couch, and Elizabeth slid her arms around his shoulders. He was solid and strong, and she relished the feel of him against her. His eyes met hers once more, and he flashed her a small, seductive smile before he lowered his face into her neck. He suckled on the spot where her neck met her shoulder in a way he knew would drive her crazy as his hand started to unbutton her shirt. "So this is going to be one of _those_ memories, huh?" She giggled.

She felt Tony shudder against her; a quick chuckle before he nipped at her neck, and she released a light moan. Yes, this was already going into one of her favorite memories. That was until a voice interrupted with a shout, "What the hell is going on here?"

Tony was off her in an instant, and on his feet, with his hand on his gun. Elizabeth leaned up off the couch, and then felt anger twist in her gut. "What the hell are you doing here Lucky? Mac gave you the restraining order!"

Lucky was standing there only a foot from the door, his mouth agape and his face flushed with anger. "I know! I came here to have you explain this piece of crap," he snapped, the papers clasped tightly in his grasp. "Who the hell is that?" Lucky demanded, narrowed his eyes at Tony. "Someone you picked of Jake's?"

Elizabeth could have slapped if he was close enough. "You are the one who barged into my home, Lucky, without knocking," Elizabeth said, her voice hard and brittle as she buttoned up her shirt. She rose up off the couch, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are my ex-husband, one that I haven't anything to do with in months and I think you are the last person who gets the judge someone on their choice in relationship, especially when I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Yo-you're screwing some stranger, and you are going to get self-righteous with me," Lucky growled out.

"I'm not a stranger," Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest. He made sure he stood between Lucky and Elizabeth. No matter what reports said about his recovery, he didn't trust Lucky not to put his hands on Elizabeth.

"Oh, then who the hell are you?" Lucky whirled around on him.

"Her fiancé," Tony said, simply. He had to admit he relished the look of pure shock on Lucky's face, and the way the blood drained away. "You know, the one who put a ring on it and that ring is staying on."

"You see me taking it off?" Elizabeth said, teasingly.

A quick grin then Tony returned his glare on Lucky. "The only man who really gets a say in Elizabeth's life, and the man who is one step from kicking your ass, so why don't we take this outside?" Without so much as a warning, Tony lunged forward and started to haul Lucky towards the door. "This will only take a moment, sweetheart."

Elizabeth didn't know whether to heave a sigh or laugh. "Just…don't kill him. I don't want bloodstains on my porch," she told him, right before the door shut behind the two of them. "I just got finished painting it."

Lucky might have had training to be a cop, but Tony had better. As much Lucky struggled, Tony was able to manhandle him out of Elizabeth's house and he released him only when they were at the edge of the porch. Tony held his stance, prepared for Lucky to take a shot at him, but it appeared Spencer had some brains on him because he didn't.

"You are under arrest—" the man began, but Tony snorted.

"No, I'm not. First off, you are the one who trespassed on your ex-wife's property who just got a restraining order on you, so that arrest wouldn't even hold up and probably piss off your boss for wasting his time," Tony said, with a lax shrug. His eyes were no longer humorous or light, but dark and hard as they drilled into Lucky's face. "Elizabeth has people on her side, at her hand and that have her back when the odds are down and out. She has an ex-marine sniper who considers her practically his daughter in everything, but blood who won't lose an ounce of sleep by putting a bullet in your head. An assassin that can kill you seven ways with a paperclip, and a goth who knows how to get rid of your body without living a trace. A man who knows his way around a computer, and could have your entire life tied up for so long that your grandchildren's grandchildren won't be able to get out all the knots. And then there is me…" Tony said, he pushed just hard enough to back Lucky out of his space and off Elizabeth's porch. "I'm the wild card. I am the joker in the deck of cards, and you have no idea how far I will go to protect those that I care about. There is only one force on Earth that can short circuit a man's better instincts, put a fire in his blood, and can make him dive head long into danger with no regard for his own well being…Vengeance. If you ever come near Elizabeth ever again, or try to hurt her…I'll make sure you understand what that truly means and unlike the borg, I keep my promises."

"You can't threaten me," Lucky spat. "I am a cop."

Tony just smirked, a lazy smirk. "And I'm your worst nightmare that you'll never see coming," he promised, very serious. He then turned away and marched back into the house without so much as a glance back. He locked the door behind him, and made sure the back door was locked as well. He glanced around and noticed that Elizabeth was nowhere in sight, and realized she must be upstairs then. Perhaps the bedroom? He almost bolted up the stairs then, but held back long enough to make sure Lucky drove away before he made his way up the stairs. He had better things to do than waste his day on Spencer.

His eyes widened when he made to the stop step, and found Elizabeth's shirt haphazardly thrown to the floor. He glanced down the hallway to see her pair of jeans, followed by her underwear and bra. His heart leapt in his chest, and he felt his blood quicken in his veins. He followed the intriguing trail of clothing, and slowly pressed open Elizabeth's bedroom door. Tony was marginally disappointed to see the bed all nice and neat and _empty._

But then he heard the noise of running water coming from the on-suite bathroom. A beautiful sight greeted him as he came around the corner to see Elizabeth slid into her tub, which was half full with water and a lot of bubbles. The scent of roses and oranges perfumed the air; it was wholly feminine and so Elizabeth. Tony watched her for several moments, just drinking in the sight of her and reminding himself about how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"You started without me," Tony mocked complained.

Elizabeth slid her hands up to cup some of the bubbles and playfully blew them at him. "There's plently of room," she told him, with smirk as she slid leaned back against the tub and wagged her eyebrow at him suggestively. "And the water is quite warm."

"After that invitation," Tony smiled, tugging at his tie, "how can I say no?"

* * *

 **RRs are appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed. :D**

 **I wanted to showcase the more playful side of Elizabeth since I thought Tony was the kind of man that could bring that out in her.**

 **Just wanted you all to know Alistair and Elizabeth's story will be continued. Keep an eye out for it, okay?**


	7. Ending 5: On the Arrow

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital.

 **Summary:** When an engagement ring mysterious appears on someone's finger, it sends Port Charles in a tale spin.

 **Timeline:** 2009, after Liason's break up but before LnL2 reunion. Everyone believes Elizabeth is single and free, until an engagement ring popped up on her finger.

 **Pairings:** Are A Surprise!

 **Inspiration:** I really wanted to write something funny. I usually write longing or angst with a reunion (though there is a few exceptions), but I wanted to write something that will make the readers laugh and say, "Go! Liz!" So this is how this idea came about after watching an episode of "Vicar of Dibley" where the main character, Geraldine Granger, is getting married and a bunch of her past loves try to get her to runaway with them. It was an amazing episode, I recommend everyone to watch it. It is on Netflixs.

 **Songs that helped inspire me:**

" **The Word I Couldn't Keep" from Nancy Drew: Sea of Darkness**

 **Thanks to,** _Of Elfin Blood, Princessdiana516, butterfly Liz, leas mom, leeleelayla5, narnia365, trini12180, KuM8, QUEENADDEK, aphass, liasamccool388, E-Nizzy, barbara87413, Bjq, ROCkERJACKSON, Dreamer0293, brokenangelwings16, Wonderwomom, lulubell76, ravenb, Moviegirl1616, byland, Karebears1981, Bryantk82, aoerh, kikimoo, sammygirl271, lish1809, reina13, megshoste, vlalita, notenoughlove,_ **for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** _CandyHearts22, NaxiePatrinaFan47, bookfreak25, trini12180, QUEENADDEK, liasamccool388, McCarthy, Doreen769, Meghie03, ROCkerJACKson, Dreamer0293, theonlythingthatsevermattered, byland, TJStevens, AresStar, Bryantk82, megshoste, notenoughlove_ **, for all the favs. :D**

 **And a special thanks to,** _kcke2pen, arcoiris0502, ilovedana53, noscruples, leezee, notenoughlove, kikimoo, Cynthia, TwistedMusalih, CandyHearts22, Mona, Mari, reina13, chicki'62, starhine_ **, for all the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WOW! I can't believe the turn out for this story. You all have inspired me, and there will now be more possible endings. I hope that you will all find them enjoyable.**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Mona: Thank you so much for your reviews. I am glad that you liked the chapters. Yes! I am so happy to hear that Tony wasn't out of character. The man sometimes is so hard to write for.**

 **Mari: Glad that you loved it. Thank you!**

 **Chicki'62: I don't know if we can keep Tony. Pesky copyrights! But at least, we can enjoy a good read with him in it, lol.**

 **Cynthia: Thank you! I am happy that you like the story so much. Aw, you're making me blush and get embarrassed. I happy that you enjoy my writings, and hope that you continue to do so. Yep, I would trade places with Liz, too. :D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

" **On the Arrow"**

Oliver Queen hissed sharply.

"Oh, quit being a baby," said the nurse, her finger diligently stitching up his bullet wound. Thankfully, it had been nothing more than a severe graze, and not more serious. Still the petite brunette was fair from pleased as she wiped away the blood away from his wound before she continued stitching. Elizabeth Webber could not say that she imagined herself ever standing in the presence of the Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen aka her fiancé a few months ago. But it was strange the places life took one. "And stop twitching your muscle man-boob."

"Pecks," Felicity helpfully supplied from where she was working on the computers. "They are commonly referred to as pecks."

Elizabeth had been working at Mercy after the whole explosion and toxin debacle at GH, and that's where they had first met. Oliver Queen had shown up for some good press to donate money towards the reconstruction of General Hospital even opting to give the better security, and equipment. Of course, this meant that someone had to be a liaison between Oliver Queen and the hospital committee. And somehow, Elizabeth found herself volunteered for the project before she knew what had happened. At first, she had written him off as a playboy billionaire, but it wasn't until he had come to save her life several nights later that she was forced reevaluate that opinion.

She had been walking down the street towards Mercy Hospital parking lot, which was across the street from the hospital itself. It had been late, nearly two in the morning when she finally was able to go home after her double shift. She had been alone, and that's when she had been grabbed. A knife had been placed against her throat and a nasally voice had warned her not to scream. In her head, she could not believe that this was happening to her when there was a _swoosh_ through the air.

Her attacker screamed, letting go with an arrow lodged in his shoulder just an inch above her own. Elizabeth had flung herself away from the man, and had looked up to see a green hooded figure. "Who are you?" Elizabeth stared up at him, her voice breathless. Her hands shook slightly, and her heart hammered in her chest. "Robin Hood?"

The green hooded man's lips quirked upward, but he gave no reply. Instead, he made his way past her to the thug that had attacked her and smashed his foot right into the man's face. After securing him to a post with rope, the green hooded man looked over his shoulder at her. "You should call the cops."

When Elizabeth had turned her head away to glance at the unconscious man and by the time she had looked back towards him, the Green Arrow had disappeared into the shadows. That was Elizabeth's first encounter with the Green Arrow, but it was not the last. "I don't know," Elizabeth said, her blue eyes flickered up from the wound. When Oliver shot her a look, a mischievous smile spread across her face. "I'm partially to the term muscled man-boob."

"Please stop calling my chest that," Oliver said, his tone exasperated. However, there was a hint of a smile upon his face.

Elizabeth gave a breathless laugh, and looked upward when Roy came walking in. "How were the boys? Were they good for you?" She asked, a little worried. They boys had been adjusting rather well since the more to Star City, but she still was concerned. She was a mother, after all.

Lucky and the Spencers, minus Luke surprisingly, had protested loudly when they had learned of Elizabeth move. Elizabeth had tried to get them to understand that she wanted to be closer to her fiance, but that was an effort made in vain. Lulu had went even as fair to hire Alexis Davis to try and get Elizabeth proved an unfit mother. It was no surprise after that Sam had shown up and made nasty comments about how she would get Jason to get custody of Jake. Unfortunately for her, Jason was no longer in town. He had left in search of the man he used to be soon after Elizabeth had rejected his proposal.

Diane had gleefully take Elizabeth's case, and tore Lucky Spencer down in court. It was a quick case, especially after it was shown that Lucky had signed away his rights to the boys. Elizabeth hadn't even waited a week after that, done with everyone's bullshit. Saying goodbye to all those who mattered, Elizabeth left Port Charles and had no desire to return.

"They were good. Although Cameron wanted me to let you know Oliver that you own them a bedtime story," Roy grinned.

"Ah, you read them bedtime stories," Felicity chuckled.

Oliver's cheeks turned pink, though he wouldn't admit it.

Elizabeth bit back a smile, finishing up the stitches. She put a bandage over the wound before raising her hands to trace the scars on his chest. Scars he had earned to survive and make the world a better. "Do you know how much I love you?" She told him.

"I do, but I don't mind hearing it a time or two," Oliver grinned down at her.

"I think that's our cue to leave the lovebirds alone," Felicity said, gathering up her jacket and her purse. "Come on, Roy," she latched onto his arm and tugged him away.

"B-but I just got here!" Roy complained as he was dragged out of the room.

Elizabeth chuckled slightly, but it turned into a breathless sigh when Oliver tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes, and he wrapped an arm around her gently. "Is Nicolas still giving you trouble?"

"He's nothing to be worried about," Oliver assured her.

"Cassidines are ruthless, Oliver," Elizabeth stated, firmly. She then let out a deep breath and rested her forehead against his neck. "I never thought I would say such a thing about Nicolas. He was my friend, and now…"

"It's not your fault. Nicolas made his choice when he helped Helena with her schemes," he told her, quietly. "You aren't responsible for him."

"I know. I just wish it had been differently," Elizabeth breathed out. She still had trouble believing that Nicolas had helped Helena try to fake Jake's death. It was a searing betrayal that she had never seen coming. She had seen Lucky's betrayal coming, though she deluded herself into believing that they could survive it. She had seen Jason's betrayal, seen it written in the cards that he would wake away again, but thought that every moment together was worth the pain later. Nicolas…he had been her friend. Her brother. He almost always had her back when no one else did. To think he could do something like this to her and her boys…it had hurt her more than she ever thought she could hurt.

Oliver ran his fingertips down her shoulder blade. "We all wish that certain things would have been different. It's alright to regret the past so long as it doesn't stop you from wanting a future," he whispered.

She pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. "I want a future. With you, you know that right?" Elizabeth said, very seriously. No matter what regrets she held for her past, she was very much here in the present with Oliver. He had been so unexpected. Offering her a job as his personal nurse, then taking her boys under his wing without being asked and it hadn't taken much for her to allow him into her heart. Brick by brick, he had broken down her ways and destroyed all assumptions she had about him. He showed that he was a kind, witty, caring man as well as a man who would go any lengths to protect those that he loved.

"I know," Oliver smiled brilliantly.

"Good because if you didn't I had a whole list of ways to convincing you," Elizabeth told him, with an impish smile.

"A whole list of ways?" Oliver's eyebrow shot upward, intrigued. "And what were these ways that you were going to convince me?"

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled. "Nothing you can do with a bullet hole in your side," she told him, swatting at his arm lightly when his hand drifted south down her back.

"So cruel to tease a man when his weak," Oliver stated, his lips twitched as his chest shook with repressed laughter.

"Rest and get well soon. Then I'll show you how cruel I really can be," Elizabeth leaned forward, sealing her lips over his in a promise before pulling away. "Now, I am going to see about those pain meds."

"Nope. Wait," Oliver pulled her back towards him, and he slouched in the chair careful to avoid aggravating his wound. "Stay here in my arms for a little while longer. That's the best medicine you could provide."

A flush curled up on Elizabeth's lips. "How can I say no?" She said, sitting on his lap. She curled into his good side while his arms lazily wrapped around her. She pressed her ear to his chest, and listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. This was most definitely where she wanted to be.

* * *

 **I didn't want to go too over the top with this. I wanted to keep short and sweet, and open to returning to it for another chapter if need be. :D**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Ending 6: Deducing Life

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital.

 **Summary:** When an engagement ring mysterious appears on someone's finger, it sends Port Charles in a tale spin.

 **Timeline:** 2009, after Liason's break up but before LnL2 reunion. Everyone believes Elizabeth is single and free, until an engagement ring popped up on her finger.

 **Pairings:** Are A Surprise!

 **Inspiration:** I really wanted to write something funny. I usually write longing or angst with a reunion (though there is a few exceptions), but I wanted to write something that will make the readers laugh and say, "Go! Liz!" So this is how this idea came about after watching an episode of "Vicar of Dibley" where the main character, Geraldine Granger, is getting married and a bunch of her past loves try to get her to runaway with them. It was an amazing episode, I recommend everyone to watch it. It is on Netflixs.

 **Songs that helped inspire me:**

" **The Word I Couldn't Keep" from Nancy Drew: Sea of Darkness**

 **Thanks to,** _Of Elfin Blood, Princessdiana516, butterfly Liz, leas mom, leeleelayla5, narnia365, trini12180, KuM8, QUEENADDEK, aphass, liasamccool388, E-Nizzy, barbara87413, Bjq, ROCkERJACKSON, Dreamer0293, brokenangelwings16, Wonderwomom, lulubell76, ravenb, Moviegirl1616, byland, Karebears1981, Bryantk82, aoerh, kikimoo, sammygirl271, lish1809, reina13, megshoste, vlalita, notenoughlove,_ **for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** _CandyHearts22, NaxiePatrinaFan47, bookfreak25, trini12180, QUEENADDEK, liasamccool388, McCarthy, Doreen769, Meghie03, ROCkerJACKson, Dreamer0293, theonlythingthatsevermattered, byland, TJStevens, AresStar, Bryantk82, megshoste, notenoughlove_ **, for all the favs. :D**

 **And a special thanks to,** _kcke2pen, barbara87413_ **, for all the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WOW! I can't believe the turn out for this story. You all have inspired me, and there will now be more possible endings. I hope that you will all find them enjoyable.**

 **Guest reviews:**

* * *

 **ENDING 6:**

" **Deducing Life"**

It all started with a plot to kidnap her son, Jake.

It had been a normal day, getting the boys ready to stay the night with her grandmother when Sherlock Holmes burst into her home, with all the subtly and finesse of a bull in a china shop. Icy blue eyes filled with a keen intelligence and high cheek bones that could crush heart into dust, he came in and within a minute managed to deduce almost everything about her life. Almost. He had been wrong about a couple of things, and she would never forget the peeved little indention on his brow when she informed that he was wrong.

" _Elizabeth Webber,"_ his baritone toned voice was unlike anything she had ever heard before, filled with a hint of smugness and superior air that would even put Patrick Drake to shame, _"age 27, daughter of Jeff and Leanna, mother of two. One with a brief tryst with the deceased Zander Smith and the other with ex husband Lucas Spencer, better known as Lucky, though I do not know why. The man is far from lucky. You are a surgical nurse, your hands are steady and haven't wavered in the slightest even though I can tell from the dilation of your pupils that you are afraid. Also an artist if the smudges of paint on your thumb are any indication."_

After he had barged into her home with his friend, John Waston in tow, and picked her apart, Elizabeth just raised an eyebrow and demanded to know who he was. He appeared slightly baffled at her lack of reaction, and even annoyed when she informed he didn't have all his facts straight. The look on his face was priceless. John had smiled until Sherlock sent him a look.

He had inserted himself into her life. He had told her that she was his way to get to Moriarty, through his benefactor Helena Cassidine. Elizabeth had to admit she was pretty pleased with herself for keeping him hidden for so long. No one knew she had a man staying at her home, nor the fact that he was helping keep her children safe. It was only a day after that she met his brother, Mycroft. Mycroft was quite literally was the British Government, the man in the background holding all the cards and pulling all the strings. Elizabeth hadn't known what that meant at the time.

He had her picked up (at gunpoint by a woman with the name Alexis), and brought to a warehouse where he had interrogated her over Sherlock and Helena. Elizabeth was not happy. She gave him her best bitchface the whole time while he asked her questions, and what was up with the umbrella? She secretly suspected some kind of James Bond gun thing, but didn't ask.

He then tried to bribe her with money to keep an eye on Sherlock! Elizabeth had been incensed. She had flat out told him no, that she didn't his money and demanded to be taken home. As soon as she arrived, she had told Sherlock about the man and his bribe.

 _Sherlock snorted. "I can't believe my dear brother thought that would work. Someone with your moral code would be offended by the very thought of being bought off."_

" _Your brother?" Elizabeth had said, shocked._

" _Yes, it shocked me, too," John said, with a smile._

Elizabeth never understood what drew them together, except that they fit together in ways she had realized that two people could. It started out simple enough. He would pose questions about Helena and all she knew about her then would disappear for days on end before returning. He never would say what he discovered, but Elizabeth had learned to read his expression. She could always tell if he had a sour day, or a fruitful one. When he has a good day, his blue eyes were lit up like a spark to a flame. When he had a bad one, his brows were scrunched together and he said next to nothing, not even to John. John explained that it was just Sherlock's way.

Cameron surprisingly had taken to the man quickly. At first, Sherlock had little love for children, but Cameron needed help with a science project and Sherlock could not resist. He pleasantly found that Cameron was a brilliant child and was determined to help him nurture his intelligence. Jake soon joined their little group trying to emulate Sherlock as well. Maybe that's when everything started to change. Sherlock was at her house more often, and when she was painting, she found him often looking over her shoulder watching her intensely. It was like he was trying to figure out a puzzle, and Elizabeth wasn't sure what to feel about it. But she made up her mind soon after.

Helena had taken Jake.

Elizabeth had never been so frightened more in her entire life. It had been a final showdown of sorts. The beginning of a decades worth of pain. Sherlock and John had tracked her down with Mycroft's help, and Elizabeth had went with them. _"I will not sit here when my son has been taken again. I swore to myself that I would not be helpless like that again. Helena made a mistake by taking my son and I am going to make her regret it."_

They had found Helena in the heart of Cassidine island, dramatic and creepy as ever. Elizabeth's blood had freeze at Helena's taunts. How she would do to Jake what she did to Lucky all those years ago. Elizabeth had kept her calm, right up until a bullet from a sniper had been put through Helena's brain and she had allowed herself to break down. Sherlock had been at a loss for a moment, before he awkwardly put his arms around her. Awkward hug or not, he had made her feel better and he had helped when no others would have. Everyone had pretty much turned their backs on her when she refused to give Lucky another try, and well…Jason had left. Again.

Sherlock and John left town, shortly after.

Elizabeth was certain that it would be the end of it.

Until Sherlock reappeared a few weeks later, stating that he had faked his death and needed a place to hide out. Elizabeth had been baffled, but she allowed him in. It was strangely different this time around.

Sherlock was barely allowed to leave, and when he was it was escorted by Mycroft's guards. He spoke of how Moriarty was dead, but his organization wasn't. He was working behind the shadows to dismantle it because until then it wasn't safe. Elizabeth had understood with more clarity than anyone should. She barely remembered how this strange friendship changed, but it had been after Lucky had insulted her and her sons. After another rejection, Lucky had went back into his old patterns of throwing insults in a rage.

Elizabeth had been crying when she came home, and was thankful the boys were at her Grams. Sherlock had approached her, and she found herself babbling what happened. He simply stared at her, and said, "He's a fool."

Then he kissed her.

Quick. Chaste. Leaving her utterly confused before walking away. It wasn't the last time he confused her, but Elizabeth couldn't find it in her time mind.

Daylight poured into the bedroom, and she laid there staring up at the ceiling. She was content and happy and all those wonderful things that she had forgotten were so important. There was a ring upon her finger, and she stared at with a smile.

"I can hear your thoughts," Sherlock's drowsy voice came from beside her. A hand trailing up her arm gently, and she twisted towards him slightly. "What has you so entranced?"

"I was just remembering how you proposed to me," Elizabeth said, quietly.

Sherlock gave a light groan and pinched her side slightly.

Elizabeth gave a light gasp before peels of laughter. Sherlock wasn't what one would consider a romantic, but he had tried. _"We're compatible. You and I. And I find that…there is an emptiness when you are not here. I don't like it at all,"_ he had said, then popped out a ring.

She wouldn't trade that moment for anything in the world. Sherlock opened his eyes slightly, and they traced her face. "You know my mother is pressuring for more grandchildren," he stated, after a moment. "I thought the presence of Cameron and Jake would have curb her from lecture me, but it appears my assessment was wrong. She wants more of them. If we had children they would be all cheekbones and blue eyes," Sherlock commented, with a light snort. His long, lean fingers—the hands of a violinist—trailed down her spine carefully as if she were something fragile. For the majority of his life, he had convinced himself that he was asexual. That lovemaking was merely an act of release or procreation with no value beyond that. It was pleasant enough, which he had learned from Irene Adler, but he still did not see the true value of such intimacies until Elizabeth. She…she had changed a great deal for him, and sometimes, it was scared him how easily she had shifted his views on life.

Sherlock had wanted to protect her. For all his claims of being a sociopath, he knew deep down it was not so. John, his best friend, and Elizabeth, his woman were proof of that. He had actually went to Mycroft for help. He knew that Elizabeth would have a fight to be happy once the news of their engagement broke out, and he wanted to prepared. Mycroft was as devious as him and the pair had come up with sufficient payback for Sam McCall, Lucky Spencer, and several others if they so much as showed their faces. Sherlock was looking forward to it like a giddy child looked forward to Christmas.

Elizabeth chuckled, then sighed peacefully. "I wouldn't mind," she told him, honestly. "But it has to be after Mycroft finished rounding up Moriarty's men. And the wedding obviously."

"Obviously," Sherlock agreed.

Elizabeth stared at him for several moments. "Sherlock…I am glad that you are you," she told him, with a soft smile.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "And who would I be if not me?"

"A dragon," Elizabeth yawned.

"A dragon?" Sherlock looked at her, incredulously.

"You sound like one," she accused, with a giggle.

"I do not sound like a dragon."

"You did last night," she teased.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"The highest."

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! :D**

 **The dragon comment is a tip of the hat to Benedict Cumberbatch's character Smaug from the Hobbit.**

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Next Chapter is another BONUS CHAPTER! We have a reversal of "Dragon Hearted". Elizabeth, Spinelli, Georgie in the result of a carcrash are changed forever.**


	9. Ending 7: A Hunter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital.

 **Summary:** When an engagement ring mysterious appears on someone's finger, it sends Port Charles in a tale spin.

 **Timeline:** 2009, after Liason's break up but before LnL2 reunion. Everyone believes Elizabeth is single and free, until an engagement ring popped up on her finger.

 **Pairings:** Are A Surprise!

 **Inspiration:** I really wanted to write something funny. I usually write longing or angst with a reunion (though there is a few exceptions), but I wanted to write something that will make the readers laugh and say, "Go! Liz!" So this is how this idea came about after watching an episode of "Vicar of Dibley" where the main character, Geraldine Granger, is getting married and a bunch of her past loves try to get her to runaway with them. It was an amazing episode, I recommend everyone to watch it. It is on Netflixs.

 **Songs that helped inspire me:**

" **The Word I Couldn't Keep" from Nancy Drew: Sea of Darkness**

 **Thanks to,** _Of Elfin Blood, Princessdiana516, butterfly Liz, leas mom, leeleelayla5, narnia365, trini12180, KuM8, QUEENADDEK, aphass, liasamccool388, E-Nizzy, barbara87413, Bjq, ROCkERJACKSON, Dreamer0293, brokenangelwings16, Wonderwomom, lulubell76, ravenb, Moviegirl1616, byland, Karebears1981, Bryantk82, aoerh, kikimoo, sammygirl271, lish1809, reina13, megshoste, vlalita, notenoughlove,_ **for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** _CandyHearts22, NaxiePatrinaFan47, bookfreak25, trini12180, QUEENADDEK, liasamccool388, McCarthy, Doreen769, Meghie03, ROCkerJACKson, Dreamer0293, theonlythingthatsevermattered, byland, TJStevens, AresStar, Bryantk82, megshoste, notenoughlove_ **, for all the favs. :D**

 **And a special thanks to,** _kcke2pen, barbara87413, CandyHearts22, leasmom, cynthia_ **, for all the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WOW! I can't believe the turn out for this story. You all have inspired me, and there will now be more possible endings. I hope that you will all find them enjoyable.**

 **I was going to do a "BONUS CHAPTER" but it's taking a little bit longer to write it than I originally imaged so here is another chapter just in time for the holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Cynthia:** Thank you so much! Ah, you're making me blush. Oh, I love me some Justin Hartley, I think I just might have do something with him in it! As for an EJ part two...it might be in the future. You never know! :D Onto your review of chapter seven, you're welcome! I'm glad that you are enjoying all the pairings so much. Googling Kliff Kingsbury...oh, my! He is a hottie. I don't know how I can write something with him, but I will try to thank of something.

 **Mari:** Thank you for the reviews! :D

 **Thechicachic:** He is a little unlike himself. I like to thank this is the side of him that could have come out better if he had gotten proper help, eventually. He still has a darker edge, but with Liz he has a light in his life to balance it out. Oh, Sir Guy and Elizabeth would have been amazing. Perhaps a time travel fic? Hey, I've done a Dragon Age fic with GH, why not something like that? Harry Pearce is attractive for an older man, there is no doubting that. And it is sad how they killed Ruth off. I could see him finding Liz. Don't know if I'll write it or not, but I'll keep in mind.

 **Guest:** OH MY GOD, YES! I COULD SEE THAT! YES! He is so adorable and handsome and I frickin' love Outlander! :D

* * *

 **ENDING 8:**

" **A Hunter's Life"**

Elizabeth was curled into her fiancé's side, content and warm. It had been a long battle for the both of them. Her with the entirety of Port Charles, and him with…well, his demons. Metaphorically and literally speaking. Her tiny fingers entwine through his large, callous hand and she had a light smile on her face. "They'll get over it. If not, then it's their problem. Not mine," she stated, decisively. "I don't need them to be happy. I have all I needed here."

"Good to know," her fiancé tossed her a roguish smirk.

"I do feel a tiny bit sad for Jason, though," Elizabeth admitted. "Sam is still chasing after him even though he has made it pretty clear he's ready to put a bullet in her head."

"He made his bed when he let her come crawling back in," he shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't jealous that Liz still felt sympathy for her exes, because he knew that he had her entire heart while they only had pieces. And if she wasn't the compassionate woman she was then she would be the woman he had come to love.

"True. I just feel bad because I'm pretty sure Sam is some sort of succubus and she is going to suck out his soul."

"She isn't. I checked."

Elizabeth barely contained the snort of laughter, and looked over at him with mirth filled blue eyes. "You what?" Her lips quivered into a smile, and she arched a playful eyebrow at Dean Winchester. "Are you serious? You checked if Sam was a succubus?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled, guiltily.

"How…do you even do that?" Elizabeth said, half afraid of the answer she would receive.

"A lot of alcohol and Sammy as bait."

Elizabeth chortled. "Oh! Oh, my God! You used your brother as bait? For Sam?" She covered her mouth, trying to hold back the peels of laughter that fell out through her lips. "Oh, that's priceless! Oh, if I wasn't sure the details would scar me for life then I would be demanding them."

Dean smirked. Honestly, he was only marginally surprised by Sam not being a succubus. Port Charles had a natural resistance to the supernatural, something to do with the people who built it to specifically made it to repel magic and demons. He was betting it had something to do with the Cassidines, and that island that of theirs but he couldn't find any hard evidence. Whatever the story, he was thankful that Elizabeth and the boys were safe from his enemies. He just wished they were completely safe from the hypocrites in this town.

The bedroom door creaked open, and Dean looked up to see two pairs of eyes peeking in. "We've got company," he whispered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "The boys?"

"Mhmm," Dean nodded.

"I told you as soon as you promised to take them to the park that they would be running us out of bed early," she giggled, burying her face into the crook of his arm.

"Boys will be boys," Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead, and got out of the bed. The boys took that as their cue to come rushing into the room. "You two already dressed?"

"Yep!" Cameron said, proudly. "I helped Jake get dressed, too."

Elizabeth repressed a snort at the mismatched clothes that her youngest son wore. "You did a good job, buddy," she sat up, and scooped Jake into her arms. He was growing so fast that she wouldn't be able to pick him up forever. "But it's too hot for a long sleeve shirt. Maybe a short sleeve green one?"

"Okay," Cameron nodded, and rushed off.

Elizabeth just shook her head, fondly.

Dean watched her for several moments. If someone told him years ago that he would reconnect with the loud mouth fourteen year old runaway that his father had saved from vampires a long time ago, he probably would have laughed. But he did. She was one person that he couldn't forget, not in a million years. Big blue eyes, a mischievous smile, and a wicked sharp tongue that could cut a person down to size given the opportunity. He remembered the shocked look on his brother's face when she offered them a smoke, and in that moment, Dean knew he had found the woman of his dreams. No other woman that had come in and out of his life just couldn't compare. "I suppose we should get ready, too," he said, with a slight pout on his lips. It wasn't often he got to sleep in, and bask in the feeling of her being beside him. There was no rest for the wicked, and he was still a hunter. Saving people was not something he could ever give up, and Elizabeth understood a hundred percent.

"If you hurry, you might get to have a bath," she said, teasingly. One thing that amused her more than anything was that Dean loved taking baths. He would laze around in the tub to soak in the hot water, and fall asleep if she let him.

"That sounds wonderful," Dean pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "You have the boys?"

"Yes," Elizabeth assured him. "Now go. Have your bubble bath."

"I don't use _bubbles_ ," he said the word 'bubbles' like it was a curse word which made Jake giggle hysterically. His face softened, and he ruffled Jake's blond hair.

"Don't worry, honey." Elizabeth giggled, picking up Jake as she got out of bed. "Your secret is safe with me," she promised before darting out of the room.

"There is _no_ secret. I don't use _bubbles!"_

* * *

It was a perfect day for the park. The sun was shining and it was pleasantly warm. Even though it was picture perfect, Elizabeth couldn't seem to ever get rid of the sense of anxiousness that seethed in the pit of her stomach. She would never forget when she turned her back for a moment, and Jake was gone. Dean's hand slid down her shoulder blade, as if he could sense where her thoughts had turned and she turned her head towards him. He had an eyebrow arched at her, and she felt the tension slip out of her. She gave a small breathless laugh, pressed her forehead on his shoulder. "I know. I know that you won't let anything happen to me or the boys," she told him, quietly. "I just can't help that feeling sometimes."

"It's okay. I understand better than you can imagine. Certain things stay with you. Good and bad things," Dean told her, his eyes turned back to the boys. Cameron was trying to push Jake on a swing, much to the blond boy's utter delight. "You just can't let them rule your life."

"I won't," Elizabeth promised. She gave him a smile before she took the picnic basket over to the boys, and proceeded to get the blanket out.

Dean watched for several moment when he suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck rose upward, and he turned his head to see none other than Jason Morgan standing there off to the side. A wistful and pained look etched onto his face as he stared at the family of three. Dean felt his jaw clench tightly, and he glared.

Jason looked up as if finally noticing him, and his brows furrowed in confusion.

Dean gave him a cold look before he marched over to Elizabeth and the boys. He knelt down and pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek before helping her get the picnic out. He raised his head a little bit and saw Jason still standing there. _Just your blood doesn't mean your family. That's something you earn, and you haven't earned it. Walk away,_ Dean thought viciously inside of his head. The man might get sympathy from Elizabeth, but he would get none from Dean.

Jason glowered, his hands clenched at his sides then his shoulder heaved with a heavy sigh and turned around to walk away. Dean felt a sense of satisfaction well up in him, and he looked at Elizabeth. She squeezed his knee, and leaned into him. He knew that she had seen Jason, too. "Can you distract Cameron? Until Jason is out of sight?" Elizabeth whispered out. "He's still doesn't understand why Jason doesn't come around anymore, and it's hard to explain why he can't be a friend to Cameron when he hangs around Morgan and Kristina."

Dean nodded his head. "Hey, Cameron. Come here, buddy. I want to tell you something," he called out to the curly haired boy.

Cameron helped Jake down before he raced over to Dean. "Yeah?" The little boy looked up at him, expectantly.

"Did you know that I had a little brother? Just like you have Jake?" Dean asked, leaning forward.

"You do?" Cameron blinked, shocked. "Then why don't we see him?"

"He has a very important job, and it's hard to get away at times. But I promise that you'll get to meet him someday soon," Dean said, wrapping an arm around Cameron subtlety turning him away from the way Jason was walking in. "Do you know that as a big brother you have a very important job to do, too?"

"I do?" Cameron looked at his mommy wondering why she never told him of this very important job.

Elizabeth just hid a smile while she handed stuff to Jake, who just loved to help out when he could. Her eyes flickered to Dean's face, and she could feel herself fall a little more in love with him in this moment.

"Jake's your little brother. It's you job to take care of him because he looks up to you. He's going to look to you to help him learn right from wrong," Dean hugged Cameron to him, and he looked at Elizabeth. He looked how animated and how bright she was. There was a glow to her that just made him smile.

"But what if I mess up?" Cameron asked. "What if I don't do a good job?"

"You will," Dean told him. "And you don't have to worry about be alone because I'll be here to help out. Always."

"Really?" Cameron looked up at him. His eyes wide and hopeful.

"Really," Dean promised. "Now come on. I have it on good authority that if you eat your lunch really good that your mother made some brownies."

"You're the best mommy!" Cameron smiled.

Elizabeth laughed. As they all sat down and ate, Elizabeth felt Dean's arm wrapped around her and he held her tight. She couldn't imagine a better family that she could have ever hoped for.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **HELLO! Like I said, I was going to give you all a BONUS CHAPTER, but it's talking a little bit longer than I thought to write it and I wanted to give you all chapter before the holidays. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **Rrs are appreciated. :D**


	10. BONUS CHAPTER: SKYRIM

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital.

 **Summary:** When an engagement ring mysterious appears on someone's finger, it sends Port Charles in a tale spin.

 **Timeline:** 2009, after Liason's break up but before LnL2 reunion. Everyone believes Elizabeth is single and free, until an engagement ring popped up on her finger.

 **Pairings:** Are A Surprise!

 **Inspiration:** I really wanted to write something funny. I usually write longing or angst with a reunion (though there is a few exceptions), but I wanted to write something that will make the readers laugh and say, "Go! Liz!" So this is how this idea came about after watching an episode of "Vicar of Dibley" where the main character, Geraldine Granger, is getting married and a bunch of her past loves try to get her to runaway with them. It was an amazing episode, I recommend everyone to watch it. It is on Netflixs.

 **Songs that helped inspire me:**

" **The Word I Couldn't Keep" from Nancy Drew: Sea of Darkness**

 **Thanks to,** _Of Elfin Blood, Princessdiana516, butterfly Liz, leas mom, leeleelayla5, narnia365, trini12180, KuM8, QUEENADDEK, aphass, liasamccool388, E-Nizzy, barbara87413, Bjq, ROCkERJACKSON, Dreamer0293, brokenangelwings16, Wonderwomom, lulubell76, ravenb, Moviegirl1616, byland, Karebears1981, Bryantk82, aoerh, kikimoo, sammygirl271, lish1809, reina13, megshoste, vlalita, notenoughlove, chriswrites99, rosyronni,_ **for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** _CandyHearts22, NaxiePatrinaFan47, bookfreak25, trini12180, QUEENADDEK, liasamccool388, McCarthy, Doreen769, Meghie03, ROCkerJACKson, Dreamer0293, theonlythingthatsevermattered, byland, TJStevens, AresStar, Bryantk82, megshoste, notenoughlove, lish1809, Twisted Musalih, blackgem17, chriswrites99_ **, for all the favs. :D**

 **And a special thanks to,** _kcke2pen, Guest, ilovedana53, arcoiris0502, Bjq, Cynthia, Mari, MeridianRN, reina13, barbara87413, Guest2, chicki'62, Mona_ **, for all the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WOW! I can't believe the turn out for this story. You all have inspired me, and there will now be more possible endings. I hope that you will all find them enjoyable.**

 **Guest reviews:**

Mona: Thank you so much! Oh, I feel you. I am going to lose internet for a while so I'm desperately trying to update as fast as I can, lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I will definitely do one-shots sequels for some of these guys, so keep an eye out.

Chicki'62: Thank you so much. I wish we could get them on screen together. Too true. Tony is always nice to have around, no?

Guest 2: Glad that you love it! I Liason too, they are my first ship always.

MeridianRN: I'm glad that you loved it. I agree 500% about Dean Winchester being protective and lovely to look at. ;D

Cynthia: You're welcome! Thank you so much. That's what I love about Elizabeth is that she is so many things, a mother, a lover, an artist, a survivor, and I wanted to showcase with Dean who is many of those things as well. Obviously, not the mother part, but you get what I mean. Yes, Kliff Kingsbury was definitely worth the google. ;)

Guest: Glad you like Sherlock. Hmm, any children him and Liz would have would be all that, lol.

Guest: Glad that you liked Dean and Liz! They are sparkly together, aren't they?

 _Now, I know I promised another Dragon Age, but it wasn't just letting me write it. So I decided to do a Skyrim one. It's pretty self explanatory. If you have any questions, just let me know. :D_

* * *

 **BONUS CHAPTER: SKYRIM**

 **"The Dragonborn"**

" _Hey! Hey! Leave him alone!"_

 _Panic. Blood curdling panic. Fists, hurt. Blood, so much blood. Too much blood. Guts, limbs, scattered everywhere…a maniacal laughter_ and then darkness. A deep darkness like a restless slumber that could not be broken, or stirred from. Flashes of red, and gold flickered through the pitch black and heaviness settled upon on all of her limbs. _"Ah, Fate! What a curious thing fate is, isn't it? Almost as strange as this so called free will you little mortals are all about. Fate and free will go together like oil and water but are so often smashed like they PB and J! Ha, I bet you are wondering why an old Daedric Prince like me is monologue to ye, but don't think spim or spam of it. You likely won't remember. Ah, but where was I?"_

It was not a natural kind of sleep though this thought seemed a strange thought to think, but Elizabeth Webber was far from normal. She had preferred painting, free running and self-defense for obvious reasons and an unusual number of other activities that had her dubbed as "strange". However, that was often Carly running her mouth like she often did. She tried to recall bits and pieces of what had happened before she had fallen into the darkness, but it all felt so far away. She could not recall a thing.

" _Yes, fate and free will. Free will is every creatures given right, or so you think. It's not that simple. The Forces of Fate cannot control what you do, but they can construct the world around you. Set up events, and predict what you are going to do. Most often they are right. But they won't expect you…a mere mortal from another world. You are the albatross, the Champion of Choice and Changer of Fate Itself. Or at least, you will be if you can make it that far. Either way, make it entertaining. Hate to have to kill you for putting on a bad show."_

Her brows furrowed, she could feel them furrow, but she could not shake the heaviness from her eyes and lift them up. There was a peculiar noise that reached her ears. Like a wheel rolling against cobblestone…like a carriage? Elizabeth couldn't be certain. She had only been in a horse drawn carriage once, and that was as a child at a zoo. But she knew it was not a car. A car's rubber wheels made a more smooth sound against the pavement, and she heard no car engine. Only the faint sound of hooves stomping on the ground, and a horse neighed confirming her suspicions. Why would she be in a carriage? It made no sense. Was it a dream? No, the wood seat beneath her was all too real as was the splintering pain throbbing through her skull. Her jaw worked as words flurried up her throat only to be caught on the tip of her tongue, lost before they could pass her lips. Her fingers twitched, and she tried to move her hands only to find them bound.

Panic laced through her as quick as white lightning, Elizabeth drew in a sharp shuddering breath. Memories of that dark, dank crypt from so long ago lashed through her. Her heart hammered against her ribcage and she drew every ounce of strength she could to force open her eyes. Sunlight, almost blinding bright hit her and she cringed twisting her head to the side. She saw trees all around her, and the blue sky that lied beyond. Her brows furrowed, and her cerulean blue eyes stared around completely flummoxed. "What the hell…?" Elizabeth sat up, and her jaw dropped. _This…isn't happening. This is a dream, right?_ If it was it was the most realistic dream that she had ever experienced.

Across from her was a tall, stocky blond man with blond hair that hung down to his shoulders, a braid on the left side running down the side of his temple. He wore a dark chain mail with a tore blue tunic over it that looked as worn down as the man himself. He had a bruises and grim covering his face as if he had been through some kind of struggle. _Ralof,_ she recognized him immediately and the building panic skyrocketed. Her gaze drifted off to her right and she saw the horse thief. He was a scraggily looking fellow, with pale skin in lanky form with a terrified look plaster to his face. Elizabeth pulled in a shaky breath that tore through her and immediately turned her head to the right.

Ulfric Stormcloak was an intimidating man, even bound and with a gag wrapped around his mouth. With hazel eyes as sharp as a hungry wolf's, he analyzed everything around him. It was strange that even captured by his enemies, he held a dignified air about himself draped in his rich furs and self assured confidence. He knew that he was on his way to his death, and he faced it without fear. It was almost admirable if he was such a bigot, Elizabeth thought.

"You are finally awake, lass?" Ralof asked, his brown eyes filled with concern as they raked over her. Such a stranger lass in such strange clothing, he thought idly. He had never seen anything quite like her with her long copper hair that reached down her waist to her large doe eyes that were such a vivid shade of cobalt. Her skin was alabaster and unblemished like freshly fallen snow. She looked young, barely into adulthood. "Got caught trying to cross the border," Ralof said, sympathetically. "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

Elizabeth almost replied that she had most certainly had not been crossing some border. The last thing she recalled was heading to her art studio to paint and to relax, because her Grams had Cameron for the night. That woman loved to spoil her son very much, and Elizabeth was grateful for it. So many people had turned their back on her when she didn't take Ric or Lucky back. Lucky had cheated on her with her sister just to hurt her because she had fallen in love with Jason. Ric had manipulated himself into her life, and then claimed to love her before kidnapping his sister-in-law to steal his brother's baby. No to mention he secretly fed her birth control that nearly killed her. She had let herself be fooled by both men, and lost out on the one that had counted Jason. Sometimes, she entertained the idea if she had just let her be herself and give it all with Jason if things would have ended differently. But no matter the mess her life had become, it had led to one night she ended up with Zander and that gave her son Cameron.

She couldn't regret that. Cameron was her light, her reason for getting back up and rebuilding her life that had been left in shambles by all those that she had considered friends. Shaking her head, not wanting to think about that anymore she tried to recall whether or not she made it to her studio. Her expression pinched, something had happened. Something very significant, but for the life of her she couldn't recall it. Did she perhaps slip in the snow? Hit her head? That could explain why she was having this realistic dream about Skyrim. A game she hadn't played in over a year, she thought swallowing a hysterically giggle that threatened to bubble up. It had been recommended to her by a fellow art student, said it would help with some stress.

Elizabeth had fallen quickly in love with the game though she would deny it if asked. It had brought back memories of her childhood where she would run around all day and return home covered in mud after battling monster and dragons. Her mother despised that, but sometimes, Elizabeth remembered her father hiding a smile. Maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"Damn you Stormcloaks," the thief spat, his beady eyes narrowed at Ralof. "Skryim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I would have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfall by now."

Elizabeth would have rolled her eyes if her head didn't throb so bad. She released a long breath, and swallowed thickly. "Oh…this is so bad," Elizabeth croaked out, her voice rough and sounded foreign to her own ears. She looked down at her hands, and noted that they looked nice and normal. It might be nice to be a Khajit or Angorian for make belief's sake, but seeing her own normal hands gave her a small measure of comfort.

"You there," the thief took her words to mean that she shared his feelings on the matter. "You and me don't belong here. The Imperials are after these Stormcloaks, not us."

Elizabeth gave him a flat look. "Something tells me that the Empire isn't too choosey on who they send to the chopping block," she stated, dryly. She reached up to touch her throat, which was a bit awkward given how her hands were bound. Her throat ached and felt raw as if she had been screaming. Rubbing it lightly she thought a bit absentmindedly being thankful that this was just a dream. If not, she certainly would be in some hot water. She almost laughed imagining herself swing a sword. Sure she took up boxing to keep in shape, and she took Archery competitively in high school which was a two years ago. She knew how to make a campfire, and she knew a little bit about medicine thanks for her mother who had been an accomplished nurse. Did that make her someone capable of surviving in Skyrim realistically? Hell, no. She wasn't even going to lie.

"That they are not," Ralof admitted, with a self deprecating half smile on his face. "We are all brothers and sisters in binds now."

"Silence," the Imperial soldier demanded, darkly. "One more utterance, and I will rattle your jaw."

The conversation fell silent for a long moment, and Elizabeth drew in another breath. The air was cold, and crisp, and clean. She had never tasted air so fresh before. Elizabeth looked up at the crystal blue sky with a sense of awe because she did not think she had ever seen it look so clear. No pollution in the air. No toxins to build smog in the atmosphere.

"What is wrong with him?" The thief nodded at Ulfric.

"Watch your tongue," Ralof glowered, straightening his spine. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stromcloak, the true High King."

The thief gaped for a long moment. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? The leader of the rebellion?" the thief stuttered out, fear in his gaze.

"Unless there is another Ulfric running around with another rebellion," Elizabeth stated, sarcastically. When she felt out of her depth, she turned to sarcasm. She liked to think it was one of her more endearing qualities, but she was the only who usually felt that way. Ralof let out a chuckle while the thief gave her glare to which she arched an eyebrow.

"You don't get it, do you?" The thief spat. "If they've captured him then…oh, gods, where are they are taking us?"

"I don't know where we are going," Ralof heaved a heavy sigh. "But I imagine Sovngarde awaits."

"Helgen," Elizabeth suddenly said.

"What?" The horse thief looked at her.

"We are headed toward Helgen," Elizabeth stated. It was all a dream, so there was no harm in divulging that. She would probably wake up as soon as her head hit the chopping block, or when she died in some strange and stupid way. That's what usually happened with strange dreams, right? As interesting it was to have this dream, she really wanted to go home. There was a hollow ache in her arms that longed to hold her son. He had just turned one only a few short months ago, and he was growing so fast. It made her heart clench at the thought.

"How would you even know?" The thief looked skeptically. "You've been out since before we got put in this god forsaken carriage."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, and refrained pinching the bridge of her nose. She did not remember the thief being this annoying in the game. She looked to her left, and saw the walls of Helgen in the distance as the carriage rolled down the hill. She heard the thief muttering under his breath about this couldn't be happening, and she ran her hands curled into fists. Even though she was convinced this was some weird dream, or that she had fallen (if that was the case then she hoped someone found her and soon) conking her head, she could not stop the panic that was blossoming in her heart. It felt _so_ real. It felt _too_ real.

It would be so easy to convince herself that this was real, but that would be impossible. Elizabeth shook her head, lightly. Ralof peered at her curiously. "What village are you from, lass?" He asked, and Elizabeth looked at him in surprise.

"What? Why would you want to know that?" She blurted out, before she could help herself.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home," Ralof said, simply.

Elizabeth started at him a bit perplexed. After all, he was supposed to ask that to the horse thief, not her. "I doubt it's somewhere you've heard of," Elizabeth stated, avoiding it for obvious reason.

"I am well traveled despite what my humble appearance may suggest," Ralof stated, his eyes flickered towards the Helgen gates. "I would be surprised if I hadn't heard of it."

"Port Charles. I'm from a town called Port Charles," she answered, quietly.

"Port Charles?" Ralof mused, with a hint of surprise in his voice. He could not recall of hearing of such a place in Skyrim. He supposed she could be from somewhere other than Skyrim, but he had seen many maps, but none with a Port Charles on them. "No, can't say I ever heard of that."

"That doesn't surprise me," Elizabeth chuckled.

"General Tullius, sir, the headsman is waiting," a soldier shouted as they pulled through the gates. Fear shudder down her spine like icy fingers in a taunting caress, Elizabeth sat up slightly straighter and more rigid. She had dreams where she had died before, and even though they were just dreams, she didn't relish them in the slightest.

"Good. Let's get this over with," General Tullius tone of voice was brusque, and harsh.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akotash. Divines, please help me," the thief whimpered, bent over with his hand clasped tightly together.

Elizabeth watched as Ralof's upper lip curled back in a sneer as he caught sight of General Tullius talking to the Thalmor. "Look at him…General Tullius, the military governor and it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves…I bet they had something to do with this."

Elizabeth glanced over Ralof's shoulder at made out General Tullius back and just beyond the General, she saw Elewen. A shiver ran down her spine for if there was anyone out of the game that had truly unnerved her it was that Thalmor elf. She glanced back at Ralof's face twisted in disdain. She could understand his lack of love for the Thalmor. They were shady, and underhanded with an ulterior motive that few chose to see. They were bigots of a different coin than the Stormcloaks. Where the Storm cloaks (for the most part) were racist against anyone who wasn't a Nord, while the Thalmor chose to attack religion though Elizabeth didn't believe it was because the religion differed from theirs. Elizabeth believed it was to diminish the power that Talos had over the people, to diminish the power it had to inspire hope and strength that Tiberius Septim's legend could inspire.

The Thalmor did it so that they could have this war, brother raging against brother and when it came to pick up the pieces they would be there waiting. Not to mention it was clear that the elves believed themselves to the be the superior race, and Elizabeth hardly cared for thinking like that. People who acted like always left a bad taste in her mouth. She had steered clear of the Civil War storyline in the game for neither side inspired her to join them, though she did feel marginally bad after finding out what the Thalmor did to Ulfric. It made sense that he would hate them for that, but that still did not excuse the way he treated all elves, Khajit and Argonians. The actions of few should not be held against the many.

"You were right…this is Helgen," Ralof's face turned bittersweet. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vila is still making that mead with the juniper berries mixed in." He gave a self-deprecating smile. "Funny when I was a wee lad Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel safe."

Elizabethe felt that she should offer so kind of words of comfort, but she couldn't find any. What words could she give a man who thought he was on his way to his death? Behind her back she could hear a young boy's voice, "Papa…who are they? Where are they taking them?"

"Get inside," the father urged his son.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers," the little boy complained.

"Inside the house. Now." The father left no room for argument.

Elizabeth jolted when the carriage came to an abrupt halt. The unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach grew two fold and her heart skipped a beat inside of her chest.

"Why are we stopping?" The thief asked, fearfully.

"Why do you think?" Elizabeth looked at him. "End of the line."

The thief gulped. "No, no, no…"

"Let's go…shouldn't keep the guard's waiting, now should we?" Ralof said, with a humorless smile.

"No! No! We aren't rebels!" The thief proclaimed loudly, but all ears of the Imperial were deaf to his claims. Ralof rose to his feet, and the thief rose to his trembling ones. Ulfric rose gracefully, but Elizabeth held tight for a split second. Her eyes narrowed, and lips tilted downward. _This isn't right,_ she thought, a dizzy feeling swept over her and she rose to her feet slowly. They dropped out of the cart one by one, and Elizabeth flinched as her feet hit the ground. Her legs wobbled, and her knees threatened to buckle right out from underneath her. Her entire body from head to toe felt weak and lethargic as if she had been asleep for a very, very long time.

She stumbled like a fowl walking for the first time when Ralof caught her with his hands and steadied her. "Whoa…easy there," he said, quietly. She looked up at him, and when he was this close she appreciated the lines of tension that crinkled around his eyes and mouth. He looked worried, and she supposed he had every right to be. After all, he truly believed this was the end of the line for him.

"Thanks," she murmured, softly.

"Step towards the block when your name is called," the Captain stated, her voice harsh and brusque. Her expression was cold and hard as she regarded them all as if they were something she had just scraped off the bottom of her shoe.

"Empire love their damned lists," Ralof groused, underneath his breath. Elizabeth stayed silent, apprehension crept across her skin and seeds of doubt grew inside her mind. The wind brushed against her face, a chill on the end of it brought from the snowy mountains that stood like silent observers above.

"Ulfric Stormcloack, Jarl of Windhelm," Hadvar said.

Ulfric walked forward his head held high, and walked forward without a split second of hesitation. Ralof inclined his head, and spoke, "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

"Ralof of Riverwood," Hadvar checked the next name of the list. Ralof only paused for a moment to give her a nod, before he followed Ulfric without a single glance back. "Lokir of Rokistead."

Lokir trembled. "No! You don't understand! You can't do this!" The thief pleaded, desperately then he bolted forward.

"Halt!" The Captain shouted as Lokir dashed past the guards running as fast as his legs could take him. "Archers," she barked out, roughly.

Elizabeth felt the blood roar in her ears as she watched the guard notch an arrow and pull it back. The sound of the string creaking impossibly loud and then the arrow was released. It soared through the air and Elizabeth watched as it struck Lokir straight in his back. His body slammed to the ground with a sickening thud, and a scream of pain ripped through his lips as he thrashed on the ground. Her heart pounded in her chest as beads of sweat dotted around her forehead when a guard marched towards the horse thief weapon drawn. She watched the blade glint in the sunlight as the guard raised of Lokir's neck ignoring his guttural pleas, but Hadvar stepped in her gaze. All she heard was the sound of metal biting into flesh and one last gurgled breath.

Elizabeth stood there, her stomach turned violently. Bile was bitter on the back of her tongue, and she shuddered from her head to her toes. Her knees knocked together and tears welled up in her eyes. Her heart squeezed tight in her chest with panic, and she made a noise torn between a scream and sob.

"You there…who are you?" Hadvar asked, a look of shock on his face. There was no mention of another prisoner on the list at all.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped towards him, incredulity spread across her face. "What?" She gasped out, her voice raw with emotions. She had just seen someone die, and suddenly it didn't feel like a dream anymore. It felt like a nightmare.

"Who are you?" The Captain snapped.

Anger rushed through her, boiling and white hot. She gritted her teeth together and glared at the woman. Her lips were sealed tight together, and she absolutely refused to answer the woman. The Captain narrowed her eyes and stepped forward when Hadvar intervened. "Captain, there are no other names on the list," he stated, uncertainty.

The Captain tossed Elizabeth a cold look. "It matters not. All we go to the chopping block, name on the list or not," the Captain stated, stiffly and then turned her back on Elizabeth.

Hadvar gave her a sympathetic look. "That way, prisoner," he stated, softly.

Elizabeth stood there froze until Hadvar shoved her forward. Her feet moved on autopilot towards the chopping block. Guards stood in a line, all of them eyeing the prisoners warily while the excitation stood there with the large axe in hand. There was still dried blood caked on it. _It's a dream. I'll wake up soon,_ she swallowed back down the bile violently. Her head throbbed painfully, as if fiery hot nails were being raked across her brain.

"Ulfric Stormcloak," General Tullius was older man with a dusty of grey in his brown hair, and lines upon his face. His brown eyes drilled straight into Ulfric's filled with a grim satisfaction. "Some here in Helgen consider you to be a hero. You are no hero. A hero does use the power of the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric gave a muffled growl in response.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into this chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace," Tullius stated, strongly.

"Oh, dear God," Elizabeth wasn't trying to be rude, but this was her fourth time hearing this. She had played the game quite a lot, and his speech a bit too repetitive and quite frankly annoying.

"You have something to say, prisoner?" The Imperial Captain snapped, and took a threatening step forward.

"Yeah, actually, I do. Here you are waxing poetically about your defeat of Ulfric when you should be more worried about the dragon that is about to burn Helgen to ashes." Lizzie had come out to play, and she gave the General a frankly unimpressed look. Her lips thinned out, and she looked around at all the blank stares she received. Perhaps bluntness wasn't the best way to approach, but she wouldn't feel right not giving them some kind of warning. Even in a dream, her conscious wouldn't allow it and besides what was the true harm?

Silence reigned for more than few moment before General Tullius turned towards her slowly, and his face sagged with shock. "Excuse me?" He asked, his raspy like he had a cold or had been shouting recently. She was betting it was the shouting.

Elizabeth sighed. Well, it was too late to go back now. "The dragon. You should be worried about the dragon," Elizabeth stated, rolling the tension out of her shoulders. At the base of her skull was a tight knot, and it seemed to slowly extend out to all of her limbs. The faint beat of adrenaline in her eardrums, and she stared straight into General Tullius's face. "Ulfric isn't really you're biggest priority right now."

"Dragons are a myth," the Imperial Captain snapped.

Elizabeth barely glanced her way. "You believe that then you're dead. A lot of people will be because it's on its way here and you are too busy with this war you don't realize that the sky is going to fall in on you," Elizabeth stated, a little more calmly than she felt. Inside she was a ball of anxiousness not having any idea what this would do. So when in doubt keeping talking until she put her foot in her mouth, like she usually did. "But carry on," Elizabeth said, waving her hand as if she were some dignitary bestowing some great reward upon them. "In a few minutes, you'll be forced to believe anyways," she added, underneath her breath. "Or burn."

"And who is this?" General Tullius eyed her like he was ready to her to be insane. "Your court jester?" He shot Ulfric a glance, his lips twitched upward as if he were witty. Some scattered laughter came from all around (from the Imperial side) while Ulfric stared stonily at Tullius, not in the least bit amused.

"For the love of Talos, let's get this over with!" One Stormcloak had finally had enough and marched his way over to the chopping block. When the priestess tried to give her sermon, the man looked up from where he knelt and glowered at the priestess. "Woman, save your hollow words for an Imperial who will believe them. I know my ancestor smile down upon me on this day, but none of you will ever be able to say the same!"

"Very well," the priestess said, tersely and stepped back away from the chopping block as the Imperial Captain shoved the Stormcloak forward.

Suddenly a noise tore through the air. A strange roar like thunder rippled through the sky above and everyone looked up except Elizabeth. She knew what was up there, and had no need to see the scaly flying beast that she would come face to face with if the dream lasted that long.

"What was that?" Hadvar asked, frowning.

Elizabeth gave a slight smile, and shook her head. When the noise faded, and after a moment, of stillness, everyone proceeded onward. "It's nothing," Tullius stated, though there was a note in his voice. A slight hesitation that gave away that he did not truly believe it was nothing, but he wished to get the execution done swiftly. He would have nothing that could delay it. "Carry on."

Elizabeth's stomach twisted in knots as the Imperial Captain shoved the man down on the chopping block and placed her heel on his back so he could not move. "My ancestors are smiling at me," he gave one last sneer as the executioner moved forward. "Can you say the same?"

The executioner gave no reply. He just raised his blade, and brought it down with a grunt. It sliced clean through the man's neck, and his head rolled off the block straight into the basket.

"You Imperial bastards!"

"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!"

Shouts came from all around, and Elizabeth felt a bead of sweat roll down her right temple as her wide eyes stared down at the chopping block. Blood ran down the chopping block, so much blood. A queasy sick feeling swept over her and she stumbled back, her heart hammering in her chest like a jack hammer. _I'm going to be sick,_ Elizabeth thought, dizzily. _Now would be a great time to wake up._

"Next," the Imperial pointed straight at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt her heart jolt inside her chest, then suddenly the roar from above happened again. It seemed to echo off the very sky itself and the earth beneath her feet gave a light tremble.

"There it is again," Hadvar stated, brow pinched. He glanced at the Imperial Captain, and hand on his sword. "Didn't you hear it?"

The Imperial was silent, but only for a moment. She shook her head and tossed Elizabeth a disgusted look. "I said next prisoner," she stated, sternly.

Hadvar sighed, then looked at Elizabeth. "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy," he stated, his voice a lot kinder than that of the Captain's.

Elizabeth gulped, and took shaky steps forward. What else could she do? If she tried to run, she'd ended up like Lokir did. Skewed on the end of an arrow. Her head was bowed, and she nearly collapsed when she had to step over the Stormcloak man's body. Her entire body trembled from head to toe as she was forced to kneel down in the pool of blood. It was warm and wet against her skin, like the tears that trembled down her cheeks before she couldn't help it. "God, please let me wake up now," she sucked in a deep breath of air before the Imperial Captain slammed her foot down on Elizabeth's back knocking it all out. Her cheek was pressed against the wet stone. Her gaze was forced towards the executioner who lumbered forward.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **Port Charles**

It had been six months since she left Port Charles, or at least, that's what the people here believed. For Elizabeth, it had been infinitely longer. She smiled up at Emily who was holding back tears at the sight of her, and what a sight she was. Battered and bruised, but far from broken. Before her mysterious reappearance, she had decided to tango with an Elder Dragon. Of course, she didn't say this.

That would have sounded crazy, and the last Liz needed was to be locked up in Shadybrooke. So she merely said she couldn't remembered what happened after she was found wandering the side of the road. They made it sound like she was lost, but Elizabeth knew where she had been going. "I'm fine, Em," Elizabeth told her, gently. "I know I may not look it, but I am fine. I'll be even better when I get out of here and get to see my son."

"We're working on getting him here," Emily gripped her hand, tightly. Her face stretched in a broken smile. "I am so happy you are home, Elizabeth. I know that things were messed up when you were taken away, and I hadn't been a good friend, but I swear to you that I will do better. I am here for you, you know that right?" She asked, almost desperately.

Elizabeth looked up at her. "Of course, I do," she said, with a slight sad smile on her lips. The truth was she knew that Emily would be one of the first to turn on her when it was clear that Elizabeth wasn't going to live her life by their rules. She wouldn't get back with Lucky, no amount of words from Emily about how much he missed her would change that. And most importantly, Elizabeth had been through years and years of hardship. She wasn't the same Elizabeth that left, and she wouldn't ever be that Elizabeth ever again.

* * *

Emily waited until Elizabeth was resting before she stole out of the room. She marched up to the hub where her mother and Epiphany stood. "Where is that witch with Cameron?" Emily demanded.

"Emily," Monica sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I wish that you would let that go. Elizabeth left Cameron to her. It was Elizabeth's wish, you should respect it."

"Respect it?" Emily scoffed, with no small amount of anger. "That woman came into town, and no one knew her. No one had even heard of her until she was mentioned in Elizabeth's will. She supposedly was good friends with Elizabeth, but she never mentioned her mom. And let's not mention the chaos she has caused ever since. You can't tell me that you don't find that suspicious."

"What I find suspicious, Emily, is that you think you have the right to police Elizabeth's life even though you weren't around for a lot of it the last few years," Monica stated, her voice firm. She didn't want to hurt her daughter, but Emily always had a problem with Elizabeth moving on and away from Lucky. Sometimes, she wondered if Emily didn't project her own thoughts and feelings on the other brunette.

"I…I…" Emily faltered for a moment. "That is not what I am doing."

Monica gave Emily a knowing look, but picked up the phone. She dialed in the number, and held it to her ear until she heard the voice on the other end of the line. "Yes, hello, S…yes, she is. Yes, you can come and see her. You will bring Cameron with you? Alright. Good. Good. See you in a few."

"So? Is she on her way?" Emily asked, with a triumphant feeling in her chest. Soon that little bitch's lies and manipulations would be out and Cameron would be back where he belonged with Elizabeth and Lucky.

"She is," Monica said.

* * *

 **THEN**

 **SKYRIM**

Fight or flight instincts welled up inside of her, but by this point they were useless. Her heart hammered in her chest and her only consolation was that once this was dream was over, she was going to wake up. The blade shadow fell over her and that's when she saw him in the distance.

Alduin. His obsidian scales glistened off the sunlight like liquid ebony and he cut through the sky with a grace that only dragons could possess. A roar ripped through the air, louder and more powerful than before.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Tullius roared.

It was the only warning anyone had before he landed on the tower above, and the earth trembled with a powerful quake. "Dragon!" Someone shouted, but Elizabeth didn't see who. Her eyes were pinned on Alduin. He was terrifying as he was majestic, a perfect predator of the skies and his red eyes stared straight into her. He was a sight to behold, even though it struck such a powerful fear within her that it left her rooted to the spot. She had never appreciated how gigantic the Dragons were until she was practically face to face with one. His massive wingspan, pitch black leathery wings stretched out, seemed to blot out the very sun itself.

And the teeth! Two rows of impossibly sharp blood stained teeth that could easily tear through flesh and crush bones. The executioner whirled around, and held up the blade in an attempt to defend himself when Alduin roared. The force behind it sent all of them to the ground, and Elizabeth felt her back impact against the cobblestone with enough force that she felt something in her side crack. The shout trembled through her, and she could feel the power from it move through her blood like a quickening. It was such a peculiar feeling that washed over as if the shout had recognized something within her on a molecular level that she could not even begin to understand.

Head throbbing, her eyes up at the sky and she watched as unnatural storm clouds swirled from above and stole the daylight. The world around them was cast in a dark kind of twilight and instantly everything fell into chaos.

"Don't stand there! Kill it!"

"By Ysmir, nothing can kill it!"

Elizabeth's vision blurred, shapes and figures danced in front of her eyes and she struggled to scrambled to her feet. Loud blasts came from overheard with bright flashes that could only be one thing. Fire. The stench of sulfur perfumed the air and Alduin decimated Helgen, and Elizabeth finally got her feet beneath her when it happened all too fast

 _Buhh-rump. Buhhh-rump. Buhh-rump. Buhh-rump._ Her heart pounded in her chest like the steady rhythm of a beating drum and a primal feeling rose inside her chest. One that she could not for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what this feeling meant, but for a moment, she felt strong. Like she could survive this, at least, that was until she was shoved down to the chopping block. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to ignore the feeling of blood against her skin and heard the faint roar in the sky. The air coiled and thickened and her muscles winded tight together in anticipation. Her brows drew together, and she heard the executioner draw up his axe when the earth quake violently. She heard the dragon's roar and felt the fire before it hit the ground.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Tullius roared.

Elizabeth couldn't help the eye roll. She really couldn't. Seriously, he saw a giant flying reptile and it hadn't clicked inside his head that it was a dragon?

" _DRAGON!"_

 _At least, someone has brains,_ she thought with a hysterically laugh that bubbled up inside of her throat. Fear burned through her like quick silver.

"Don't stand there! Kill it!"

"By Ysmir, _nothing_ can kill it!"

She rolled to her feet, and stumbled to a stand. Her gaze was drawn to Alduin like moth to a flame, and she stared at the massive predator through her lashes. "Alduin," she spoke his name, and despite the chaos all around her she knew he had heard. His eyes were locked onto hers, and there was a strange sort of acknowledgement that passed between them, the Lord of the Dragons acknowledging the threat of the Last Dragonborn and vice versa. Elizabeth inclined her head at him, before she started to back pedaled. She refused to die here again, and especially not by doing something as stupid as tangoing with Alduin with her hands bound. She bent her knees, and kept her head down as the smoke filled the air. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she tried to figure out which way to go, her heart racing in her chest as her eyes flickered from person to person watching each one get knocked down every passing second.

It was like fire and brimstone that fell from down sky, and crashed to the ground like thunder. Elizabeth felt the earth tremble beneath her feet, and it was hard pressed to keep her balance, more so with her hands bond. Her eyes stung with tears from the smoke that was white hot, and blocked her vision. "This way!" A hand grabbed her arm. "The gods will not give us another chance! To your feet!"

Her head snapped to the right, and she gaped. "Ralof?" She asked, surprised. The blond man nodded, and pulled her towards the tower. Stumbling over her feet, they rushed through the threshold and two Stormcloak soldiers slammed the door shut behind them. When they went to bar it, and Ralof just gave them a scathingly look. "You really think that'll keep out a dragon?" Ralof asked, heatedly then he froze as if he had just realized what he had just said. "By Talos, is that truly a dragon? Can the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages," Ulfric said, his voice was like thunder. It rumbled with authority as his eyes looked around the room with a hawk like intensity. Elizabeth felt her spine stiffen when Ulfric looked at her, and she could see the cogs twisting behind his gaze as he considered her. It did not take a genius to construe what was rushing through his mind, and she frowned deeply. She looked towards the wounded who lied heaving on the ground. The metallic smell of blood coated the air as strongly as fire and smoke. Her chest rose and fall with sharp breaths before she made her way towards them.

"I'm not a doc… _healer_ , not professionally," Elizabeth offered, staring down the wounded soldiers with compassion written in her gaze. She may not believe in their cause, but that did not mean she liked seeing people suffer. "But I do know medicine, perhaps I can…"

One stormcloak just shook his head at her, his expression sad. "There is nothing that can be done for them now," the soldier told her, quietly. "They make for Sovngarde. May the Hall of Valor await you, dear friend."

Elizabeth stood there for a moment, her face twisted in indecision. "We can't stay here," she spoke, quietly. The chaos outside deafened only slightly by the thick stone walls. "We need to move, now," she urged, twisting towards Ulfric and Ralof.

"The only way is up," Ralof nodded at the stairs.

"I will take my chances out there with the dragon than go with _her_!" One stormcloak stood to his feet, and glare at Elizabeth who just took a step back in surprise.

"That is enough," Ralof stepped towards her. "We have not the time for petty arguments-"

"Petty! She knew _it_ was coming!" The Stormcloak pointed an accusing finger in her direction. "She knew the dragon was coming! She called it!"

"I did not!" Elizabeth glowered, dangerously. "I warned you! I warned you, and you did not listen." She snapped back, not one to take an accusation like that lightly especially when her fate seemed to be up in the air. She saw the distrust on each of their faces, and just shook her head. "You know what? Go die for all I care! I tried, and that is all I could do! I don't even know why I bothered," she hissed out, her hands clenched at her sides while she resisted the urge to go punch the man right in his face.

The Stormcloak stepped forward threateningly, but Ulfric stopped him with a sharp wave of his hand. "Enough. Ralof is right," Ulfric intoned, darkly. "We have not the time to quarrel over this now, not with a dragon breathing down our neck. As for the woman…" He turned towards her, and Elizabeth felt the hair rise on the back of her neck. It was like a predator acknowledging its prey, and Elizabeth did not like it one bit. "We will figure out what the woman knows later."

 _And didn't that sound pleasant? How about not_ , Elizabeth made a note to stay away from Ulfric even if it meant parting ways with Ralof who had been so far the only one she had come to remotely like. She wasn't going to place her trust, not into Ulfric's hands. Especially not when she was remarkably vulnerable now and it appeared that she had knowledge that could be misconstrued as premonitions. Elizabeth watched them rush up the stairs before she followed them silently wondering how going higher would get them out of here. Suddenly she remembered something and she sprinted up the steps. "Wait!" Elizabeth grabbed Ulfric and Ralof both by the collar and pulled them back with a surprising strength.

"Lass, what you-" Ralof started, when the wall came crashing in. Ralof pulled back, and the three sought shelter behind a piece of wall when the dragon roared.

" _TOOR SHUL!"_ The dragon spat fire at the poor Stormcloak soldier that had been a few paces ahead. Elizabeth choked on her vomit and turned her face as she knelt by the wall to spit it out. Her body shook from her head to her toes, and she felt sick. So sick that it seemed to reach deep down in soul and she tried to not breath in the scent of burned flesh as the soldier fell from the steps down to the ground below.

The fire ceased and the dragon swept upward in search of another target. None of them moved, not until they were sure Alduin had left. "Another thing you had knowledge of?" Ulfric turned his eyes towards Elizabeth's pale face. Elizabeth didn't not answer, just gave him a dark look before she brushed past both of them and up the stairs. She came to a halt right at the edge of the tower, and looked down at the inn. It looked impossibly far away. How was she ever supposed to make that jump?

"We will have to jump through the roof to keep going," Ralof stated, once he reached her side. "You first, lass. That roof won't hold up forever, but it is your best way out."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Elizabeth said, a slight quiver in her voice. "Why if I can't make it?" She looked at Ralof.

Ralof stared down at her with a somber kind of wisdom. "Jump like you can," he told her, simply.

"Oh…kay," Elizabeth said, not certain that actually helped at all. She swallowed thickly and took several steps back staring at the jump before her. Her heart swirled with trepidation, and she clenched her eyes closed tightly.

Then she ran forward as fast as she could. She threw her entire body into the jump, and she felt the hot air rush past her with the sound of train. She didn't open her eyes. She was too afraid to. She didn't want to see if she made it. She didn't want to see if she didn't. She didn't open her eyes until her feet hit the ground, and when she rolled, she rolled right through a hole in the ceiling and fell straight down to the floor below. Her body withered as a white hot like liquid lightning shot through her shoulder blade down to her finger tips when something popped loudly. A scream tore through her lips before she could help it, and tears blurred her vision.

For several seconds, she gasped for air looking like a dying fish left on the bank before she managed to get a breath into her lungs. "Ah…ah…ah…" It was a battle to get over onto her knees, and from there it was almost impossible to stand. But she felt the fire closing in and the ominous creaking of the wood from above. She had to move, the thought rushed through her mind and she moved as fast as she could. She forced the pain away, solely focusing on the exit and as soon as she stepped out into the chaos that the building collapsed behind her.

A hot rush of embers hit her back, and her hair whipped around wildly. She narrowed her eyes, and looked back towards the tower. She did not see Ralof or Ulfric, and knew they must have chosen a different way out. She wasn't entirely surprised. Drawing a deep breath, she hissed as she moved her right arm. A burning, tingling pain came down from her shoulder blade all the way to her fingers tips. She had popped her shoulder out of its socket, and she gritted her teeth together as she moved forward. Dead bodies scattered the ground, some of the burnt beyond recognition, some dead, some withering in pain.

Elizabeth tried not to focus on them as she stumbled over them. She focused on the clear path in front of her, and saw two Imperials with their swords drawn. Hadvar. She recognized him as he shouted to a child. "Hamming, over here! Now!" Hadvar shouted at the young boy. The boy's face trembled, tears streaking down his face as he rushed over to the Imperial's side. "Easy, boy, easy," Hadvar said, quietly.

Elizabeth stumbled over towards them, not sure what her reception would be then Alduin swept down and landed in front of them. "Get back!" Elizabeth shouted, and Hadvar's head snapped towards her for a split second before he scooped the child up into his arms and they fell back. Dragon's fire brushed past them, and they hid behind a building. Elizabeth darted over towards them, adrenaline pounding in her blood.

"Still alive, prisoner?" Hadvar said, his brows pinched ever so slightly. "If you want to stay that way, then you need to stay with me. Understood?" Elizabeth just looked at him, swallowing thickly though she gave no reply. "Gunnar, take Hamming and get to safety."

"What of you?" Gunnar asked.

"I make to recon with General Tullius and take up defense," Hadvar told him, sharply. "Now, go! Go!"

"Gods guide you, Hadvar."

Elizabeth hesitated, she had no desire to see General Tullius anymore than she did Ulfric right now. She knew that whether path she chose that she would not see them, or at least, that's what happened in the game. But this wasn't a game anymore now, was it? Her lips twisted downward as she stumbled after Hadvar, her lungs hard pressed for air in the hot toxic smoke.

They rounded a corner, and a large shadow swooped overhead. "Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar nudged her back against the stone wall and she felt the impact of Alduin landing on the top of it through every bone in her bones. Her eyes widened as she took in the leathery wing just inches from her face and held her breath. _"TOOR SHUL!"_ The dragon unleashed his voice and spread the fire down on Helgen.

Elizabeth trembled as she watched building falls and people die right before her eyes. The smell of ashes and burnt flesh would not be one so easily forgotten. The noise was deafening, beating incessantly against her ear drum and she could barely make out Hadvar telling her to stay put. Her eyes were on Alduin in horror and awe as she watched him shove with all his might off of the wall and took to the sky once more. "Come on, hurry!" Hadvar shouted, loudly. Elizabeth followed him through the decimated ruins of a house before they came out on the main roadway in Helgen where a row archers stood firing arrows up at the flying beast.

"It's you and me, prisoner! Stay close!" Hadvar ordered, rushing past them. He had seen that the majority of soldier were either dead, or fleeing. Only the brave or stupid remained.

 _The keep_ , Elizabeth remembered. They were heading towards the keep. It was the only building relatively intact with its large stone walls and Elizabeth picked up the pace, ignoring the pain blossoming in her shoulder.

"Ralof! You damned traitor!" Hadvar came to a sudden halt, his sword drawn out in front of him as if he had half the mind to run the blond storm cloak right through.

Ralof paused to give him a sneer. "We're escaping, Hadvar! You will not stop us," the blond Nord stated, his axe raised ready to defend himself.

"Fine," Hadvar spat. "I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

Elizabeth looked between both of them with wide eyes, and indecision swelled up inside of her. Fear prickled at her scalp as she regarded them both, not knowing which one she would follow. Her palms were slick with sweat and her heart seemed to well up inside of her with so much fear and so much uncertainty.

"You!" Ralof saw her, and she swore she saw a measure of relief in his eyes at seeing her. "Come on! Into the keep!"

"With me, prisoner! Let's go!" Hadvar shouted.

Both men rushed off without looking back to see if she was following them, and Elizabeth stood there for a long moment her heart pounding her chest. Her mind was locked in some kind of battle of wills, trying to decipher with path would be the safest. When a shadow from above fell over her, her mind went blank with wild panic and she let her feet do the thinking for her. She slammed through the Keep doors and Ralof slammed it shut behind her.

* * *

 **NOW**

Elizabeth was dozing in her hospital bed when she vaguely registered the sound of door opening. She struggled several moments to pull her fluttering eyes open, and she heard a familiar chuckle. "Sleep beauty awakes," the familiar voice commented, mixed with relief and amusement.

Elizabeth blinked several times, and her brows furrowed together. Her head tilted to the side and confusion was written on her face as drew in a deep breath. "Serena."

"Actually, it's Sam now," the dark haired former vampire smiled, holding Cameron at her hip. The swell of her stomach was not missed by Elizabeth's eyes nor was the cat-like smile. "Sam McCall."

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE BONUS CHAPTER! Bet you didn't expect that kind of ending did you? Again, this Skyrim Liz story is on back burner because I want to finish some longer fics before I delve straight into another long one.**

REFERENCE:

1.) Skyrim is at Civil War, and it was foretold that when brother fought brother, Alduin the World Eater a great and terrible dragon would return and destroy the world. The only one that has the chance to stop him is the Last Dragonborn or Dovahkiin (D-oh-v-ah-k-ee-n), the main protagonist and the role that Elizabeth fills in this oneshot. In Dragon language, "Dovahkiin" is a combination of the words 'Dovah,' meaning "dragon," and 'kiin,' meaning "born," or "child" which is typically translated to "Dragonborn," but it can also be translated to "Dragonchild." Dovahkiin also has a second meaning: the 'Dov' in 'Dovah' refers to Dragonkind as a whole, while the 'ah' means "hunter." Interpreted thus, the name reads "Dragonkind Hunter Born," or "Born Hunter of Dragonkind," an appropriate description of what the Dragonborn is destined to do.

 **I am going to end this at Chapter 20, nice even number. Here's the line up:**

 **Chapter 11: Christian Vega**

 **Chapter 12: Remy Lebeau**

 **Chapter 13: Wolverine**

 **Chapter 14: Steve Rodgers**

 **Chapter 15: Aaron Hotchner**

 **Chapter 16: Ziva David**

 **Chapter 17: Natasha Romanov**

 **Chapter 18: John Waston**

 **Chapter 19: EJ Dimera, sequel**

 **Chapter 20: Dean Winchester, sequel**

 **Reasons that Ziva David and Natasha Romanov are on here. One, they are badass. Two, if Liz was to decide to go play for the other team, she needs someone that could stand up and be equal to Lizzie. These two women fit the bill. :D**

 **Rrs are appreciated. :D**


	11. Waiting on Italy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital.

 **Summary:** When an engagement ring mysterious appears on someone's finger, it sends Port Charles in a tale spin.

 **Timeline:** 2009, after Liason's break up but before LnL2 reunion. Everyone believes Elizabeth is single and free, until an engagement ring popped up on her finger.

 **Pairings:** Are A Surprise!

 **Inspiration:** I really wanted to write something funny. I usually write longing or angst with a reunion (though there is a few exceptions), but I wanted to write something that will make the readers laugh and say, "Go! Liz!" So this is how this idea came about after watching an episode of "Vicar of Dibley" where the main character, Geraldine Granger, is getting married and a bunch of her past loves try to get her to runaway with them. It was an amazing episode, I recommend everyone to watch it. It is on Netflixs.

 **Songs that helped inspire me:**

 **Thanks to,** _Of Elfin Blood, Princessdiana516, butterfly Liz, leas mom, leeleelayla5, narnia365, trini12180, KuM8, QUEENADDEK, aphass, liasamccool388, E-Nizzy, barbara87413, Bjq, ROCkERJACKSON, Dreamer0293, brokenangelwings16, Wonderwomom, lulubell76, ravenb, Moviegirl1616, byland, Karebears1981, Bryantk82, aoerh, kikimoo, sammygirl271, lish1809, reina13, megshoste, vlalita, notenoughlove, chriswrites99, rosyronni,_ **for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** _CandyHearts22, NaxiePatrinaFan47, bookfreak25, trini12180, QUEENADDEK, liasamccool388, McCarthy, Doreen769, Meghie03, ROCkerJACKson, Dreamer0293, theonlythingthatsevermattered, byland, TJStevens, AresStar, Bryantk82, megshoste, notenoughlove, lish1809, Twisted Musalih, blackgem17, chriswrites99_ **, for all the favs. :D**

 **And a special thanks to,** _kcke2pen, Guest, ilovedana53, arcoiris0502, Bjq, Cynthia, Mari, MeridianRN, reina13, barbara87413, Guest2, chicki'62, Mona_ **, for all the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WOW! I can't believe the turn out for this story. You all have inspired me, and there will now be more possible endings. I hope that you will all find them enjoyable.**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Sorry for the late update. I lost all my writings, and have been trying to rebuild. It's going to be a lot easier now that I have flash drives to back up my files, and two new computers. One given to me by my brother because he got himself a new one, and my sister got me a laptop for Christmas. I started crying because I really wasn't expecting it. I was prepared to have to save up to get a good laptop, but my family is amazing and knows how much writing means to me. I love them so much. :D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

" **Waiting on Italy"**

Elizabeth Webber had been tired of waiting on life.

She had put her life on hold for every man in her life, and put her dreams to the background, supporting them and what they did instead. When Jason had left her in that courthouse, she had been left to gather the broken pieces of her heart once again. It had taken weeks for Elizabeth to take the first step to moving on. It had came in the form of a broken promise. She had been cleaning when she found the plane tickets. The tickets that would have taken her, Jason, and the boys to Italy tucked away in a drawer, out of sight and out of mind. The cracks in her broken heart burned, and she had almost torn them up in anger. Yet she managed to still her hand, and leave them in tact.

Elizabeth stared at the date when the tickets would no longer be valid, and it was swiftly approaching. The longer she stared at them, a resolve slowly built inside of her heart. She _was_ going to Italy, without Jason. A part of her was greatly saddened by this, yet at the same time it had felt freeing. She had put that dream in the back burner because it had never seemed right without Jason, but she was done waiting for the right moment. She had spent waiting on those kind of moments only to have her world crumble down each and every time. Now, she realized it wasn't about waiting for the right time.

It was making the time.

She took the tickets, and went to her grandmother. Together they had gotten Steven and Sarah to purchase tickets for Italy, and planned a great family vacation. It honestly couldn't happened at a better time because Lucky had been trying to get close again, and Nicolas had tried to kiss her. It was a mess that she could have easily fell into because she had felt like she was caught in a downward spiral with no let up. And when she was got in one of those, she usually ended up making the worst kind of mistakes. So getting on the plane with her family had lifted the uneasy weight that had been pulling her down, and she had finally been able to breath.

And now, she stood in one of the finest museums in Italy. Paintings from great master such as Da Vinci, Rembrandt, and carvings from ancient Rome that stirred her emotions. Her imagination stirred to life as she walked through the halls, her eyes drinking in every little detail as her heels clicked against the marble floor. She had all day to herself because her sister and brother insisted on taking the boys to the nearby beach to allow Elizabeth a day to explore to her heart's content. Oh, everything she saw just made her itch to get back to the hotel room to break out the easel and canvas to paint. She hadn't felt the urge to paint in such a long time. So long in fact that Elizabeth had feared that she had lost it completely.

She came to a stop in front of painting, so enthralled with it that she did not see the man standing only a foot away. She pressed her fingertips to her lips, and couldn't stop the smile that drifted across her lips.

"A fan of Rembrandt's artwork?" A voice came from beside her.

"Oh, yes," she answered, only half aware of the man. "It's early Rembrandt, I would believe. He was an artist whose work favored realism to the point that most critics believed he preferred ugliness to beauty. I think it's fantastic," whispered Elizabeth, her eyes traced the painting. The contrast in the light and darkness played across the uneven planes of the subjects face, and Rembrandt had made no attempt to soften the man's flaw. Instead, he chose to show case them and bring out the beauty in imperfection."

She finally looked over at the man, and felt her jaw drop ever so slightly. The man had a profile that would have Julius Caesar envious. His smooth olive skin made her press her tongue against the back of her lips, and slowly he turned towards Elizabeth. His full sensuous lips pulled into a great smile, and by God, that was a good looking dimple on the corner of his mouth. She had never been a dimple kind of girl, but something about the ones this man was sporting made her heart skit a beat. His eyes were a dark rich caramel color with hints a brown so dark, they appeared garnet. When she thought of what Adonis look liked, this man would be the image that would come to mind hereafter.

The man smiled, and held out his hand. "You really do know your art," he commented, impressed by her answer. Not many people that came in here actual knew the artists or paintings. They just came to coo and awe at the pieces, so he was pleasantly surprised by finding a woman not only beautiful, but clearly educated in his favorite subject. "I'm Christian…Christian Vega."

"Elizabeth Webber," she said, shaking his hand. His hand engulfed her smaller one, and she felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine.

Christian looked up from head to toe. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to notice a woman. After the mess with his last relationship, he had came to Italy to solely focus on his art and teaching, leaving the matters of the heart far behind him. Yet when he saw this pale skin goddess step through the doors of the museum, he couldn't have ignored her if he tried. "May I ask what bring you to Italy, Miss…Webber?" He asked, his eyebrow lifted slightly.

"Well, coming to Italy has always been a dream of mine," Elizabeth admitted, with a half smile. After he released her hand, she dropped it and curled her tingling fingers against her jeans. "I always put it off because of one thing or another, until I finally realized that if I didn't make the time then there wouldn't be one."

"A wise decision," Christian dipped his head. "But Italy is hardly a city to enjoy alone, especially for a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Elizabeth's cheeks turned pink, and a smile blossomed across her face. "You are quite the charmer, aren't you?" She said, tilting her head to the side.

"So I'm told," Christian said. "Though that's not an answer."

She chuckled lightly. "I'm here with my grandmother, sister, brother and my two sons," Elizabeth replied, waiting to see his reaction. Most men ran when they heard a woman had children, and she was curious to see his reaction. "They are at the beach to give me a day to explore all by myself."

Christian's eyes narrowed. She didn't correct him when he said 'Miss Webber', so her children had to be from a previous relationship. He also didn't see a ring on her finger, so he was truly hoping that she was unattached. He wasn't picturing a white picket fence, or anything yet, but he definitely wanted to know this beautiful blue eyed woman in front of him. Even if it was for the brief time she was Italy to something more, something in his chest told him that he couldn't let this woman slip by. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind a guide? I know this city better than the back of my own hand, and would love to show you some of the greatest spots that everyone should see when they are here," he offered, an impulse offer, but he found himself not regretting it.

Elizabeth blinked, slightly surprised. She gnawed on her lower lip, a quiver of uncertainty in her heart, but she released it. She was done putting off life. Done not jumping head first because she had been too jaded by all she had been through. If she was going to do it, she would not do it by halves. "I would like that," she accepted, with a small smile. "Just let me call my sister and let her know where I will be."

"Of course," Christian nodded. He wasn't offended because he understood the caution. One could never be too careful with strangers nowadays. He watched Elizabeth Webber go make her call, and a foreboding sensation stirred inside his chest. Somehow, he had a feeling that his life was about to change. He just didn't anticipated how much.

* * *

It happened gradually. A few dates that led to passionate nights in Italy before they had to part ways, but Christian called her every night. Clandestine visits to Port Charles when his job would allow, and feelings deepened from an easy going, no strings attached situation to probably the most meaningful relationship Elizabeth had ever had. She did love the men in her past, but there had always been something that held her back from giving everything. An uneasy sense of being lied to, the fears of dangers, and sometimes even her own self-destructive destroyed what happiness could have been.

But she turned over a new leaf. When Christian brought up the idea of being something more than just friends with benefits, Elizabeth thought about it long and hard, before she agreed. It was time to move forward. To commit to a future, and finally shut the door on her past. It was a few months before Christian found a place in upstate New York for work, and moved there. He came down every chance he got, and finally put a ring on it. Elizabeth had cried when he proposed, and they made love all night long. She found someone who cherished her, and all that she was, including her faults. She found someone she was able to open up to in ways she hadn't been able to in a long time, and the icing on the cake was her boys adored him, and vice versa.

A knock came at the door, and Elizabeth frowned at it. She hadn't been expecting anyone, and she walked over, opening it. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw a disheveled Jason standing there, his clothes crumbled as if he had just come back from a ride. "Hey," she said, a look of confusion passed her face.

"Hey, can I come in?" Jason asked.

"Sure?" Elizabeth stepped aside, and allowed him to end. Her eyes glanced towards the kitchen doorway because Christian had set about to make gnocchi for supper tonight, and she had a feeling he would be listening in just in case heated words were to arise. "Jason, I don't want to make you feel unwelcome, but I am really busy with last minute wedding preparations, but why exactly are you here?" She felt no need to beat around the bush about it.

"I just needed answers."

"Answers about what?" Elizabeth frowned.

"About him," Jason said, firmly. "About your fiancé."

"About Christian?" Elizabeth asked, floundering. "I don't understand. He's my fiancé. He loved me, and my boys, but why would you want to ask questions about him?"

"Because…" he licked his lips, and his pulse trembled along his jaw. "Because I need to know that he is going to take care of you, when I can't."

"Jason, stop," Elizabeth held up her hands. She had never seen him so worked up like this, and it killed her that he was hurting over this, but she couldn't live her life for a relationship that would never be. She was happy with Christian, and her life was full, more than she ever thought it would be. "Why are you torturing yourself like this? You have moved on, Jason. You started to even before I left for Italy, with Sam, right?"

"Sam and I…" He shook his head because there was nothing to say. Yes, he had contemplated getting back together with Sam, but if he was honest, there was too many cracks in the foundation of that relationship that had nothing to do with anyone, but them. Eventually it would fall apart for one reason or another, and starting something would be cruel to both of them. "I don't know, Elizabeth. There was never a clear cut ending for us, and there was always something hanging between us, and we never got the timing right…"

"It was never the timing, Jason," she told him, sadly. "It's not about waiting for the right time. There is never a right time. It's about making the time, and I finally found someone who willing to make that time for me."

She watched the agony fill his eyes, and she hated that this was hurting him, but she had moved onward. She couldn't hold onto the past, and move forward. It would stretch her heart, more and more, until it completely shattered, and turn her into a face that she did not recognize. She didn't want to hit rock bottom, and become a person so desperate for happiness that she was willing to sacrifice her soul for it.

"Does he make you happy?" Jason had to know.

Elizabeth smiled. "He does."

Jason's jaw trembled, his blue eyes looked off to the side. To a picture on the mantel of Elizabeth, her boys, and a man who was undoubtedly her fiancé. A great sadness welled up inside because Elizabeth and her boys had always been his heart, and his dream. In a perfect world without the mob, with different choices, things could have been so different for them. But he had to let that go, because holding on when she was walking away would kill him. "I'm glad," Jason said, sincerely. He looked over at her, and managed to give her a small smile. "Out of everyone I have known, you deserve happiness the most, Elizabeth. You have been through so much, and I am…I am glad that you found someone who is able to give that to you."

Elizabeth's lips trembled. "Thank you," she said, softly. "And I want you to know you deserve happiness, too. I know that Sam and I have a…rather tumultuous history, but you are my friend most of all, and if she makes you happy then I wish nothing, but the best for you both."

Jason gave a tight smile. "I don't know if Sam and I will be happy, but thank you." He shuffled back and forth on the balls of his feet, uncharacteristically nervous, before he dipped his head. "I should get going. You probably have a lot to prepare for the wedding."

"I do," she said, softly.

Jason nodded, again. He walked over to the door, and opened it, only stopping to look back at her for one last look.

"Goodbye, Jason," Elizabeth told him, quietly.

The fact she didn't use 'see you later' wasn't lost on him. He drew in a deep breath to steel his heart against the regrets, and what ifs that always overwhelmed him when it came to her. "Goodbye, Elizabeth," whispered Jason, before he shut the door soundlessly behind him. The house he had imagined building a family with Elizabeth wasn't his to stay in. Someone else had taken her heart, and taken his place, and he had to find a way to live with that.

Elizabeth stared at the door, the heaviness in her heart melting away, leaving her drained, but more at peace than she had imagined.

"You alright?" Christian had been in the other room, and had heard the entire conversation. He wasn't worried, or concerned Jason would steal her heart back. He knew that while Jason had a piece of Elizabeth's heart, that Christian held the entirety of it, but that didn't mean he didn't understand that she was hurting because a friend of hers was hurting.

"It hurts, but I feel…lighter," Elizabeth said, turning towards. "Like the last bit of the past that still was holding onto me is gone, and I can finally start to move forward without regrets. Do you understand that?"

"More than you know," Christian told her. He, too, had put away the ghosts of his past before he had proposed to Elizabeth because he didn't want his past to affect his future. He buried the skeletons, let go of the things that haunted him, and knew while his past loves would always be a part of him, he didn't have to let them be a part of his life with Elizabeth. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and sighed, deeply. "But let's think about better things."

"Like?" Elizabeth arched a brow, with a slight grin.

"Like how you are going to be Mrs. Vega in two weeks time," Christian smiled, his hands rested upon her hips as he leaned down to brush his lips across hers. "Nervous?"

"Nervous. Excited. Happy," Elizabeth listed off, cupping his face into her hands. "Free. I haven't felt free with anyone or anything in my life for so long until I met you," she whispered out, giving him a soulful look. All the long she felt for him shined bright in her eyes like stars in the night sky, and Christian pulled her into a more passionate embrace. He angled his lips so he could kiss her deeply, his tongue branding her like a white hot iron, and she groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Christian pulled back, and whispered against her lips, "Do you feel up for some pre-marital celebration? The boys are with Audrey, and we have a couple of hours," he said, his voice deep and filled with sensuous promises.

"I thought you'd never ask," Elizabeth purred, nipping at his chin.

Christian smiled, and lifted her hips so she could wrap her legs around his waist, carrying her upstairs without faltering. Needless to say, they ended up calling Audrey to have her keep the boys for the night because after two hours, they weren't quite finished with each other.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! RRs are appreciated. :D


	12. Jokers Are Wild Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from General Hospital.

 **Summary:** When an engagement ring mysterious appears on someone's finger, it sends Port Charles in a tale spin.

 **Timeline:** 2009, after Liason's break up but before LnL2 reunion. Everyone believes Elizabeth is single and free, until an engagement ring popped up on her finger.

 **Pairings:** Are A Surprise!

 **Inspiration:** I really wanted to write something funny. I usually write longing or angst with a reunion (though there is a few exceptions), but I wanted to write something that will make the readers laugh and say, "Go! Liz!" So this is how this idea came about after watching an episode of "Vicar of Dibley" where the main character, Geraldine Granger, is getting married and a bunch of her past loves try to get her to runaway with them. It was an amazing episode, I recommend everyone to watch it. It is on Netflixs.

 **Songs that helped inspire me:**

 **Thanks to,** _Of Elfin Blood, Princessdiana516, butterfly Liz, leas mom, leeleelayla5, narnia365, trini12180, KuM8, QUEENADDEK, aphass, liasamccool388, E-Nizzy, barbara87413, Bjq, ROCkERJACKSON, Dreamer0293, brokenangelwings16, Wonderwomom, lulubell76, ravenb, Moviegirl1616, byland, Karebears1981, Bryantk82, aoerh, kikimoo, sammygirl271, lish1809, reina13, megshoste, vlalita, notenoughlove, chriswrites99, rosyronni,_ **for all the follows.**

 **Thanks to,** _CandyHearts22, NaxiePatrinaFan47, bookfreak25, trini12180, QUEENADDEK, liasamccool388, McCarthy, Doreen769, Meghie03, ROCkerJACKson, Dreamer0293, theonlythingthatsevermattered, byland, TJStevens, AresStar, Bryantk82, megshoste, notenoughlove, lish1809, Twisted Musalih, blackgem17, chriswrites99_ **, for all the favs. :D**

 **And a special thanks to** **for all the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WOW! I can't believe the turn out for this story. You all have inspired me, and there will now be more possible endings. I hope that you will all find them enjoyable.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Jokers are Wild Part 1"

* * *

 **March 7** **th** **, 2003**

"Hasn't been your night, eh, chérie? Or maybe it has—considering that I am here to rescue you," the thick Cajun accent was unmistakable, and Elizabeth Webber let out a grunt of annoyance. "Been a while, no? Bonjour, ma petit."

Oh, it was quite true. It hadn't been her night, what with the three bigot thugs that had decided to try and beat her up—possibly worse—and the icing on top, but running into Remy LeBeau of all people in New York City…well, it left a bad taste in her mouth. Her blue eyes cut into the imposing figure he was at the mouth of the alleyway, with his worn old brown trench coat and his short dark rouge hair. His eyes were the most imposing off all, and immediately gave him away as a mutant, with the red iris and the rest as black as onyx. He leaned against the brick wall, watching her progress against her attackers, while shuffling a deck of cards.

"If you are here to rescue," Elizabeth said, lightning swirling around her fists as she fought back against the three bigger and larger thugs, "then perhaps, you can lend a helping hand?" She didn't know how these three idiots knew she was a mutant. Not even her own grandmother knew she was a mutant.

"Give them a little zap. Dat'll put dem right down," Remy said, eyeing the thug that turned his way. He smirked when the fool rushed him, and he flicked a card straight at the man's face. The Joker card glittered imbued with energy, and exploded causing the man to cry out and clutch at his eyes.

"If I put anymore into it, I risk killing them," Elizabeth huffed, through clenched teeth. The one that resembled a pig managed to land a good punch right to her skull, and she felt her brain rattled inside.

"Dey'd have no problem killing you, chérie," Remy pointed out, stepping over the bawling man on the ground and grabbed one of Elizabeth's attackers by his lapel. The man made a choking noise, and Remy tossed him headfirst into the nearby brick wall.

"Well, I'm not them!"

"Such compassion," Remy clucked his tongue. "Especially for those undeserving of it."

Elizabeth growled, and kneed the last man in the groin. He fell to his knees with eyes bulging out of his skull, and she landed a punch straight to his face, with enough electrical force behind it to make him see stars. When he dropped the ground, out cold, next to the other two, Elizabeth looked up at Remy. "Where was my rescue?" She asked, haughtily.

"I helped, didn't I?" Remy said, with a shrug of his shoulder.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and made her way past him.

"Now, chérie—"

"I'm not your _chérie_!" Elizabeth said, sharply.

"Come now, no kiss for your knight in shining armor?"

"I don't make a habit of kissing strange men."

"What a coincidence, neither do I."

Elizabeth pursed her lips against a smile. She didn't want to smile. She didn't want to find him amusing. Not one tiny bit. She stalked out of the alleyway, trying to ignore the other mutant that was hot on her heels. "What do you want, LeBeau? Why are you in Port Charles?" She demanded, her voice harsh. More harsh than she intended.

"A little bit of dis, and a little bit of dat," Remy replied, vaguely. "Was just about to leave when I saw you walking out of de art place. I could barely believe my eyes. Could it really be ma petite Lizzie? I had to see for myself, but before I could reach you those three thugs did."

"You were stalking me?" Elizabeth shot him a look. She hated him using the nicknames. _Chérie_ and _ma petite_ hurt her heart in ways that she hadn't thought it could be hurt anymore. It reminded her of a more innocent time where she had been a little trouble maker trying to find her place in the world, ignored by her parent's and hated by her sister. So she sought refuge with Remy and his crew. When she discovered her mutant abilities, it had felt like fate. Remy made promises, taught her how to lock pick, how to steal, and gave her first cigarette. Despite the age difference of his twenty-three years and her fourteen years, they had become fast friends. Elizabeth would admit that she had a crush on him—with that accent, who wouldn't?—but nothing ever happened because that would have been very, very wrong. He was a bad influence, but in the best way, because also helped her discover her spine and how to stand up for herself.

Sometimes, she wished he had been around after her rape to help her through the aftermath of it. He would have kept her head steady on her shoulders, while she picked up the pieces. Instead, she got Lucky—and while she is grateful to Lucky—after the first week, it had become all about him. She had lost her independence and sense of self for a long time after that. It still curded her blood to think about all that led up to that night. It had been a horrible combination of things. Sarah's swooping in on her day, hurting Elizabeth's pride and caused her to be out in the park that night. And the foolish mistake, she had made taking those suppressants. Over the counter drugs that had become available to mutants that helped dampen their abilities so they could live normal lives. There was no need for a prescription, so she was able to get it and remain anonymous. A thing she would later regret because if she hadn't taken them, then she would have been able to stop Tom Baker from doing what he did. A shudder rushed down her spine, Elizabeth bit her lower lip and shook such thoughts from her head. She hadn't taken the suppressants since that day, and had learned self-control over her ability.

Sometimes, she would slip up, but so far no one had noticed. Why would they notice her? Since Ric slowly and methodically isolated her from everyone, and she been a stupid fool to fall for his act, she had practically become a non-entity to them all. No one saw her. No one cared. She was all alone in the world, or at least, that is what it felt like.

"Stalking is such an ugly term, no?"

"But apt," Elizabeth retorted, hotly. She shoved the door open to her studio building, and marched up the stairs. A quick glance back behind her, and she nearly sighed. He wasn't giving up in the slightly, bent on following her like a dog with a bone. Part of her wasn't as annoyed as it should be, which just made the feelings bubbling up inside of her all that much worse. "Well, now you've seen me, and can be on your merry way."

"Now what is the rush? We are old friends. We should catch up," Remy stated, with a slanted smirk.

"Catch up?" Elizabeth repeated the words, with a deceptively calm tone. She had reached her floor in record time, and she turned to face him with a methodically turn of her heel. "You want to catch up? After what? Six years? Alright let me break this down for you in cliff notes so I can save us both the time: When my own mother and father dropped me off that the neighbors, couldn't be bothered to send me to Port Charles to my grandmother like they did Sarah, I went searching for you. And what did I find, Remy?"

A flash of true guilt flickered through his eyes, before he looked away from her blazing glare. "Chérie, let me—"

"Nothing. I found no trace of you, and the rest of the crew wouldn't give me a single answer. Then in the next week, they were gone, too. I had been abandoned by _both_ of my families, and for what?" Elizabeth said, righteous tears burning in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled, and she stood there shaking. The lights from the stairwell flickers and buzzed, and stems of electricity ran down her arms as intimately as a lover. It took Elizabeth a minute, and a deep breath to compose herself. The light stopped flickering, and all visible traces of the electric currents faded off of her person. "We could sit and talk for hours, Remy. We could dance around the topic, and laugh like old times, but I already have to wear a mask too much. I'm tired of it, and if I didn't wear a mask, then I would need to why you left. Why you weren't the man I thought you were? Why I couldn't go with you because I would have? And we both know that you wouldn't tell me the truth, now would you?"

Remy said nothing.

Elizabeth drew a wrathful breath, because her heart _hurt._ She wanted him to deny the charges, to owe up them, or something. Anything was better than just silent acceptance. "I thought you were a good man. I thought you were my friend," Elizabeth said, brokenly. "And then you were gone. You promised me that you were my family, and that I would always have a home with you and you broke that. Why?"

"You're right, ma petite. I'm not a nice man. Not even a good one, just an honest one livin' in a dishonest world," Remy admitted, with a morose smile on his lips. He didn't even look offended by what she said, but rather accepted it as the sad truth. "I promised you dose things because I thought I could give dem to you, but I was wrong. I t'ink people like me aren't meant for dat, but you are Elizabeth. It's why I didn't bring you wi'h us when I left. You deserved better, and I couldn't give dat to you. I'm sorry."

And with that he turned around, descending the stairs with silent footsteps. Elizabeth swallowed down the urge to call out to him, and reached up wiping away the tears from her eyes. She wished she could take those words back. Remy abandoning her was an old wound, and it ached harshly, but her anger wasn't all towards him. It was towards self-righteous Ric, towards Carly and Sonny, towards Jason and Courtney, towards herself, and those three men that attacked her. Remy had been a convenient target, and she felt horrible for taking that out on him. Numbly, she made her way toward her studio, and when she got there she searched her purse for her key, and her heart dropped into her stomach with a hard thud.

Her key was gone.

 _It must have gotten dropped during the fight_ , Elizabeth realized, placing her hands over her face. She drew in a deep breath, and looked up at the ceiling wondering if the universe was playing some kind of joke on her. "Remy, I need you," Elizabeth called out, rather reluctant.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming."

Elizabeth jumped about a foot in the air when she realized that he was suddenly right beside her. She gave him a look, then looked down the hallway in confusion before she gave a sharp shake of her head. "Careful, I could easily turn this into a nightmare," she warned, though her tone lacked the heat that it held earlier. Against her better sense, her heart softened to him. "I lost my key in the scuffle, and I would go to the landlord but his wife is sick so he's been at the hospital staying with her. Do you have lockpick?"

"You will need to get new locks," Remy said, eyeing the door knob speculatively. "May I?"

"All yours," Elizabeth stepped off to the side, and as he knelt down, taking out his lock pick to start to fiddle with the door knob, she released a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

He stilled.

"You are a good man. I was just angry," Elizabeth admitted, slightly ashamed. "I mean, I still feel hurt being left behind, but all my anger there wasn't directed at you. I just took it out on you, and that was unfair of me."

Remy hummed in the back of his throat, his fingers skillfully moving the picks in the lock like a maestro pianist preformed Beethoven's fifth symphony. "Next time you need a punching babe, chérie, all you need to do is ask."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. "I'll keep that in mind. And Remy?"

"Hmm?" His raised his gaze to meet hers.

"Thank you…for coming back," she whispered, sincerely.

Remy's face that had been blank softened with emotions and he slanted a grin up at her. "Always, ma petite."

* * *

She let Remy in her studio that night.

She allowed talk of the past, and heard him talk about his current misdeeds without judgment. Somewhere between the wistful memories, and the alcohol that she had pulled out, Remy had noticed that she was no longer the waif of a kid who followed him about. He saw the woman that she had become, an alabaster goddess with mischievous blue eyes, and he was a weak man. And if he was a weak man, then she was the weaker woman because she more sober than him could have stopped things before clothes ended up on the floor and naked bodies intertwined.

But she couldn't regret it. He was unexpected, but it gave her an anchor in the storm of her life. She awoke the next morning, content and satisfied, knowing before she pulled her eyes open that he'd be gone. When she did pull her eyes open to find the daylight streaming in through the windows, she found a card lying on the pillow next to her.

He had left behind the Queen of Hearts. Little did either of them know, that he had left behind something else, too.

Cameron wasn't Zander's. He was Remy's.

Elizabeth had never had any doubt because despite popular belief, she never slept with Zander. Zander had passed out after attempting to make out with, and had a rather vivid dream about them sleeping together. Instead of correcting his assumption, Elizabeth used it. She hated herself for doing that, but she had no way of getting ahold of Remy—besides, would the thief welcome impending fatherhood? She didn't want to force him, or make him feel obligated, either. She is the one that decided condoms weren't needed, and gave him the go ahead. He, at least, was hesitant. And she didn't want Ric to even believe her baby was his. Stupidly, Ric still thought there was a slim chance that he was her baby's daddy, and that's when the horrid DNA test came in.

Elizabeth had confided in Bobbie about what happened, and Bobbie had no love for Ric after what he did to Carly, so Bobbie set up the test results. Elizabeth was grateful to the other woman, and thought the test would solve everything. Instead, it made things worse. Zander decided he wanted Emily back, and thought Elizabeth was ruining that, going as far as to threat Elizabeth. Ric was desperate for a second chance, and chased after pretending to be a humbled and changed man willing to marry her even though she carried another man's child.

Elizabeth wanted nothing to do with either of them.

Shortly after, Zander died. She didn't want Zander to die in that fire. It was a horrible way to die, and she hated that she breathed easier when she found out because he went from being a friend to being someone that scared her so badly at the end. She left Port Charles for the rest of her pregnancy in fear of losing her baby, and by the time, she returned Ric wasn't interested, and was panting after Alexis.

And truth be told, she thought that settled the matter of Cameron's paternity. She never thought for a moment that Remy would end up back in her life—at least, not as a permanent fixture.

Of course, life does love its surprises.

* * *

 **SEVEN MONTHS AGO**

She didn't know if she could do this.

Send her boys off to the Xavier Institute, especially when they were still so little. It was so far away from Port Charles that she would barely get to see them, and her insides rolled painfully. She knew that she might not send them this year, or the next few, but in time, they would have to learn to control their mutations. Jake's mutation—so early and unexpected—was identical to hers for the most part. All sparks and electricity, and that allowed Elizabeth to take his extra energy so he didn't end up electrocuting someone, and keep his abilities a secret. He occasionally turned into a giant ball of lightning, and zoomed through the electric outlets in the house. Thankfully, since her break up with Jason, there really hadn't been anyone to witness that.

Cameron's brown eyes turned a vibrant red, and while contacts covered that easily, she had this deep feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that this was just the beginning of Cameron's mutation, and that when he hit his teenage years that whatever ability he had would explode out of him. She could see it as if it were some kind of premonition. It was still years away, but fighting against her own powers, Elizabeth was fearful that she wouldn't be able to protect her children. That is why she now sat in the large office, right across from Professor Xavier with Scott Summers and Jean Grey standing off the side. Cameron was content to sit on the floor, showing Jake how to play Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

"Miss Webber, may I ask what has prompted you to set up a meeting with us?" Professor Xavier asked, but there was a knowing look in his eyes as he already knew.

"I…" Her eyes glanced down at her boys. "This is a school for mutants. I know that's what you mean by gifted. A friend of mine knew of it, and when he heard of my predicament told me about it," Elizabeth said, fretfully. "I know normally a mutation presents itself in the teenage years, when emotions are high and all hormones…but my boys have already shown there. Well, Jake has more shown his than Cameron, but I know Cameron's will likely manifest greater when he becomes a teen."

"You three and five year old already showed their abilities?" Jean asked, looking stunned.

"For Cameron, it's just his eyes now. Something he inherited from his father. I've used contacts to keep that a secret because the people in our home town aren't exactly the most accepting," Elizabeth explained, clutching her scarf between her fingertips. "But Jake is more…proficient in his powers. He has the ability to control electricity, like I do, but it's much more than that. He can actually turn into energy, uses the electrical sockets like his personal highways, and…I'm afraid that if he shows his powers in public than it'll be a witch hunt. I want to protect my children, but I'm at a loss as to how."

"Miss Webber, this is a very unorthodox situation," said Professor Xavier, with hand folded on the desk in between them. "None of our students are as young as yours sons, but I understand your concern. That their mutations would manifest at such young age is troubling. I also understand that you wish to keep them at home with you for as long as possible, but I'm not sure that is a good idea."

Before Elizabeth could discuss it further, the door opened. "We found de short and grumpy one," the person said, and her heart plummeted into her stomach.

It was Remy.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

I honestly thought I'd have this done in one chapter, but it just wouldn't let me so I made it a two part. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 13: "Jokers Are Wild Pt 2" (Remy LeBeau)

Chapter 14: Wolverine

Chapter 15: Steve Rodgers

Chapter 16: Aaron Hotchner

Chapter 17: Ziva David

Chapter 18: Natasha Romanov

Chapter 19: John Waston

Chapter 20: EJ Dimera, sequel

Chapter 21: Dean Winchester, sequel

 _RRs are appreciated! :D_


End file.
